The Adventure
by WhiteWhisperingWind
Summary: Snowstorm ends up falling into the Underground when running from humans! Having been raised by the Cybertronians Soundwave and Shockwave since she got away from the orphanage and only knowing Cybertronian and Sign language, how will she fare? Will chaos ensue? Will her blood line be revealed? Lets find out!
1. Chapter 1

**White: okay, for any future reference. This plot bunny was Kage's fault! HE INTRODUCED ME TO UNDERTALE!**

 **Over with that little bit, this will be a one shot unless you guys want me to continue it. This happens to be a little side story to my Snow Storm In The Desert fanfic.**

 **Cover is a picture from an animation slide that is part of my Shimeji program. its quite entertaining!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Ps. There will be small POV shifts, sorry if it's confusing.**

 **PPs. if you find her OP, just wait until the sequel, you shall see~**

 **Edit for Kage: i had a good time playing and watching it, but you gave me another online addiction. _just saying_. didn't mean anything negative at the beginning, :P**

* * *

 _ **Warnings: implications of dark themes and triggers for dark memories.**_

* * *

Snowstorm knew this was a bad idea, but what was she to do? She couldn't call her Kaa-san because the humans would see the giant Cybertronian.

And so, this is why she was running up a mountain, a mob of humans chasing after her.

She heard the humans slow down, and so she sped up, hoping to get away.

And then it happened.

She didn't pay attention to where she put her foot, and ended up tripping over a large tree root and into a pit that was just inside of a cave.

Twisting herself as much as she could, she tried to land on her feet.

She landed on her feet… but broke her lower left leg and right ankle in the process.

Snowstorm bit her lip to keep herself from screaming, as it would probably draw attention and make the humans follow her and kill her.

Blood trailed down her cheek, her canine teeth having pierced her lip too far.

After the pain dulled, she stopped biting her lip (which in turn let the blood flow more freely, but was already starting to clot) and looked around, tilting her head from side to side where she lay upon the ground.

Snowstorm was lying with her back flat against the ground, which was covered in golden flowers, her long white hair ran in rivulets through and over the flowers; her left leg and right ankle were swollen and bent at odd angles. The grey, almost black stone, made her skin look paler, almost as if she was a ghost. Her arms spread out as if wanting to give someone a hug but were lying against the ground.

Thankfully, her visor was left without any damage. She mentally thanked her Oto-san for making it so resistant to damage, or she would be getting burned at that exact moment.

That's when she noticed something, or rather, her visor pointed out movement.

A single flower was bigger than the rest… and had a face.

' _…. Flowers are not supposed to have faces…._ ' She thought, confusion lacing her imaginary voice.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!" the flower said in a high pitched voice.

Snowstorm winced. ' _okay, one: flowers should not be able to talk, two: that voice hurt.. 3: HOW DOES IT KNOW CYBERTRONIAN?!_ ' she stared at the flower in confusion her eyes wide.

"Hmmm, You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha?"

She gave no response to the flower, after all, how could she? Bad things happened when she spoke…

The flower gave her a confused look "I know you're awake, why don't you say anything?"

' _okay, okay, I can't ask Kaa-san or Oto-san for help… the area is too small…. ummm… I need to figure out a way… AH! I know! I can act as if I'm mute!_ ' Snowstorm thought quickly.

She carefully moved her arms to sit herself up, accidentally jolting her broken bones she fell back to the ground, once again biting her lip.

' _okayyyy, not a good idea to move right now…._ ' removing her canine teeth from her lip once again, she raised her hands this time, not intending to sit up.

She shakily held up her hands and formed signs.

' _The only human language I know…. Hopefully… it understands_ ' her thoughts somewhat fragmented due to the lingering pain.

[Not able to speak] she signed shakily.

"Hmmm, you can't speak?" it asked,

' _I-it understood sign language!_ ' she exclaimed, her mind working a mile a minute.

"Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do." The flower gave a very gleeful look.

She didn't trust the flower, when she saw that look on any humans face; it meant trouble… but this was a flower, what harm could it do?

But first… she just HAD to ask.

[How can you talk? Are you something the humans made?] the last part more shaky than the first, she dropped her hands down and wrapped her arms around her torso, memories of that past still far too fresh.

Flowey, at least that's what she thought its name was, as that is what it called itself, gave her a confused and horrified look.

"Me? Created by humans? Never!" pause, as if wondering what to say. "Why do you refer to your own kind as if you are not one of them?"

Snowstorm flinched, she wasn't expecting that question.

She hugged herself tighter, tears streaming down her face, frost forming on the flowers.

Flowey's eyes widened confusion and fear written all over the flowers face.

"It seems our time is up for now, someone is coming. I shall find you later."

And with that, the flower dove into the ground; disappearing.

With the flowers disappearance she let her arms fall to the ground; the frost disappearing.

She never even registered what the flower said about someone coming.

Snowstorm was about to let herself drift off to sleep to let her body heal when she heard the footsteps.

They didn't sound human… but sounded as if they were fur covered paws?

A surprised gasp was heard "Poor child! I must heal you!" a female voice exclaimed softly in worry.

Snowstorm felt confused, she understood the flower, but not whoever was talking?

She felt soft, fur covered claw like hands pick her up; wincing as her leg and ankle were moved from their previous position.

Snowstorm looked up a bit and saw who- no, what, had picked her up.

It was some sort of goat… bunny… something, that picked her up, snowstorm guess they were a female by the pitch of the voice.

Snowstorm tensed, she didn't know if this… person… would hurt her.

The person looked down at her, and Snowstorm saw that they had long furred ears, a snout with two small, sharp teeth poking out from under their lips, and angelic blue eyes staring worriedly at her.

"Do not be afraid my child, I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins."

Snowstorm looked around as the person led her through the cave, which was beginning to look a lot more like ruins.

Snowstorm sweat dropped, ' _why are there traps throughout these ruins?_ '

"The ruins are full of puzzles."

Snowstorm looked up sharply at the last word; she knew that word, no matter which language.

' _PUZZLES!_ ' she exclaimed excitedly, all traces of fear gone at that one word.

"Ah, you like Puzzles?"

Snowstorm tilted her head, only knowing a small fraction of the sentence.

The person chuckled, "let's heal you up before you do anything, child."

They navigated through many twisting tunnels, past switches, water falls, rocks, and spike paths where you needed to know the correct direction the move or you would get hurt by the spikes.

And soon, they appeared at what looked to be a purple house.

' _Why in the world is there a purple house underground?_ '

To her surprise, the inside of the house was cream-tan in color; everything had a friendly pastel like look.

The person brought her to a bedroom and set her on the bed, and walked over to a cabinet. Reaching in the person pulled out a first aid kit.

"Let's see if we can set that bone straight, shall we?"

They continued by having Snowstorm lay completely flat on the bed, and realigning the bone.

Which, again, made snowstorm bite her lip. At this point she was sure she was going to have scars on her lip.

"Oh! I'm so sorry child, it will be alright soon!" the person exclaimed.

Snowstorm didn't even acknowledge what was said though, her body riddled with pain.

Ignoring what the person was saying she allowed darkness to take hold of her, pulling her into a dreamless sleep.

"oh dear… I hope they will be alright.." Toriel murmured as she began wrapping bandages around the broken bone and splint.

When Toriel finished, she grabbed a piece of paper and made a note, saying she would be back later, but she wasn't sure if the child could read it.

Quickly pulling the blankets over the child she walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind her.

Making her way through some more tunnels, this time underneath the house, she reached a large purple gate like door.

Leaning against it she called "You there?"

"Yeah, you know I'm always here at this time." a muffled male voice replied.

Toriel sighed, "A human child has fallen into the underground."

A vaguely surprised sound came from the other side of the door.

"You want me to protect them if they ever pass through this door?" the male asked, vaguely remembering a promise.

"Yes, but…" Toriel started.

"But what?" the male voice asked, curiosity and humor in his voice, almost as if he was joking around.

"This child, a young girl, does not seem to understand English and has not made a single noise… she flinches at the lightest of touches, sudden movements scare her, and… and.. " she paused, breaking down into a mess of sobs.

"And what?" the male voice asked, a tint of fear and worry hidden under a joking manner.

"She had wounds all over her that could not have been caused by the fall, there were deep knife like cuts, stab wounds.." she continued to detail what was wrong, spilling her heart out…

Meanwhile, Snowstorm was waking back up, frost all over her body melting slowly.

' _Owww… at least now the pain is a dull ache…_ ' she thought, rubbing her head.

' _Let's see…_ ' she began unwrapping the now very loose wraps.

The area looked healed, she touched it and flinched, it was still sore.

"I see you heal quickly."

Snowstorm paused in her movements, looked to the right, and saw Flowey in the window.

' _Gah… considering that Flowey is the only one I understand I will have to play along.._ ' Snowstorm thought with annoyance, she wanted to get out of this place, wanted to go back home to her Kaa-san and Oto-san.

She waved her hand at Flowey and tilted her head, curious as to what the flower would say this time.

' _Flowey doesn't need to know how I heal so quickly…_ ' Snowstorm thought as she gently put weight on her feet, testing if they were healed enough to walk.

"I guess I should pick up where I left off," Flowey said as soon as Snowstorm stood successfully on the ground.

"You asked how I was able to talk, correct?"

Snowstorm nodded, a small smile spreading across her lips at the thought of learning something new.

Flowey sighed, "I am known as a Monster," you could just hear the capitalization of the word, snowstorm flinched, "no, not as the curse word humans use it as today, but a kind of being made of Magic." Snowstorm was now giving Flowey her complete attention.

Flowey chuckled at how Snowstorm was hanging onto his every word.

"Toriel, the one who brought you to this room, is also a Monster."

Snowstorms smile grew just a bit, ' _so I was catching on before Flowey even explained that bit.._ '

"Though, we both may be Monsters, we have a difference. I have no soul; I am just a flower which gained the will to live."

Snowstorm's head snapped up, staring through her partial visor at Flowey.

[You have a soul] she stated simply, her sign language no longer shaking.

Flowey frowned, "no, I don't."

Snowstorm shook her head. [Everything is made of energy, the soul is made of energy, and therefore, you have a soul.] She stated, it took quite a while to explain it in sign language.

A lone tear ran down Flowey's face, "I-I never thought about it that way… you really think I have a soul?" his voice shaking.

[You do.]

Two, simple words, sent Flowey into a breakdown, tears of happiness ran down his face.

Footsteps were heard again, "I will see you when you leave the ruins, do not tell Toriel that I was here." Flowey said quickly before moving out of the windows view and diving into the ground.

Snowstorm sat on the bed again as she finally paid attention to the footsteps.

' _I wonder if that's Toriel coming.._ ' Snowstorm wondered as she idly looked around the room, taking everything in.

The doorknob turned slowly, and then the door opened quietly.

The person from earlier, Toriel, walked in.

Her eyes widened the moment they were set on Snowstorm.

"You're already awake I see, let's check on that broken bone, shall we?" Toriel stated softly as she moved forward.

"You took off the bandages?..." confusion laced her voice, snowstorm only tilted her head in response as she didn't understand yet again.

' _I wish Flowey stayed… probably could have translated what Toriel is saying for me…_ '

"Hmmm… your bones are already completely healed…" Toriel murmured in surprise.

' _Since I'm going to be down here for a while… I might as well tell her a name to call me by… but what…_ ' Snowstorm questioned ' _Yuki, I shall use the name Yuki!_ ' she decided, after all, that name fit her pretty well, as it was a Japanese word that had multiple meanings, the first is happiness or snow, and the second is reason combined with valuable or chronicle.

She created snow often, so it fit pretty well, didn't it?

When Toriel stood up and was about to turn around towards the medicine cabinet, Snowstorm raised her hands.

"What is it, child?" Toriel asked.

[Name is Yuki.]

"Yuki? Well alright Yuki, let's see about wrapping those bones again just in case."

Snowstorm tilted her head, and Toriel was beginning to pick up it meant one of two things: Curiosity, or not understanding what's being said.

Toriel sighed; it would have been much easier if Snowstorm understood her.

Little did Toriel know, Snowstorm had the same thought.

' _These bandages remind me of shoes… but it's not as… annoying?_ ' Snowstorm thought confusedly.

"Now that that's done, let's get you some food, Yuki." Toriel said, motioning for Snowstorm to follow.

Snowstorm stood up, being careful with her footing again.

As they walked through the houses hallways, Snowstorm activated her visors communication link.

Only to be met with static.

' _I-I… I can't contact Oto-san or Kaa-san... I must be too deep underground…_ ' she thought sadly.

That's when it happened…

' _Cinnamon?_ ' Snowstorm questioned as she sniffed the air like a curious dog. She never even noticed that they had reached the dining room.

Toriel chuckled at Snowstorm's reaction to the scent, and proceeded to place a plate with some pie on the table.

Snowstorm's eyes widened. ' _Pie? I-I never had any pie… they never let me hav- no, no, don't remember that…_ ' shaking her head to rid herself of those horrid memories.

Snowstorm sat down quietly in the chair, once again making minimal noise.

Picking up the fork, she cut pie and took a bite of it, it almost immediately melted in her mouth.

' _T-this tastes good! So this is what pie tastes like!_ ' a large grin spread across her face.

She quickly then proceeded to devour what was left of the pie.

"You really liked that, huh?" Toriel chuckled.

Snowstorm clapped, it was louder than any other sound that she had made so far, but she couldn't help it. The pie tasted good!

"Why don't you go explore the house a bit?" Toriel asked, nudging Snowstorm out of the kitchen.

' _….Does she want me to explore?... okay…._ ' Snowstorm thought confusedly before deciding to do just that, as it might help her find a way back to the surface.

The sound of feet (one of which partially covered in bandages) padding gently across the floor could be heard.

Near the stairs that led down, Snowstorm stopped mid-step.

' _I smell snow.._ ' she thought as the sweet, crisp, scent of fresh snow met her nose.

Walking towards the chained off area (which, was poorly blocked by a single chain and two locks) she ducked underneath the chain and walked down the stairs; her footsteps ghostly quiet.

There was a very, very long tunnel at the bottom of the staircase.

Meanwhile… with Toriel..

Toriel was staring at the hallway floor next to the stairs; there were icy footprints on the floor, leading downstairs…

"why is there Ice…? no… no no no!" Toriel murmured, going over the chain and running down the stairs.

Toriel followed the footprints quickly, muttering things about Snowstorm not being able to protect herself.

Thoughts raced through her head, she wondered why there were ice footprints, but, at that exact moment, her mind was completely focused on Snowstorm, and what dangers the child would face if she got through the gate.

Soon, Snowstorms waist length, flowing white hair, and her small form came into view, each step Snowstorm took left an Ice footprint.

' _The scent is coming from the other side of the door…_ ' she thought pushing her hand flat against the door.

"Before you pass this door… prove to me you can survive!"

Snowstorm flinched at the loud voice, turning fast enough that it made Toriel wonder if Snowstorm got whiplash somehow from it.

Flames started appearing around the room, and Snowstorm backed herself up against the door.

She feared fire.

An ice barrier appeared; growing from the floor to the ceiling in response to both the heat, and her fear.

Toriel's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Magic? But you are human…" Toriel murmured while sending a barrage of attacks towards the ice barrier.

Toriel stopped the barrage, and fell to her knees as tears streamed down her face.

"Why? Why do you want to go out into the cruel world? Where you would be killed!" Toriel shouted to the ceiling above, a rainbow of emotions coloring her voice.

Snowstorm, in the meantime, was curled up against the pillar holding up the door; her head lolling, her mind on the edge of consciousness.

In a small patch of dirt in front of Snowstorm, that Toriel would later swear was not there before, Flowey appeared.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Flowey started firing questions at Snowstorm, asking quite a few more before sleep finally claimed Snowstorm, and Flowey turned around to see Toriel.

Toriel blinked, "A… Flower?..." she questioned.

"You dare to try and hurt the one who gave me hope?!" Flowey screeched at her.

Red energy began circling Flowey.

Flowey was screeching many things at Toriel as the red energy enveloped him.

Flowey's form began to shift, creating another form.

It looked disturbingly familiar to Toriel, but it made her feel horror, and hope.

The shifting stopped and the red magic shattered, disappearing.

What was left behind was a small child that looked like Toriel, but male in features. He wore a green and yellow striped long-sleeve shirt, brown shorts, and a single yellow flower pinned to his shirt.

"A-Asri…el?..." Toriel questioning in shock, hope swelling within his body.

Flowey, now presumable Asriel, looked around at himself, flexed his hands, and looked wide eyed at the world around him.

"She…she was right…." Asriel murmured in joy, tearing up at seeing his own body again.

"She was right!" Asriel shouted in joy as he turned around and hugged Snowstorm.

"Thank you…Thank you…thank you!" he murmured to the unconscious girl as he hugged her, Snowstorm flinched from the contact, waking up, even though tired.

She smiled sloppily through the haze of sleepiness at the sight of Asriel; her visor showing that Asriel was indeed Flowey by energy signature.

[See? You have a soul..] She signed slowly, before falling into a half-asleep state, barely aware of her surroundings; the ice barrier dropping.

Turning around, Asriel ran over to hug Toriel.

"It's good to be back with you mom! And no longer a flower too!"

"…this… this isn't a joke?..." Toriel sobbed as she hugged Asriel back.

"I never really left, I just…I just.." Asriel broke down, tears streaming down his face; they ran in rivulets through his fur before dripping down onto his shirt.

All they did was hug and murmur, tears streaming down their faces…

A muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

"Hey! What's going on in there!" accompanied by banging, but no one inside noticed it; actually, more like ignored it.

' _Can't fall asleep now…. just can't…_ ' Snowstorm thought as she battled against the darkness and sluggishly moved her right hand towards the side of her visor which covered her right ear.

She tapped it and a menu appeared on her visor, using the mental connection with the visor she scrolled through it looking for an item.

' _Ah! I found it!_ ' she thought with triumph, she selected it and it materialized into existence; it looked… like a pill?

' _Caffeine and vitamin B… will definitely wake me up the moment it kicks in…_ ' she thought as she swallowed it, thankful that her Kaa-san had helped her create such a thing for when she needed to stay awake after using her ability to such an extent.

Tossing it in her mouth she swallowed it dry.

Waiting a couple minutes, she watched the scene before her with heavy eyes, and then she felt the caffeine and vitamin B kick in.

She felt the weight that was holding her body lift, making it much easier to move, and so, she stood up and stretched.

She walked over to Asriel and Toriel, and reluctantly placed her hand on Asriel's shoulder.

Asriel relinquished his hold on Toriel, and looked at Snowstorm, "thank you…eh…um… what is your name?" Asriel asked, a tad embarrassed he never asked Snowstorm her name.

[Yuki] Snowstorm replied not a second later, and had to resist grinning at the confused expression on Toriel's face.

"Asriel… what language are you speaking? And how do you know it? How does she understand it?" Toriel asked in rapid succession.

"Good point… I don't know the name of the language, but I will explain it later…" Asriel muttered under his breath.

"Ah, I guess I should reintroduce myself then, Hello Yuki, I'm Asriel." He laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

[Yuki, nice to meet you as well, Asriel.]

"If you don't mind me asking, what is the name of this language? It was never mentioned in the tablet I translated in my free time..."

This time, Snowstorm's reply was delayed.

' _There is a cybertronian tablet here?!_ ' she questioned in shock.

Slowly, she spelled out the name of the language.

[Cybertronian]

"Cybertronian?" Asriel repeated, carefully sounding out the word.

Snowstorm nodded.

"What is cybertronian?" Toriel asked, and Asriel translated it for Snowstorm.

Snowstorm didn't reply, but instead just looked away, towards the door where the banging could still be heard.

And that's when Toriel and Asriel finally paid attention to it.

"This isn't funny! What's going on in there?!"

Snowstorm walked towards the door and was about ready to open it when Asriel spoke.

"Mom, can I go with Yuki? Pleaseeeee?" Asriel begged, complete with puppy eyes.

A moment of silence stretched for quite a bit.

"Alright… son… just make sure you come back alive and in one piece, and not a flower this time!" Toriel joked a bit, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Guess what Yuki! I'm coming with you!" he exclaimed with a large grin spreading across his face as he ran up to the door and helped Snowstorm open the door.

"See you later mom!"

"Good bye…" Toriel murmured as tears ran down her cheeks.

Snowstorm, barefooted aside from a couple bandages, and Asriel, with fur covered feet, stepped into the snow on the other of the door.

Snowstorm smiled a wide smile, revealing sharp teeth she had made sure not to show before.

She ran through the snow, the person she heard on the other side of the door nowhere in sight.

The sweet, sweet sound of snow crunching beneath her quiet footsteps made her feel liberated knowing that it wasn't something she caused, but instead it was pure, natural snow.

Asriel followed; his footsteps much louder than Snowstorm's.

Suddenly, the barely audible sound of a twig snapping was heard.

Snowstorm flinched and stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's Wrong Yuki?" Asriel asked as he stopped as well.

Snowstorm raised her hand, and pointed at the tree line to the left of the door.

Asriel got the meaning well enough to get the general idea.

"Who's there?" Asriel shouted, Snowstorm flinched in response.

"Sorry…" Asriel murmured in response to her flinching.

"Ah, so the one _she_ was talking about ratted me out. " Said the voice that was from the other side of the door, by the voice pitch Snowstorm guessed they were male.

They stepped out of the tree line they were hiding behind.

Snowstorm stiffened, the person looked like a human skeleton, was quite a bit taller than Snowstorm, they wore a blue hoodie that was lined with white fur in the hood, a grey-white under shirt, black khaki shorts with a single vertical blue stripe running down the sides of his pants (they looked more like sweats…).

The thing that stood out to Snowstorm and Asriel the most though… was… the pink slippers upon his feet.

"Why is he wearing PINK slippers…" Asriel voiced both their thoughts.

Asriel, as a flower, was color blind, therefore never knew until that moment that they were… pink.

"So you know this language? To my awareness only me and a homicidal flower know if it." He stated.

Asriel froze and raised his hand.

"I'm sorry for all I've put you through, Sans… I just wanted my soul back… but… thanks to Yuki... I learned… I never lost it."

Sans expression changed to one of shock.

"You're the homicidal flower called Flowey? How?" Sans choked out.

Snowstorm sighed in annoyance; it sounded more like just exhaling of breath, than an actual sigh.

She was very tempted to be sassy right then and there, but knew it would make things worse… plus.. she could feel the power radiating from the skeleton.

[Asriel, your body was originally killed by humans, right?]

"Yeah… wait how'd you know that?"

Snowstorm shrugged.

[Just guessed,]

Taking a deep breath, she began signing a _long_ explanation.

[If the physical body is killed in anyway, the soul can survive by finding another host while the energy of the soul –whatever isn't being used to sustain the soul- ends up going towards recreating the body, many humans called in reincarnation. But in Asriel's case, he took a flower as a host… which isn't the best idea as you saw.]

"Huh….what….." Sans said before shaking his head.

"That.. kinda makes sense!" Asriel said.

"Eh…. I might as well warn you guys, my brother, Papyrus, is a human-hunting _Fanatic_ … I think that's him over there."

' _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_ ' both Asriel and Snowstorm thought in sync.

"Go straight through this gate thing, my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone."

They did so, as they could run if this.. Papyrus tried to capture them or it was a trap.

"Quickly, go hide in the stand!" Sans urged, as hiding behind that conveniently-shaped lamp would not be enough for two people…

They did so, and dove underneath the overhang of the desk…bar… outpost.. thingy.

A much, much taller and slimmer skeleton wearing odd clothes that where only white and orange came running up.

"Sup, bro?" Sans asked.

"You Know What Sup, Brother! It's Been Eight Days And You Still Haven't… Recalibrated. Your. Puzzles! You Just Hang Around Outside Your Station! What Are You Even Doing?!" the skeleton, Papyrus, Snowstorm guessed as she peeked around the stations walls.

"Staring at this lamp. It's really cool. Do you wanna look?"

Papyrus, in a fit of anger, began childishly throwing a temper tantrum. "No! I Don't Have Time For that! What If A Human Comes Through Here!? I Want To Be Ready! I Will Be The One! I Must Be The One! I Will Capture A Human! Then, I, The Great Papyrus…Will Get All The Things I Utterly Deserve! Respect… Recognition… I Will Finally Be Able To Join The Royal Guard! People Will Ask, To, Be My, Friend! I Will Bath In A Shower Of Kisses Every Morning." Papyrus ranted in a high pitched voice.

"Hmm… maybe this lamp will help you." Sans joked.

" _Sans_! You Are Not Helping! You Lazybones! All You Do Is Sit And Boondoggle! You Get Lazier And Lazier Every Day! "

"Hey, Take it easy. I've gotten a _ton_ of work done today. A skele-ton. " Sans said, finishing the sentence with a wink.

"Sans!" Papyrus yelled, Snowstorm flinched and curled in on herself due to the screeching and yelling of Papyrus.

"Come on. You're smiling."

"I Am And I Hate It!" Papyrus sighed after his small outburst. "why does someone as great as me… have to do so much just to get some recognition…"

"Wow, sounds like you're really working yourself… Down To The Bone." Once again winking as he finished off the sentence.

Papyrus yelled in rage, and exclaimed "I Will Attend To my Puzzles! As for your work, put a little more… backbone into it!"

Papyrus stormed off making an odd laughing sound.

"Okay, you can come out now." Sans said.

No Response was given to Sans.

"Oh great… what's going on now?"

Sans walked towards the booth, he saw Snowstorm was curled up in one of the corners of the Outpost, Asriel trying to comfort her.

It was then that Toriel's words came flooding back to him.

 _She is frightened by loud noises and sudden movements, flinches at the slightest of touches_ ….

' _Oh no…_ ' Sans thought, bending down and very slowly and gently, touched Snowstorm.

She flinched and her muscles stiffened as if expecting to be attacked.

"She was like this when I first found her in the ruins… I thought it was just shock from what had happened.." Asriel muttered before letting his voice soften.

"It's okay Yuki… we aren't going to hurt you." Asriel murmured, gently taking one of snowstorms hands.

Snowstorm uncurled a bit and looked around as if asking if Papyrus was gone.

"Com'on kiddo, you should get going before Papyrus comes back." Sans said quietly, not wanting to make the situation worse.

Suddenly Sans got an idea, but he didn't know if it's the best…

"You like puzzles, don't you Yuki?" Sans asked, an internal smirk forming as her head snapped up at the word 'Puzzle'.

"You would have to deal with Papyrus.. But I can see if he can be quieter." Sans said softly before standing up again.

Asriel stood up and helped Snowstorm up who was still jumpy from what happened.

They walked down the path, further away from the door, and passed a fork in the packed snow road, but didn't go down it.

They saw papyrus, "Sans…" Papyrus started, "is that a human with you? And who is that?"

Snowstorm flinched at Papyrus' high pitched voice.

"Papyrus, lower your voice." sans knew that Papyrus couldn't lower the pitch of his voice, but maybe lowering the volume a bit would help.

"Remember how you love Puzzles Papyrus?" Sans asked.

"Yes?..." Papyrus replied back suspiciously.

"So does this Human, but, do not be loud." Sans cautioned.

"She likes puzzles too?!" Papyrus exclaimed.

Snowstorm flinched and hid behind both Asriel and Sans.

' _I-I don't like Papyrus…_ ' Snowstorm stammered in her mind.

Asriel stayed silent, not wanting to make things worse.

Sans sighed.

"See what you did, Bro?" Sans asked in a rather dark voice.

Papyrus made a shocked and confused sound.

Sans sighed, sometimes his brother was so dense a cannon ball would not break his head.

"I told you to be quiet, loud noises scare _this_ human. " Emphasizing the fact that Yuki was different from other humans, and should be handled with care.

"I'm sorry…" Papyrus murmured.

"I'm Asriel, and you shouldn't frighten Yuki!" Asriel said, finally speaking up.

If Sans could, he would have rolled his eyes right then and there.

"She will do the puzzles, just disable the electricity maze." Sans sighed as he tried to get Snowstorm to stop hiding behind them.

Papyrus looked saddened, but agreed to it anyways.

"We will follow you shortly bro, just go disable it."

"Alright…"

Sans sighed as Papyrus ran off, Asriel giving both him and Snowstorm a worried look.

' _Heh, it's hard to believe that Asriel was Flowey…_ '

"Com'on kid, we better catch up with Papyrus." Sans said, walking off towards where Papyrus went.

They passed a piece of paper on some ice, passed a plate of inedible spaghetti, passed a pair of… very..tall…dogs… and to a simple puzzle.

"Alright Kiddo, all 'ya gotta' do is turn the X's into O's. And then press the switch there." He pointed at the rock like platform.

Snowstorm looked around, and saw Papyrus waiting on the other side of the spikes, but… she wanted to solve the puzzle.

She tapped the blue X on the left, turning it into a red O. and proceeded to do so with the right side before pressing the button.

"What? How did you avoid my trap?!" Papyrus stated, attempting to keep his voice down.

Still, it wasn't enough and it startled her.

She hid behind Asriel.

"Eh..um… alright.. I will keep my mouth shut…" Papyrus muttered, saddened that he had scared the human yet again. And so, Papyrus took off towards the next puzzle.

The puzzle was more complex than the last, but still just as easy to Snowstorm, but more enjoyable since it wasn't so simple.

This time, they walked over to a… multicolor pixelated path?

Papyrus proceeded to explain what each color tile does, but Snowstorm didn't understand, and so, Asriel translated.

"I think this is the one Bro broke…" Sans muttered.

Papyrus flipped the switch and the colors began switching around randomly.

Only for a straight pink path border lined with red to appear.

Papyrus stumbled away from the puzzle, as if giving up in the face of defeat.

They crossed and moved to the next, another X and O puzzle, this time on ice…

Not that Snowstorm had a hard time; she never had an issue with ice.

Quickly solving that one they crossed the bridge and headed towards Papyrus, and crossing a long rope bridge.

Papyrus ranted about something and brought out some.. Dangerous weaponry.

Sans stepped in front of Snowstorm.

"Brother, what have I told you about using those?" Sans asked.

"Not to use them…" Papyrus muttered before all the weaponry disappeared and Papyrus ran off again.

Sans sighed again, "I don't know what my brother's going to do now."

"These are more like Traps than Puzzles…" Asriel muttered.

When they got to the other side of the rope bridge Snowstorm felt her body get… heavy for lack of better word, her movements sluggish.

' _Guess the caffeine is wearing off..._ ' she thought sluggishly, unwillingly leaning against Sans.

Sans stopped mid-step, "you alright Kiddo?" he asked, turning his head to try and get a glimpse of what was going on, as he knew Snowstorm did not do well with touch.

It was as he turned his body that Snowstorm fell to the ground, no longer in the conscious world.

He quickly grabbed her, and she didn't even flinch as she was too deep in the darkness of sleep.

Sans looked around quickly, confused that Asriel did not say or do anything.

Asriel was missing.

"Damn, bad time for the kid to go missing." Sans muttered, he wasn't sure if Asriel could handle any of the guards that were wandering about the underground.

"Not like I can go after him now that.." then he paused and check to make sure his line of thought wasn't incorrect.

"Good, she's not sick… though considering her clothing she should have been running a fever already…" Sans muttered.

Picking up Snowstorm bridal style, he couldn't help but notice how light she was, she should have been much heavier than that for her size…

As Sans walked through the snow towards Snowdin, he continued noticing things that were odd about Snowstorm.

Her hair was white enough to almost blend in with the snow, her skin pale enough to almost be a ghost's skin, her body scarily thin as if she had been starved; many old wounds adorned the skin that was visible. Her clothing consisted of black shorts that went down to her knees, and bandages wrapped the upper torso with no proper shirt, and an odd marking on her chest peaked above the bandaging.

Then there were the sharp fangs he saw not long before being ratted out…

As he walked through Snowdin he couldn't help but notice all of those wounds were caused by human weaponry, mainly knives or blades of some sorts, broken glass… there were even some scars he could not explain at all.

Though, what puzzled him –instead of outright scaring and repulsing him of whoever did it- was still the odd marking at least half hidden by the bandaging, and then the visor she wore, covering her eyes.

Sans sighed, (also hoping he wasn't making a habit of it...) "Let's get you inside and warm you up."

Sans walked up to the small two story house, its porch decorated with Christmas lights and a wreath on the door.

Opening the door, the sound of someone in the kitchen could be heard.

But he ignored it and moved upstairs; clothing the front door behind him.

He opened the door on the right, and saw his messy roomy.

Shifting Snowstorm so that he was carrying her with only his right arm he held his left arm out and his left eye began to glow a bright blue.

"Should clean up this mess now…"

The seemingly self-sustaining tornado stopped moving, the spaghetti and trash going downstairs, along with the socks, which were thrown my his blue magic into the laundry hamper. The treadmill in the middle of the room turned off and the letter on the floor levitated onto the dresser. The bed made itself looking pristine and clean.

Aside from an annoying dog that was still asleep where the self-sustaining tornado used to be.

Sans shook his head and laid Snowstorm on the bed and covered the shivering girl up with a spare blanket.

The moment the blanket covered Snowstorm up to her shoulders she curled up, as if cold, but stopped shivering.

What sans didn't know, was that Snowstorm wasn't shivering because she was cold, no, she never felt the cold.

"Might as well tell Paps..." Sans muttered.

Leaving the room as quietly as possible, he went down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Papyrus was _trying_ to cook Spaghetti, but was not doing very well.

"Hey, Paps." Sans said cheerfully, trying to not unsettle his brother by how dark his mood truly was at the moment.

"Nyeh? What is it Brother?" Papyrus answered distractedly as he tried to bring a pot of water to a boil.

Sans attempted to figure out how to word his sentence, but, could not… so he decided to be blunt.

"The human is here."

"The Human Is Here?!" Papyrus screeched.

Sans was _so_ glad at that moment his room had soundproof walls… not that he would ever tell Papyrus that his walls were Soundproof in the first place.

Sans hushed his brother, saying "You need to be _Quiet_ , remember Paps?"

Papyrus nodded his head, and then continued; his voice closer to what others would finally consider a regular volume, "Where is the human?"

Sans shook his head, a small bit of his dark mood showing through, "leave them alone Paps, they're asleep upstairs."

Papyrus sighed, giving the impression of a kicked puppy, and went back to work without even questioning which room Sans had put Snowstorm in.

Sans chuckled, sometimes he was thankful his brother was so dense… other times… not so much.

Walking back up the stairs, he entered his room again, shutting the door behind him he opened his dresser to grab a book he hid in there, and sat down on the floor to read it.

Only to hear a knock on the door.

Sans opened the door, to see Papyrus.

Internally grumbling about how active he was being.

"Someone is at the door for you Sans." Papyrus said before rushing off to attempt cooking more Pasta.

Sans went down stairs, of course closing his bedroom door behind him.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw it was Asriel, with something in hand.

"Sorry for wandering off Sans! I realized Yuki didn't have a shirt so I went to go ask mom for something Yuki could wear!" Asriel said cheerfully, not even mentioning how he knew where they went.

Sans shook off the odd feeling as he guessed Asriel just asked around.

"Com'on then, let's go upstairs."

Asriel followed Sans with a skip in his step.

Closing the door behind them, Sans went to his dresser and got a random book in Cybertronian and threw it at Asriel.

"Have fun reading while we wait." Sans said with a touch of a sadistic smile on his face as he sat down to read the book he had grabbed earlier.

They both sat in silence for a few hours, reading books, before Snowstorm began to stir.

Her visor lit up, turning from black to grey.

She didn't even stretch; she just began to slightly move until she sat up.

It was as plain as day on her face that her mind was still clouded by the fog of sleep, even if she was on high alert, for some unknown reason.

"Hey Yuki!" Asriel said, excitement dripping from his words.

Snowstorm flinched and looked around wildly before realizing just where she was and that they were not enemies.

' _Not enemies, they are not enemies…_ ' she chanted in her mind as she took a deep breath.

Asriel held out the folded shirt towards Snowstorm or atleast, what Sans presumed to be a shirt.

"I noticed you don't have a shirt! Put this one!" Asriel said, still cheery.

Snowstorm took it, unfolded it, and saw it was a smaller version of what Asriel was wearing.

Blushing, she signed that she didn't know how to put it on.

Asriel and Sans exchanged looks before chuckling.

"We'll help you put it on." They both said, before grabbing the shirt over Snowstorm's head and carefully maneuvering her arms through sleeves, and pulling them straight so they weren't bunched up, and did the same with the rest of the shirt.

After it was successfully put on, and not backwards, it went down to just below her knees, making it look like she was wearing a dress.

Snowstorm moved around a bit and was relieved when she felt no restriction.

She smiled at them, even if it was a small smile, it made them happy.

' _They are so nice… I'm starting to think the humans were complimenting me even if they meant to insult me!_ ' Snowstorm thought, her smile broadening a bit, her fangs showing slightly.

Snowstorm's stomach growled.

She blushed. ' _Why stomach…why now?..._ ' Snowstorm thought.

Sans looked at her confusedly and Asriel… you could almost see the cartoon light bulb turning on over his furry little head.

"You're hungry! Let's go get some food!" Asriel almost shouted as he jumped up; Snowstorm once again flinched in response, but Asriel ignored it, and Snowstorm's smile never left her face.

It was as if it was an instinctive response even if she wasn't afraid.

Sans took note of that and filed it away for later.

Chuckling as he shook his head, Sans followed after them, only for Papyrus to stop them.

"Hey! Brother! Would it be alright for them to meet Undyne?" Papyrus asked, excitement filling his voice as he held his phone in hand.

Sans debated this, he wasn't sure if Snowstorm was up to it, but… she seemed to be doing fine, so why not? It would be best if her utter fear of every living thing and loud noise disappeared, or at least, lessened enough for her to do more than she did.

Asriel didn't know how Snowstorm would react to Undyne, as he had spent very little time around Undyne when stuck as a flower due to the fact… well, Undyne… didn't take kindly to him to put it lightly.

"Alright.. but me and Asriel are coming with." Sans said, a tone of finality in his voice.

"Alright then! Let's go!" Papyrus exclaimed, marching out the door.

Snowstorm didn't hide behind Sans and Asriel this time, merely flinched.

A sign she was growing used to Papyrus.

Snowstorm and Asriel played around in the snow as they walked through Snowdin.

Soon, the surroundings starting turning into a marsh, and waterfalls and wet grassy areas filled the path area instead of snow.

' _Why…why is the grass purple?_ ' Snowstorm groused.

To her, the only thing purple belonged on was her Kaa-san.

And maybe the dress she was wearing.

As she continued to wonder how much of the underground was actually purple, they came upon..

A fish shaped house.

' _What in the name of Primus…?_ ' Snowstorm said in shock, internally gaping at the huge fish house before her. ' _It's almost half the size of Kaa-san!_ ' she shouted, fear leaking into her voice.

Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, and Asriel were already taller than her… so how tall was the person who lived here?

Papyrus walked up to the door and knocked.

Snowstorm had to try hard to not gape at the sight before her, a tall fish person with red hair, taller than Papyrus by at least a foot or two, wearing a black eye-patch over the left eye, a black tank top, blue jeans, and gold and red boots answered the door.

"Hey Undyne." Papyrus said, unintentionally raising his voice.

Snowstorm flinched and inched behind Asriel and Sans.

Suddenly a scream was heard, coming from where they came from.

Snowstorm turned on the dime, she knew that scream, she heard it before.

She didn't know where from.

But she knew it wasn't good and it led to bad things.

And so, she bolted.

The bandages around her ankle began to unravel as they got soaked by the swamp water, oddly enough they had never gotten wet from the snow.

The Bandage wrap around her left leg also began to undo itself, a faint icy blue coming from it.

Following the traces of echoing across the walls of the cave system where the marshes lay.

The others were running behind her, but she never noticed just how fast she was running.

Nor did Snowstorm notice the icy blue glow coming from her skin, or the icy blue vein like strips weaving out in swirling patterns from the center of the mark that was partially covered by the bandages on her chest.

It wove itself around the natural marking, creating jagged spikes here and there, it wove up her neck, creating more and more jagged spikes and less swirls as it went up the next before ending on the underside of her chin.

The markings continued weaving in and out of themselves as they wove around her arms, lower torso, and legs, before ending on her heel.

As it had spread to below her knees the others took notice.

' _NO NO NO! I WILL NOT LET ANOTHER CHILD DIE!_ ' Snowstorm screamed internally.

Sans stared wide eyed as he forcibly sped up, using his magic to increase his speed.

But to no avail, he was still at least five yards behind Snowstorm, and was still falling behind, showing that Snowstorm was speeding up.

Suddenly Snowstorm came to a dead halt and jumped off of a cliff and down the water fall.

"NOOO!" Asriel, Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne-she had seen the signs that something was wrong, and so was worried.- yelled.

Suddenly, a distant, low, howling screech was heard.

Then it came again, louder.

And again, even louder, and accompanied by the sound of beating wings.

And then, the edge of icy, undetailed wings appeared from the edge of the cliff.

Another beat of the wings and Snowstorm appeared, carrying Monster Kid, who was bigger than her by a foot, before landing on the ground.

The ice wings shattered, and both her and Monster Kid fell to the ground.

The others looked at her in confusion, humans shouldn't have magic.

They all exchanged confused looked, even Asriel who had seen Snowstorm use a Snowstorm use an ice barrier before.

When they looked back at where Snowstorm had collapsed, she was gone.

A series of confused noises were heard.

Sans and Asriel exchanged looks and knew that it was best to send Undyne back with Monster Kid, instead of her searching as it might scare Snowstorm further if she somehow ran off in fright she would be rejected.

"Undyne, you go back with Monster Kid, we will search for Yuki." Sans said with a no-nonsense voice.

Papyrus straightened up, he had only heard his brother use that voice once before.

It meant anyone who argued against it was going to have a _Very Bad Time_.

Papyrus and Undyne exchanged looks, both nodding.

Undyne picked up Monster Kid and walked off while the others started running off in some random direction.

Well…

All except Sans.

While the others weren't looking, Sans took a deep breath, and surrounded himself with his magic.

And in a flash of light, he was gone.

Meanwhile… with Snowstorm…

' _Someone… Someone hurt… not physically… but…_ ' she didn't finish the sentence. As she came upon the door, her markings still glowing.

She stumbled as she walked; her body sore.

She came across a door.

She could almost _feel_ the pain radiating off the door.

Clumsily, she reached towards the doors handle, and twisted it open.

Entering, there was a dark hall way, leading to a room.

She walked through the hall and into the dark room, only to see a figure that looked like a.. combination of Sans and Papyrus?... wearing a tuxedo with the lower half of his body melted, or at least, it looked melted.

The upper right part of his skull was cracked with his right eye looking like a lazy eyes. A crack ran down from his left eye to the edge of his mouth. His skeletal hands had a large hole in the middle of each palm.

His expression was one of sadness, pain, and he looked.. almost broken.

She slowly took a step forward, not wanting to scare the already.. _tortured_ soul..

[Are you.. Alright sir? You look sad… also, I'm Yuki, what's your name?] Snowstorm asked, not wishing to bring up his appearance in case that was what was causing his grief.

The man, having previously been looking down at the ground, looked up at Snowstorms glowing figure in the dark.

His eyes seemed to widen in shock.

[You know this language? My name… my name is Gaster.] He signed shakily, spelling out the last part. A smile of relief forming upon his lips as Snowstorm nodded.

[Why are you sad, Gaster?] Snowstorm asked, tilting her head slightly out of habit.

[Lonely] was the simple reply.

[Then why don't you just go outside?] Snowstorm asked.

Gaster seemed to sweat drop before showing the palm of his hands again, pointing out that he can't turn the door knob.

[I can open the door for you!] Snowstorm answered happily, but then she paused, [why were you trapped in this room anyways?]

[Experiment gone wrong… _he_ threw me in here…] Gaster, his hands staying firm when he signed the word "he".

This piqued Snowstorms interest, [Who?]

[Asgore, the king. he feared the other Monsters would find out what testing had gone on in the True Lab…] Gaster replied, trailing off towards the end, his hands staying still.

Snowstorm shook her head, and gently put her hand flat up against Gaster's open hand.

[Lets go outside, you shouldn't be trapped in here… I know what it's like...] Snowstorm said, accidentally slipping and signing the last part even though she didn't mean to.

Gaster moved forward, and.. fell down to his knees, hugging Snowstorm, silent sobs wracking his body.

Even though she still didn't like touch, she couldn't… no… wouldn't, let someone suffer the same fate as her.

Pulling away slightly, she tugged Gaster's right hand and led him towards the door.

Opening the door, she went out first, showing Gaster it was safe.

Gaster followed, a look of relief and amazement was as clear as day across his face.

[I should get back to Sans, Asriel, and Papyrus now… they are probably worried about me…] Snowstorm signed once Gaster had stopped looking at the world around him like Christmas had come early, which for him, it technically it did.

[You know Sans and Papyrus?] Gaster Signed hastily.

Snowstorm nodded.

[Could] pause [could you bring me to them? I… I miss them…] Gaster signed in an almost begging manner.

Snowstorm didn't answer, but instead, smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him back the way she came.

She would do anything to make sure that Gaster would see someone that was familiar to him, but not the one who had trapped him in that small black room. For she knew what it was like to meet the person who had done that after so long..

You want nothing more than to rip them to shreds.

They went through the marsh, Snowstorm making sure to avoid the water pools as best as possible.

Using her visors mapping ability, she took a path that was used less often, and therefore had less wear and tear in it.

Quickly, she led Gaster through the marsh and through the trees behind Snowdin, and to the back entrance of Sans and Papyrus' house.

She was thankful the door was unlocked, and led Gaster in. Closing the door behind Gaster, and leading him to the living room.

After that she tugged him upstairs, he took each step up the stairs with uncertainty as he wobbled and repeatedly almost lost his balance.

Throughout the whole ordeal of the stairs, Snowstorm helped him keep his balance.

Just as her Kaa-san did when she had to learn how to walk properly and not constantly hug herself in a corner as she had done in the orphanage.

She opened the door to the room she woke up in, which she assumed was probably Sans room.

Gaster sat on the bed, his half melted lower half moving oddly.

Snowstorm also sat down, her markings fading to a dull silver that barely stood out from her skin, and with that, she fainted from exhaustion, her body falling onto the bed.

In a flash of blue Sans appeared.

When Sans eyes landed on Snowstorm and Gaster his eyes widened in shock.

"Gaster…? Is that you…?" Sans asked, his voice barely a whisper and electric blue tears streamed down his face.

Gaster nodded his head, and gestured towards Snowstorm, a small, thankful smiled gracing his face.

"What…how….why..? How?!" Sans said in confusion, before pausing. "I Better call Paps…Gaster… you have some explaining to do…" Sans muttered.

Gaster sighed, his smile turning into a sad frown as he ruffled Snowstorms hair.

He indeed did have a lot of explaining to do, but they may not like his answers.

* * *

 **White: MWAHAHA~**

 **Yeah yeah, you guys say "IT'S A CLIFF HANGER ON A ONE SHOT?!" well, guess what, this is only what I have for now! I plan on making a sequel!**

 **After I finish that comic… so don't expect part two for a while.**

 **And thank you** **Sun the man of Hope** **for the encouragement!**


	2. Chapter 2

**White: warning you now… many puns are running rampant and so are pranks! Oh… and… ummmm…. Please don't flame for a part of this story which people are divided on…**

 **Quick note for those who do not know Japanese: Kaa-san means "Mom" or "mother" while Oto-san means "dad" or "father".**

 **Note 2: no bashing me for using red and not orange. You will understand later.**

* * *

 _ **Warnings: implications of dark themes and triggers for dark memories.**_

* * *

 _Last time_ …

"I Better call Paps…Gaster… you have some explaining to do…" Sans muttered.

Gaster sighed, his smile turning into a sad frown as he ruffled Snowstorms hair.

He indeed did have a lot of explaining to do, but they may not like his answers.

* * *

 _Currently…_

As soon as Sans closed the door, Gaster let his lips curl further into a frown, ' _Yuki said [I know what it's like]… don't tell me she…_ ' Gaster thought, trailing off as he contemplated different things that she could have meant.

Attempting to move his left hand away from Snowstorm, he felt something grab his sleeve.

Looking down to see what had grabbed his sleeve, he saw Snowstorm's small, pale, hand gripping his sleeve tightly.

Gaster blinked, before his small frown turned upside down.

He summoned one of his 'magic' hands, which looked like an identical copy of his normal hands (including the holes in his palms..) only detached from the body.

And began running his 'magic' hand's fingers through Snowstorms hair, a small smile appearing on Snowstorms lips as he did so.

Gaster held a random book in his 'regular' right hand, using his thumb to turn the page; which was a bit hard considering the hole in each of his palms.

Right there at that moment, Sans opened the door..

Only to stop in the doorway at the sight before him, Papyrus right behind him.

Sans turned around slightly and hushed Papyrus, who was about to say something before quietly walked into the room and closing the door behind papyrus.

Sans and Papyrus didn't know how to feel about the scene... thought it was undoubtedly cute.

Even if Sans was wondering why Snowstorm was not recoiling from the touch.. but instead seemingly curling into it..

"Gaster?" Sans said quietly, hoping to not disturb Snowstorm from her peaceful sleep.

Gaster looked up from his book and blinked, setting down the book he was reading, he carefully folded the page as a bookmark to return to later.

Summoning another 'magic' hand to help him with sign language (after all, who could do sign language with only one hand with the conversation they were probably about to have?) and greeted them happily, a warm smile upon his face.

Though he may not be able to move without assistance very well, Gaster was happy to have some interaction with someone other than himself…

Wait, that wasn't interaction, was it?

Sans eyes narrowed, Papyrus just stood there, oblivious to what was going on.

"Why did you abandon your only sons?" Sans asked, getting straight to the point, and later, they would have sworn they heard something crack.

[Abandoned?...] Gaster questioned, a look of pure confusion on his face.

"Yes." Sans stated simply, his left eye beginning to glow an electric blue color.

Gaster stared at them, a sad expression upon his face.

[I never did. After the… accident…] Gaster paused, motioning to his body, [Asgore… Asgore came up to me, said something, picked me up, and threw me into a pitch black magic-nullification solitary confinement room… I don't even know how Yuki here found me. But none the less, I am thankful.] Gaster finished shakily, fire red and electric blue tears spilling from glowing heterochromic his eyes, having started to cry as memories of his confinement rose back to the surface.

Gaster never even realized that his memories of his confinement had seemingly been lock away and sealed during those moments of seemingly normal life, even if disabled due to his half melted body.

Papyrus just stood there, questioning what in the world was going on and what Sans and this.. Gaster were talking about... abandoning sons?...

Sans, though, was a bit confused…

Wasn't Asgore good? Wasn't he the one who kept all of Monster civilization from erupting into chaos? ' _But… but.. that makes no sense!_ ' sans thought, his eyes narrowed in response to his suspicion… but he could tell that Gaster was not lying, with the on slot of emotions he could feel pouring off of him.

Sans couldn't help it, he could feel emotions pouring through the bond he thought was shattered, the bond that for years he had not felt anything but sadness and loneliness come from for so long…

Papyrus' eyes were glowing a fire red, fire red tears streaming down his face… he was conflicted… he didn't know what to do… he felt the same on slot of emotion as Sans did, he didn't know why, he didn't know who this person was... but they were familiar to him..

"You…never abandoned…us…?" said, his words barely audible, his hands balled into fists..

Gaster had barely finished nodding when Sans had jumped him, his slippers falling to the floor as he hugged Gaster as if he was a lifeline.

Gaster merely silently hugged sans back with one arm (as Snowstorm still had his left sleeve firmly in her hands), a large smile upon both their faces.

"Ummm… what's going on?" Papyrus asked quietly for the first time since Snowstorm arrived in the underground.

Gaster and Sans looked towards Papyrus, and merely laughed.

Papyrus gritted his teeth; he didn't like not knowing something.

Suddenly, a small beeping noise and a red icon appeared on Snowstorm visor as it lit up.

Snowstorm groggily sat up, pressed the button on the side of her visor, and scrolled down a floating menu in front of her, selecting the item "Energon" (as the whole menu was written in Cybertronian, only Sans and Gaster had a vague idea of what it said, as they only knew the verbal format of Cybertronian) she held her hand up as it materialized in her hand.

Once it materialized in her left hand completely, she reached up with her right hand, sliding her fingers under the headband part of her visor, and slipped it off.

Sans looked at her, slightly bewildered she would do that out of the blue, but he saw she had her eyes closed… more like almost tightly shut for some reason.

Snowstorm fumbled a bit with the tube of glowing blue liquid as she maneuvered it around to remove the cap.

Once she did, she removed the cover from the left side, and plugged the vial into a slot, the vial barely visible, only the very bottom of it filled with glowing blue liquid visible; she sat the visor down on the bed.

And with that, Snowstorm crawled further onto the bed and promptly fell onto the bed, deep in the realm of dreams within seconds.

Sans looked at Snowstorm, confusion written all over his skeletal face.

"…huh…?..." he muttered in confusion, detangling himself from his previous position, slightly embarrassed by what he did.

"The whole time I knew Yuki…she _never_ took that thing off… " Sans said.

"Ehem…" Papyrus coughed, attempting to not be rude.

"Yeah, bro?" Sans replied, his joking attitude back stronger than ever, even if he was still confused.

"Who is this person? And they abandoned who?" Papyrus asked in confusion as he pointed at Gaster.

Gaster sighed; he almost expected it considering how much time seemed to have passed.

[It's rude to point at people] Gaster signed with a sweet smile before pausing.

He blinked before noticing something.

[Sans, does Papyrus remember any of the Sign language I taught him..?]

"Sans, what is he doing?"

Gaster could not help it, he summoned another pair of his magic hands and grabbed Papyrus by his odd clothes and dropped him in a corner, putting him in timeout.

[Timeout for you young man.] Gaster stated, chuckling silently at Papyrus' confused and bewildered look.

Sans collapsed to the floor in a fit of laughs, "Paps, you just got PUNished by our father!" Sans managed to say in between his desperate gasps for air.

Papyrus blinked, it was as if a cartoon light bulb turned on above his head.

"Our father?... WAIT YOU JUST MADE A PUN!" Papyrus yelled the last part, pointing accusingly at Sans.

Snowstorm bolted upright, her teeth barred, making her very sharp k9 teeth visible.

Her markings were Glowing again and her eyes wide open, though her heterochromic eyes, Opalite blue (right) and Peridot green (left) looking around the room in a panicking manor, ice and frost forming around her.

Quickly shutting her eyes she hissed softly, ' _ow… that hurt worse than Papyrus' yelling! But not as bad as regular light… maybe… maybe I can… no.. I need to keep my visor on.. but is it even charged yet..?_ ' Snowstorm thought with panic, covering her eyes with her left arm, she reached out towards her Visor, and felt the electric pulse of the liquid in the vial. ' _Slagit! It's not completely charged yet!_ ' Snowstorm thought in panic and sadness… she didn't care if they were Monsters… if they saw her eyes they would call her a _Freak_ , _demon, abomination_...

Snowstorm backed herself up against the wall, and curled in on herself, the ice around her slowly receding.

"It's okay Yuki, you don't have to hide your face like that." Sans said softly, almost out of character in a way; especially to Papyrus.

Though Papyrus didn't understand what he said, he knew that is was out of character due to the tone.

Snowstorm shook her head, not once moving her head from its position where it was tucked between her arms and hidden by her knees and legs.

Gaster's eyes widened, he had only seen this reaction a few times, but not from Snowstorm… this was bad…

Carefully moving himself so that he was facing her, he reached out with his left hand, and gently touched Snowstorm's arm, Snowstorm did not respond, not even flinching.

"Not good…" Sans muttered as he saw no visible response from Snowstorm, and no change in her markings glowing state.

Gaster moved his hand, only for Snowstorm to fall down onto the bed; eyes closed, breath steady; the glow pulsing in time with her heart beat.

Snowstorm was dead asleep.

Sans fell on his behind, "I swear, sometimes I wonder if the kid is going to be the death of me…" Sans muttered before he promptly falling completely onto his back; asleep.

Papyrus' hands were twitching as he muttered about lazy-bone brothers.

Papyrus picked Sans up and left the room, seemingly on autopilot.

Gaster silently chuckled at their behavior, ' _They have changed so much since I had seen them before the accident.._ ' Gaster fondly thought.

Shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts, sadly at that moment his higher priority was Snowstorm, as he had seen her mental state quickly become unstable.

Lifting his hand from its spot, he gently rested it on Snowstorms forehead..

Letting the energy flow between them.. he entered her mindscape.

Only to see darkness.

His eyes widened, this was not right.

 _Drip drop_ … _drip drop_ …

 _Whack! Slice!_

" _Freak!... Monster!... Abomination!... Weirdo!... Demon!..._ " echoed from somewhere off to the right.

Gaster followed the horrid shouts until light began to show.

And was horrified at what he found.

She was stuck in a memory…

A very…very bad memory.

Snowstorm was lying on a stone floor, blood pouring from every wound on her black and blue bruised body, humans of every age holding something and hitting, cutting, and causing every other kind of harm, mental and physical.

' _Stop…stop…stop…STOP_ ' a female voice, said, their voice was odd, an untraceable accent to it with their voice being quiet and soft as snow until they screamed, then it turned colder and sharper than an ice spike.

Snowstorm's voice.

Quickly running towards Snowstorm (he was quite thankful his legs were not melted in this form) and in the process knock a couple 'memory' humans out of the way, he grabbed onto Snowstorm and held her.

"It's okay… it's okay… don't listen to what they say…" Gaster soothed, holding Snowstorm close to his body.

' _Safe…?_ ' Snowstorm questioned shakily, her body trembling in his embrace; the people and surroundings of the memory began to fade.

"Yes, safe…"

And with that, he was kicked out of her mind, feeling disorientated as he felt someone grab onto him.

Opening his eyes again, he saw Snowstorm was holding onto him as if he were a lifeline, he could feel his shirt becoming wet.

She was crying.

Slowly, in his shocked state of mind, Gaster lifted his hands… and slowly, ever so slowly, wrapped his right arm around Snowstorm, and patted her on the back with his left.

If he could, he would have been telling Snowstorm she was alright, but who could if you weren't able to speak?- not counting the mental realm that is.

So instead, he continued to pat her on the back and periodically rub circles. And soon, she fell asleep in his arms.

' _Heh, I guess she is a bit like Sans in the respect that they can fall asleep almost anywhere… atleast from what I remember, maybe that has changed-_ ' Gaster started, then remembered earlier..

A smile graced his lips, ' _I guess some things don't change after all…_ '

Leaning against the wall, he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep with Snowstorm in his lap, still clinging to him as if he was her lifeline…

Meanwhile… with Papyrus and a snoozing Sans…

 _Knock knock.._

"Hello?" Papyrus asked as he opened the door…

Only to see Asriel.

"I..I couldn't find Yuki…" Asriel sniffed as tears ran down his face.

"Don't worry, Brother found the human!" Papyrus said happily as he ushered Asriel inside.

"Really?!" Asriel exclaimed, perking up at the fact someone had found Snowstorm.

Papyrus merely laughed, and led Asriel to the living room and watched TV with him as the three other occupants of the house slept peacefully.

Snowstorm, though asleep in Gaster's arms, never once let go of him no matter how deep her sleep that time.

Though that didn't last, she slept for a mere four hours before waking up.

She blearily opened her eyes.

Looking around with barely opened eyes, she saw that nothing had changed since she had fallen asleep…

Curling up further, she shifted her hands so that her arms were on her chest, but she was still holding onto Gaster, or more specifically, his shirt.

' _Gaster… Gaster somehow… saved me from them? But how, it was a memory…_ ' Snowstorm questioned as she closed her eyes, her mind wandering aimlessly, but then came upon a question she wished to answer…

' _How can I reverse the damage done to Gaster's body?..._ ' she questioned.

Her mind wandered through the possibilities, but nothing was certain until she asked Gaster what experiment had caused it to happen.

Though.. as time passed, she could feel something growing weaker and weaker… though she didn't know what it was, it didn't feel like it was a good thing.

She lay there, against Gaster's chest, drifting in and out of different trains of thought, when she felt the arms around her shift in their position.

Slowly, Gaster lifted his left arm to cover his mouth as he yawned, his eyes glazed over with the fog of sleep.

Snowstorm, opening her eyes a fraction, moved her right hand away from Gaster's shirt, and reached towards her visor, only to fall short by a foot or two.

Gaster shifted slightly, and reached out with his left hand, and carefully, grabbed the visor just as Snowstorm did, and handed it to her.

Snowstorm looked up and him with wide eyes, and slowly took the visor from Gaster, removing the now empty vial, and placing the cover back on, and pushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear before sliding her visor on.

Once again pressing the button on the side of her visor, and it lit up.

Letting the vial vaporize, she hugged Gaster, happy that she could see things again without pain, though she was thankful that the light in the underground did not seem to harm her more than make her eyes sting, unlike on the surface where she would end up on bed rest for a month or more due to a severe outbreak, burning, and stinging.

Gaster silently chuckled, and Snowstorm felt his chest rumble, though later she would question how that was possible; as he was a skeleton.

That's when Sans walked in out of nowhere.

He closed the door behind him and blinked in a shocked haze, opened the door, and walked right back out.

Both Snowstorm and Gaster stared at the door in confusion, but then it clicked for Snowstorm.

Blushing at how childish she acted, she got off of Gaster's lap.

And ended up tripping over herself and face palming into the bed as if she had no balance and two left feet.

Gaster couldn't help but be reminded of when Papyrus was first learning to walk, and did what he did back then.

Picked them up and sat them up.

Snowstorm felt Gaster's hands wrap around her upper torso as he picked her up, and helped set her straight.

[Thank you..] She signed, a faint blush dusting her face.

[You're welcome.] Gaster signed, a smile upon his face.

There was a moment of stillness before Snowstorm continued.

[I.. I was thinking of ways to reverse the damage done to your body… what caused it in the first place?] she signed, deciding to be straight forward. At least as much as she could.

Gaster looked down at Snowstorm. And began to sign, a sad look upon his face.

[It was the DETERMINATION project,] Gaster started, [DETERMINATION is something humans have, and Monsters do not, because of this it takes much longer for the human body to turn to dust, and allows the human soul to exist outside of their body…. It also gives them considerable power, even if they cannot wield magic.] Gaster paused, letting Snowstorm absorb the information, when she nodded he continued. [I was not willing to test it on others, so I tested it on myself; giving myself a small dosage of liquid DETERMINATION repeatedly… this was the result…] Gaster ended, gesturing towards his half melted lower body.

Snowstorm blinked, to her the solution seemed… so obvious.

[Why don't you just remove the DETERMINATION from your body, or inject yourself with a 'anti-DETERMINATION'?] She asked.

Gaster blinked, and then blinked again, then again. ' _Why in the world did I not think of something as simple as that?_ ' Gaster questioned to himself.

[Huh…. That sounds like it would work…] Gaster signed, Sans coming into the room not much later.

Sans was carrying two plates, one with spaghetti, the second with a sandwich.

"You two hungry?" he asked; a silly grin upon his face as he handed the Spaghetti to Gaster, and the Sandwich to Snowstorm.

Snowstorm looked at the Sandwich, wondering how to eat it… she had seen the other kids in the orphanage eat them… but she wasn't sure… but she wanted to try it… she could smell that there was meat..

' _Might as well try…_ ' Snowstorm though as she carefully reached out, unsure of how to hold it, she copied the way she saw the other kids hold a sandwich.

The texture of the sandwich in her hands was odd to her, it was also slightly warm; she clumsily lifted the sandwich to her lips, and bit into it.

Chewing, then pausing, she stared at the sandwich wide eyed, ' _it tastes good!_ ' Snowstorm thought in excitement as she proceeded to devour the sandwich.

Sans and Gaster, who were watching her reaction, and both were rather surprised that she seemed to not know how to handle a sandwich, and were shell shocked when she quite literally, devoured it.

Snowstorm smiled, a large grin actually; partially revealing her fangs.

"You really like that, huh?" Sans chuckled, though Gaster merely stared at Snowstorm, never having noticed her fangs, he was fairly certain humans didn't have fangs that long…

Snowstorm clapped her hands, [Never had a sandwich before! It was good!] She exclaimed.

Though she was smiling, her eyes were dull, she felt something thinning, and it scared her, it was like something important was fading away…

Gaster felt something off about Snowstorms smile, something wasn't right.

Snowstorm, in an attempt to distract herself from the feeling of losing something, asked if there was a way to remove determination from a Monsters body.

"Yeah, why?" Sans said, Gaster's head snapped up.

Gaster repeated most of what he said to Snowstorm, minus the lesson on Monsters that is.

Sans froze at the theory. "Come, Gaster you need to come with me to the lab, Yuki, why don't you go play with Asriel?" he suggested.

Snowstorm froze, and thought about it for a moment, which play did he mean? The kind she remembered happening at the orphanage? Or the kind she did with Lazerbeak?...

[Play? What is play?] She signed slowly, tilting her head to get the point of confusion across.

Gaster and Sans exchanged worried glances, how could a child not know what playing was?

An idea came to Sans… "Why don't you go help Papyrus and Asriel with their puzzles?"

Snowstorm smiled and clapped her hands, jumping up off the bed she lost her balance and fell to the floor with a silent _oomph_!

Immediately, Snowstorm got back up and ran out of the room and hopped down the stairs, Gaster and Sans slowly following behind.

"Ah! Hello human!" Papyrus said cheerfully, though he was still attempting to keep his voice down.

[Sans mentioned you guys were doing a puzzle?] Snowstorm signed quickly, almost to quickly for Asriel to make it out.

"Yep!" Asriel said and pointed at the jigsaw puzzle on the coffee table he and Papyrus were sitting at.

Snowstorm looked at the table, and a mere matter of moments the jigsaw puzzle was solved.

Papyrus and Asriel stared at Snowstorm, "How?" they both said in sync, well, one in Cybertronian, the other in English.

[It was simple compared to what I normally do.] Snowstorm signed, silently giggling at their reaction.

"Simple? Then what do you normally do?" Asriel asked.

Snowstorm brought up the menu again, and scrolled down to an _Advanced Level 3 Cybertronian Cubic Puzzle_.

When it had completely formed on the ground-it was too large for Snowstorm to carry- it was about half as tall as Asriel.

Speaking of Asriel, he and Papyrus were staring confusedly at the cube.

Snowstorm went through the menu again, and grabbed another vial of Energon.

Letting a couple drops fall onto the cube, she re-capped the vial and stored it away for later.

The cube glowed, a seemingly random pattern of glowing light emerged from the cube, and soon, it began to disassemble itself.

And there lay, on the floor, around seven hundred puzzle pieces of varying size and shape.

Both Papyrus and Asriel were staring open mouthed at the sight before them.

' _No wonder she had no trouble solving the jigsaw puzzle!_ ' Asriel thought.

"How do we solve this one? Or put it together at all?..." Asriel asked as he scratched the back of his neck.

Snowstorm smiled an almost sadistic smile; she knew how long it took first timers to solve such a puzzle.

' _This is going to be fun!_ ' she crowed in her mind as she picked up two puzzle pieces she figured would fit together to start the outline.

Putting them together, they fit perfectly; the edges that met glowed for a second and became one.

"This is an amazing puzzle!" Papyrus shouted, finally out of his stupor.

Snowstorm flinched, her muscles tensed, and she almost bolted, but caught herself.

' _It's okay… just Papyrus…_ ' she chanted a couple times as she took a deep breath.

She guided Asriel on how to do it, which was fairly simple; it was just like a 3D puzzle.

And in turn, Asriel guided Papyrus.

Hours later, when they were about three fourths of the way done with the puzzle, Snowstorm felt something… break.

Something just snapped, fear and despair coursed through her like wild fire.

She could no longer feel the bond she had to her Kaa-san and Oto-san…

' _T…that means…Kaa-san and Oto-san are…_ ' She stuttered in her own mind, tears running down her face as she dropped the puzzle piece in her hand in shock.

"What's wrong, Yuki?" Asriel asked, a look of worry upon his fur covered face.

She stood up, and bolted, running out the back door and into the forest, a thick layer of ice covering everything around her; leaving a trail of thick ice behind her.

As she ran, things cut her, scraped her, and bruised her, she didn't pay attention to where she was running…

And so… she ran, and ran… and ran… she didn't stop, even when she found a cliff… she just went around it… and up the trail… when she reached the edge of the cliff on the far side of the underground, she collapsed to her knees, clutching the middle of her chest.

Even though the temperature there was warmer than Snowdin, ice had covered the place the moment she fell to her knees.

Not even thinking about the consequences, Snowstorm raised her head to the magically created sky above, and cried her heart out.

The crying sound was inhuman, its pitch to high, to guttural.

It was a horrible broken, screeching roar, so filled with despair that if it was a word on a piece of paper; it would be drowning in a lake of despair.

The markings upon her skin had flared to life, glowing a dark, depressing blue.

Her ability ran wild, creating a severe blizzard throughout all of Snowdin, the waterfalls, and the core.

Cold wind whipped around the area, ripping branches from the trees, birds flew away in fright or took cover, snow piled up on top of the slippery ice.

Pausing and inhaling some air, she continued to cry her heart out.

She didn't know how long she was there, and she didn't care.

Her Kaa-san and Oto-san were _dead_.

She just wanted to die, to join her Kaa-san and Oto-san…

But she knew she never could, they were now one with the All-spark… while she..

She would not go there when she died.

Snowstorm would never see them again.

 _Never_.

Life to her… it wasn't worth it.

But neither was death.

Snowstorm just wanted to… disappear.

She wanted the pain in her chest to go away.

It just hurt… too much for her to bear.

Arctic cold tears continued to flow down her face and drip onto the dress she wore, freezing upon contact.

She felt as if there was nothing around her…the grief and despair consuming her.

She lost complete sense of time, and just cried; her ability still going wild.

"Yuki!" a distorted voice called.

Snowstorm paused for a millisecond before continuing to cry, that voice was familiar to her.. but she didn't care.

"Yuki!" The voice repeated, clearer this time.

Snowstorm paused, and attempted to look around, but couldn't.

Something was wrapped around her…

"Yuki! Calm down!" the voice shouted again.

She tried to calm down, but she was already too far gone into the deep pit of emotion she found herself in.

And then… nothing but darkness.

Meanwhile…

Gaster held Snowstorm tightly in his arms, his eyes tightly shut as the storm continuously barraged him with 'attacks'.

Gaster sat there, and held snowstorm, attempting to find her in the darkness of her mind.

He had been afraid when he had heard the screeching roar, he didn't know why.. but he had a feeling it was Snowstorm.

Or maybe it was just the blizzard?

' _There you are!_ ' Gaster thought, he shouted her name, and asked for her to calm down repeatedly…

Only after hugging her small, mental form, that she began to calm down, and he was booted out of her mind the moment that she fell into the darkness of sleep.

But then, everything went black.

Sans ran over as quickly as he could, but was stopped by a burst of freezing cold air and a thick barrier of ice.

"Gaster!" Sans yelled, banging on the ice barrier with his skeletal hands, not even forming a crack or dent in the ice.

"I can't break this without harming them! Alphys is the only one who would know-!" Sans muttered in distress as he pulled out his phone and held it to where his ears would have been.

 _Ring, Rinngggg_ …

\\\H-Hello Sans? What's g-going on?\\\ Stuttered a female voice.

"Alphys, get to the cliff that's on the border between Snowdin and Hotlands! Now! someone has lost control over their magic!" Sans said pressingly.

\\\Who?\\\ Alphys asked, not a stuttered in her voice as crashing sounds were heard over the phone.

"A young female! That's all you will know until you get here! Now hurry!" Sans said, his voice cracking before he ended the call.

He collapsed to his knees, electric blue tears running down his cheek bones.

He stared at the ice barrier, which was more like an ice block that Gaster and Snowstorm were sealed within. Placing his hand on the ice, he could feel the biting cold emanating from it, which meant it was frigidly cold for a skeleton like him to feel it.

Sans couldn't help but worry, humans, even thoughs as strange as Snowstorm, would not be able to stand the cold… and Gaster… Gaster was still weak from the extraction of DT…

 _Crunch, slip, crunch…_

Someone was coming near.

A gasp was heard.

"S-Sans, what happened, is that Dr. Gaster? I thought he died! And is that a human?!" Alphys almost yelled in a high pitched voice.

Sans merely nodded.

"Dr. Gaster lost control of his magic? But last I heard he can't create ice!" Alphys asked confusedly as she sat down the pack she carried on her back.

Sans shook his head. "I will explain after I know they are safe… but it was the human who had lost control; not Gaster." Sans murmured, his voice shaking.

"But humans don't have magic!... Sans…?" Alphys exclaimed, worried about Sans' state of mind.

She had never seen him act this way. Not once.

"Just… Just save them…Alphys…" Sans pleaded…

Alphys shifted on her two pastel yellow scaled feet, before looking at Sans, and the barrier of ice encasing Snowstorm and Gaster.

Suddenly a firm look appeared on her face. "I will do my best!" Alphys declared as she gave sans a salute.

Alphys paced around the ice block trying to see if there was any way to melt it or something; touching it she immediately removed her hand as she felt as though she had been bitten by the cold.

Rubbing her hands together she ran to her bag to grab an odd machine that looked like a cross between a cellphone, metal detector, and a regular computer…

Walking around the ice barrier again, words and statistics began to appear on the screen.

"The human is indeed the source… the ice is made out of magic… Sans, do you know what caused them to lose control in the first place?" Alphys asked.

"Extreme emotional distress… but I do not know what caused that in the first place… Yuki just ran off…" Sans murmured, his voice a bit more steady than before.

"How did Dr. Gaster end up stuck in the ice?" she asked as she rummaged through her bag for another device of some kind.

Sans looked at the ice, where you could see Gaster, frozen in time, hugging Snowstorm tightly.

He sighed, "Gaster was attempting to calm her down, her magic wasn't letting me near her at all…" Sans whispered, his voice cracking as it was barely audible..

Alphys looked back at the device she used to scan Snowstorm and Gaster earlier.

"Something is off… Is it alright if I materialized their souls?" Alphys asked, unsure if Sans would let her.

Sans paused, he wasn't sure how that would go… but if it meant getting them out of that block of ice he was willing to do anything.

He nodded.

Alphys nodded, and stood in front of the ice barrier, her face stern as she initiated the required steps to start a 'battle'.

Alphys gasped at what she saw, tears running down her face as she covered her mouth with her hand.

She expected two souls to show up, one white and upside down, the other colored and right side up…

But what she saw was a Monster soul sheltering a…different…soul?...

The soul inside the Monster's soul was much smaller, and instead of one color, there were three colors, violet on the top left, light blue on the top right, and white on the bottom.

But what downright scared her… was the fact it was injured.

The soul was half way to shattering, blood staining around the edges around the break, stitches held it together, blood seeping from where the stiches went through the 'skin' of the soul, and finally… the bottom was dripping with blood.

Sans bolted up, and ran over to where Alphys was to see why she had gasped…

Only to see what Alphys had seen.

He stood there, frozen, he didn't know what to do, he had never seen such a broken soul, nor another soul sheltering another…

Sans reached out, and gently brushed the edge of one his pointer finger against the Monster soul; Gaster's.

It jumped back in surprise and started moving around in a panicking manner.

They saw Gaster's body also jump.

That meant the ice on the inside either wasn't completely solid, or was non-existent past a certain point.

"Calm down Dr. Gaster!" Alphys shouted as Gaster's soul repeatedly almost ran into the magical walls.

Gaster's soul stopped in its tracks, and seemingly turned to stare at Alphys.

"You both need to wake back up… I can't break the ice.." Alphys murmured.

Gaster's soul bobbed up and down, as if saying okay.

"And please Dr. Gaster, return the humans soul to their body…" Alphys stammered in a tiny voice.

It bobbed again, but seemed to shake a bit as if unsure.

Alphys sighed, "Mercy." She murmured, the soul and magic walls disappearing.

After a few minutes of tense and awkward silence, the barrier of ice began to disintegrate.

After a full two minutes, it was gone.

Snowstorm's and Gaster's bodies fell limply to the ground.

Alphys grabbed her back and rushed forward.

Quickly, she set both Gaster and Snowstorm flat on their backs.

She quickly checked Snowstorms pulse and temperature; she was freezing cold.

Wrapping Snowstorms small body in a blanket and handing her to Sans she proceeded to check on Gaster.

"Dr. Gaster will be fine, he is just over exhausted. Yuki, I think you called her, needs to be warmed up soon, she is freezing cold. Humans cannot handle such temperatures." Alphys said in a rush, using her magic to lift levitate Gaster above the ground.

"They should be brought back to your place Sans, the lab is too far and you can't teleport them because of their condition…" and with that, Alphys walked off, Sans following behind.

They walked through the snow, and were careful not to slip on the ice that lay not far beneath the snow.

 _Crunch, crunch_ … the snow went as they walked throughout the now thoroughly snowed in Snowdin forest.

When they got to Sans' house they went through the back door as it was the closest to the forest.

' _At the rate things are going.. this might as well be the front door._ ' Sans thought with a small amount of amusement.

From there, Sans led Alphys upstairs and to his room, he figured it was better for Snowstorm to wake up in familiar surroundings… plus his room was bigger than Papyrus', so it was able to hold more equipment if need be.

Setting Snowstorm on his bed and covering her with a blanket, he told Alphys he would be right back with the guest bed.

"Guest bed?... bring it in?...how?" Alphys questioned as she sat her bag on the bed; her magic still levitating Gaster above the ground.

Not five minutes later, Sans came back with a simple bed levitating behind him.

Alphys questioned where he got that… she hadn't seen it before.

Sans moved his hand down slowly, the bed settling in the corner perpendicular to the bed that was already in the room.

He then proceeded to make the bed… the lazy way; using his magic.

Alphys would have rolled her eyes had she not been worried about Gaster and Snowstorm's condition.

She gently lowered Gaster onto the bed and covered him with a blanket before returning to Snowstorm's side.

She began to work quickly, taking things out of her bag.

First she took out a thermometer, and took Snowstorms temperature again.

76°F….

Alphys paled, the human body temperature was supposed to be 97-100°F.

The only accounts she had of a human body being that cold is when the body was dead, but Snowstorm was still breathing; very much alive.

"Sans, has she drank any water since you met her?"

"No, she hasn't eaten either."

Frantically, Alphys dug into her bag, and grabbed the items needed for an intravenous water and glucose drip.

She grabbed the IV fluid, saline flush syringe, connector tubing, IV catheter, alcohol prep, non-latex gloves, medical tape, tourniquet, gauze wrap, Tegaderm dressing, drip set, and an infusion pole?...

"How do you even fit all that in that bag of yours?" Sans muttered in confusion.

Alphys ignored him, and continued with what she was doing.

She put on the pair of gloves, and grabbed the alcohol prep and tourniquet, lifting Snowstorm's sleeve Alphys was about to tie to tourniquet around Snowstorm's upper arm, when she decided against it; she wasn't willing to restrict the blood flow with Snowstorm's condition.

Alphys searched for any visible veins, and found some in Snowstorms right hand.

Taking the Alcohol prep, she opened it and rubbed it around the area she planned to stick, and took the IV catheter, taking the cap off she carefully angled it at the vein and pressed down, pushing the needle into the vein.

Using her magic she levitated the medical tape over to her and grabbed it with her right hand, holding the needle with her left hand.

Quickly, she put the medical tape over the needle, securing it in place.

Next she added the Tegaderm dressing on top of the medical tape, which further secured the catheter in place.

After that Alphys added the connecting tube to the IV catheter, and attached the saline flush syringe just as blood appeared as it would in a blood draw, pushing down on the syringe cap, the saline flushed the blood from the IV catheter before it could get to the connector tube.

Next she grabbed the poll and hung the bag of fluid bag on the hooks, grabbing the drip set she removed the saline flush from the connector tub and instead connected the drip set and quickly connected the drip set to the IV fluid bag; moving to the part of the drip set close to the fluid bag, she set it for a slow drip.

After she had finished that, she grabbed the pink gauze wrap and wrapped it around her hand, securing the IV catheter and connecting tube in place and making it so Snowstorm couldn't accidentally pull out the needle in her sleep or in panic when she woke up.

"You got any extra blankets Sans? This thin blanket won't be enough to keep her warm." Alphys asked in a rush as she began to dig through her bag for some other things.

"Yeah." Sans said before he walked off to grab a couple of thicker blankets.

Alphys shook her head at Sans' broken tone, she would be examining him after she finished dealing with Snowstorm.

After a minute of digging through her bag, she found what she needed.

It was a heart rate monitor that went on the humans finger.

She placed it on Snowstorm's pointer finger on her right hand, and waited a moment while it calculated the heart rate.

 _35bmp_ the small machine stated.

The regular resting heart rate for a human athlete was 40bmp, and not below that.

Alphys stared worriedly at Snowstorm, that heart rate was too slow for someone of her size, and presumable age and weight…

Sans reentered the room while Alphys was in deep thought about Snowstorm, and took one of the much thicker blankets, and draped it over Snowstorm, leaving her arm with the IV above the blanket.

Alphys shook her head to clear it of unnecessary thoughts, "Sans, we need to talk." She said simply, and dragged Sans out of the room by his jacket.

Meanwhile….

' _Kaa-san and Oto-san are_ _ **dead**_ _!_ ' Snowstorm screamed in grief, it echoed throughout the dream she was stuck in.

She didn't know what to do with them gone….

She was curled up in a tight ball, floating in a black void like space, her hair floating around her; her visor missing and soft baby blue pajama pants and long sleeve shirt.

"Shhhh…" a familiar voice gently hushed from somewhere in the distance.

Snowstorm was desperate for someone… or anything… familiar to her…

Uncurling herself, she looked around with her mismatched eyes, and slowly, ever so slowly, floated towards where the familiar voice was coming from.

She saw Gaster, who had their arms open wide towards them in welcome.

Tears welled in her eyes, and she bolted towards Gaster; wrapping her arms around him.

' _Kaa-san and Oto-san are dead!_ ' she repeated as she held onto Gaster tighter than someone would a lifeline.

Gaster hugged back, "It's alright, it's alright…" he hushed her softly.

Snowstorm reduced into a sobbing, nonsense mumbling, shaking, scared child.

"Don't worry, your Kaa-san and Oto-san are in a better place now.." Gaster murmured softly, he was walking on thin ice.

' _Y-yeah… after all, they h-hated being in the war…_ ' Snowstorm hiccoughed.

"War?" Gaster asked softly, he knew, that this was indeed thin ice he was walking on.

' _Kaa-san and Oto-san were neither human, nor Monster… they were Cybertronians… there are three factions of Cybertronian, Autobots, Decepticons, and Neutrals. The Autobots and Decepticons had been at war for billions of years, Autobots wanted peace, while Decepticons wanted power. The Neutrals on the other hand… they took neither side. Kaa-san and Oto-san were Neutrals, but the Decepticons offered something they couldn't turn down… a completely uninterrupted environment to work on their experiments. They accepted, Kaa-san… Soundwave… eventually became the Communications Officer, and Oto-san… Shockwave… was the head scientist, Kaa-san would have joined Oto-san, but Kaa-san knew they needed to have two separate posts so Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, would not know of their relationship.. and to keep me safe from him… Megatron wanted to destroy all humans… and Oto-san was afraid that Megatron would order one or both of them to kill, torture or experiment upon me. Oto-san created the visor I wear to help with my sensitivity to light and keep me organized and as a communication link if need be… sometime later, Megatron wanted them to do a horrible experiment, and they abandoned the Decepticons. The only reason they didn't do it before was they didn't have everything prepared if something happened… they went to the Autobots side, and helped them out a bit with something about the Decepticons. They eventually joined as it seemed the safest place for me as the Autobots actually had humans on base… but… a lot of the humans treated me like an_ _ **abomination**_ _whenever my ability acted up in an emotional fit or something… it wasn't long after that.. that Kaa-san and Oto-san were sent on a mission and I ran off to the mountain to get away from their medic and the humans… I fell down into the underground when running away from humans who saw my ability act up. When I was doing the puzzle with Papyrus and Asriel… I felt the bond.. I don't know how to explain it really…but it just snapped; broke…_ ' Snowstorm sobbed into Gaster's black shirt.

Gaster filed the mention of Cybertronian away for later.

"It's okay, you're away from the war…you are safe… just like they wanted. And listen, your are _not_ and abomination, you are just special." Gaster murmured as he hugged her back tightly.

After a few minutes, Snowstorm looked up at Gaster just a bit and saw the kind look on his face.

' _Snowstorm…_ ' Snowstorm murmured.

"Huh?" Gaster looked Down at Snowstorm in confusion.

' _The name Kaa-san and Oto-san gave me when they saved me from the orphanage is Snowstorm…_ ' she murmured in a tiny voice.

At that moment, he felt something… latch onto him for lack of better word.

Gaster smiled, for some reason he was touched by the fact she trusted him with her name and not the name she was going by.

"What a pretty name, now, Snowstorm, why don't you wake up so you can finally eat some food?" Gaster asked; his chest rumbling as he chuckled.

Snowstorm mumbled a yes in agreement, but didn't want to let go of Gaster.

"Don't worry; I will be there when you wake up." Gaster assured her.

Snowstorm nodded, hoping he was right, and let herself fade away from the dreamscape.

Gaster followed not a moment later.

Outside of the dreamscape…

Snowstorm woke up, her body aching and sluggish like someone had repeatedly stomped on her and she had just done hundreds of rounds of training. She felt something holding her wrist straight, ' _most likely a binding_.' She noted.

Opening her eyes; her visor booted up.

She tried sitting up, her arms shaking under the weight of her body; weak from using her ability to such an extent.

She tried bending her wrists to make herself for stable, but collapsed onto the bed as she felt a shock of pain run through her hand and wrist.

She felt someone sit on the bed, and a skeletal hand shakily pushing the hair out of her face.

Opening her eyes –having closed them due to the pain- she saw Gaster.

Snowstorm, in a fit of determination, attempted to sit up again, this time keeping her right wrist straight while bending her left wrist.

Shakily, Gaster helped Snowstorm sit up, while doing so he could feel just how weak his body was.

Snowstorm raised her right hand after steadying herself.

Looking at it, she blinked.

{What in the name of primus is this?...} she questioned and she began looking around to see where the plastic cord led to.

She never noticed she had spoken through the bond for the first time since she had fallen down.

Gaster gasped, {Did I just hear her thoughts?...} he questioned, not even noticing what he was doing.

Snowstorm froze in her place, and turned to look at Gaster; her eyes wide behind her visor.

She decided to test if he was indeed somehow accessing the bond.

She sent a small memory of her Kaa-san talking to her through the bond; it was when she was first introduced to the cybertronian puzzles.

She watched Gaster's expressions carefully.

He stared into space confusedly and he shook his head {Giant robots and puzzles?} he questioned.

' _So he does have access to the bond… how did that happen?... was it because…no..no..not going to think about it…_ ' Snowstorm thought.

{It seems with Kaa-san and Oto-san… being gone.. the bond latched onto you, Gaster.} Snowstorm hesitantly responded.

{Bond?} Gaster replied in confusion as he attempted to flatten Snowstorm's hair which was like a birds nest.

{Me, Kaa-san, and Oto-san never understood it… all we knew was that it latched onto Kaa-san.. who was a natural telepath, and therefore link to Oto-san through their bond… that was all we could figure out.. besides what it could do…} Snowstorm couldn't help but smile at the memory of Shockwave crashing when she had sent a memory over the link for the first time, it just had to be of her floating upside down, didn't it?

Gaster collapsed onto the bed laughing at the sight, {does that happen anytime something illogical happens?} Gaster asked as his body shook with silent laughter.

{Yep!} Snowstorm replied happily.

Though she was still damaged from feeling the bond snap in the first place, the new one seemed to be already stabilizing her.

Looking back down at her hands, she pointed at the Gauze wrapped around her hand.

{What's this?} She asked.

Gaster blinked, he wasn't sure… that part of his memory was rather faded.

{I don't remember..} Gaster replied as he attempted to see what other memories had faded.

Snowstorm was about to laugh at his forgetfulness when she fell into a coughing fit.

Gaster rubbed circles on Snowstorm's back while bracing her as well as he could, and asked her if she was feeling alright.

{I fine…} Snowstorm replied after her coughing fit had seemed to stop.

Snowstorm leaned into Gaster's arms as she took a shaky breath; a shiver ran down her spine.

Her eyes closed slightly, she felt tired…

{I don't think you're as well as you say, Snowstorm.} He murmured through the bond; continuing to rub her back as it seemed to sooth her.

 _Creeeeeakkkk…thump…_

 _Click_!

The door to the room opened.

In rushed Alphys who was attempting to catch her breath.

Gaster didn't know who they were, but he felt like he should know them…

He was beginning to grow worried with the fact his memory seemed to have more holes than Swiss cheese.

If Gaster had muscles, they would have tensed up; he did not trust them, especially near Snowstorm in their mental and psychical condition.

Snowstorm shifted a bit, curling up just a bit as if seeking warmth and comfort.

Gaster turned his attention away from Alphys and grabbed the blanket that was previously covering her, he covered her with it and continued to motion he had done before; he could feel Snowstorm's muscles relaxing under his touch.

"What in the world are you two doing up?! You should both be resting! And who was coughing?" Alphys said in a rush as she checked the IV bag, switching it out with another one as she saw that it was almost empty.

Snowstorm whimpered quietly at the loud voice, snuggling closer to Gaster.

Gaster gave Alphys a stern look, his heterochromic eyes glowing; not that Alphys saw it. She was facing the other direction making sure the IV was still correctly intact.

"Are you two even listening?" Alphys asked as she turned around.

She saw the stern look on Gaster's face along with the weak glow of hit heterochromic eyes.

"Dr. Gaster you should not be using your magic so soon after the DT extraction!" Alphys reprimanded.

At this point, Gaster was seeing very dark Memories through the bond, each of them getting worse as Alphys raised her voice.

The glow in his eyes strengthened, oh, he heard her alright, but she was scaring Snowstorm further into her shell. He wasn't going to let that happen; no siree.

He could also feel her heartbeat, it was much fast than it was earlier.

"Are you two even paying attention?!" Alphys said sternly as she whipped around.

Snowstorm coughed, and attempted to bury herself under Gaster's arms and the blanket; afraid of the loud voice.

{Don't worry, everything will be okay.} Gaster hushed as he let her hide beneath his arms.

His sleeves were rather large, big enough to act as a blanket for Snowstorm, and she took advantage of that; hiding behind them and the blanket.

Throughout this little ordeal, Gaster never let Alphys out of his sight; not even the slightest.

He may be weak, but that didn't mean he couldn't summon a pair of hands or two, as they were something he did on a regular basis.

A pair of hands floated in front of Gaster…

' _You will not frighten Snowstorm more than you already have!_ ' Gaster growled mentally.

The hands went after Alphys…

* * *

 **White: yes. I know. I'm evil with cliff hangers.**

 **But really, without them I don't feel the need to continue, and you guys wouldn't want that, now would you? Once again, thank you to** **Sun the man of hope** **for the encouragement!**


	3. Chapter 3

**White: Warning, throughout most of the story I was listening to "[Undertale] Gaster's Theme Remix - W. D. Gaster's Megalovania (by amella)" on youtube… you have been warned.**

* * *

 ** _Warnings: implications of dark themes and triggers for dark memories._**

* * *

 _Last time…_

{Don't worry, everything will be okay.} Gaster hushed as he let her hide beneath his arms.

His sleeves were rather large, big enough to act as a blanket for Snowstorm, and she took advantage of that; hiding behind them and the blanket.

Throughout this little ordeal, Gaster never let Alphys out of his sight; not even the slightest.

He may be weak, but that didn't mean he couldn't summon a pair of hands or two, as they were something he did on a regular basis.

A pair of hands floated in front of Gaster…

'You will not frighten Snowstorm more than you already have!' Gaster growled mentally.

The hands went after Alphys…

 _Currently…_

The hands went after Alphys quicker than her eyes could track; she screamed in fright as they grabbed her and flung her across the room.

The sound of pounding footsteps was heard and the door was flung open.

"What's going on in here?!" a… quite frankly freaked out sans yelled as he entered the room, just feet from running into the wall as he stopped.

Sans didn't know what in the world was going on, all he knew was that he felt a spike of magic and a loud crash, though… seeing the scene now worried him, Alphys was slumped against the wall,; grumbling about some anime and strengths. Gaster was sitting there, Glaring at Alphys….

And Snowstorm was nowhere in sight.

His eyes widened.

"Gaster, where is Yuki?" Sans asked quickly, not even noticing he was speaking in Cybertronian, or the confused and mystified look on Alphys face-she filed it away in her mind to check out later.

Gaster blinked and looked towards Sans, slowly, he moved one of his arms to reveal Snowstorm, who was curled up in his lap.

Snowstorm was holding onto Gaster's shirt weakly, but still refused to give up her grip on one of the few that seemingly truly felt familiar to her; even with the IV in her right hand, causing pain when she bent her hand in any direction.

Gaster got the feeling of defenselessness, fear, and an odd emotion he couldn't pin down, from Snowstorm.

Feeling this, he hid her with his sleeves again, and the two negative emotions he could detect seemingly vanished, while the third grew stronger.

Gaster barely tilted his head in thought, a habit he gained while locked away for so long.

He shoved the thoughts out of his mind for now, he needed to pay attention to Sans… and whoever that person was that scared Snowstorm.

"Gaster, why are you hiding Yuki?" Sans asked, his arms crossed as if scolding a young child, when in fact he was scolding his father.

Gaster chuckled silently at the irony of the situation.

But then froze, wondering how to explain why, as Snowstorm didn't seem to trust his sons or the others with her name yet, so there were other things she kept from them.

Taking a deep breath, he sighed.

[Sans, that is something she has to tell you herself, but now is not the time…] Gaster paused.

[For now, she is frightened by the new presence.. sans, do you by any chance know who they are?] Asking the last part reluctantly, he didn't want to worry Sans with the holes in his memory.

Sans blinked, they looked worriedly at Gaster. "You don't remember Alphys? Are you sure you're okay, dad?" Sans questioned, reluctantly calling Gaster his dad, as Alphys didn't know about it…

Alphys silently sat in the corner, gaping like a fish as the imaginary gears in her mind turned.

Gaster shook his head, only half paying attention to Sans, Gaster was a tad bit busy trying to figure out what that feeling was…

"Dad, are you even paying attention?" Sans demanded, lazily glaring at his father indicating he was playing around.

Gaster grinned, sure, it was creepy and possible outright disturbing to most that didn't know him, but to Sans it was a welcoming sight to see.

Gaster's grin grew in size as soon as Sans realized that the 'magic' hands were no longer near Gaster.

Suddenly Sans was assaulted by skeletal hands tickling him.

Sans fell into a fit of laughter; attempting to get away from the floating hands that were tickling him.

' _It's good to be back!_ ' Gaster thought merrily as he watched sans attempt to get away from his floating hands.

Snowstorm peeked above Gaster's sleeve. Her chest began to rumble with silent laughter as she saw sans, though the fear emanating from her side of the bond was still present.

"D-D-Dad S-Stop IT!" Sans managed to say between laughing and gasping for air.

Which was odd, but the skeletal family never questioned it; as they all had that, so they just figured it was something that skeletons do, even if they had no lungs.

{Silly Sans!} Snowstorm cheered through the bond childishly, Gaster was rather happy to see her act closer to her age than as an adult.

Gaster was bordering full blown laughter, but he knew that he would probably fall down onto the bed, which would surprise and most likely scare Snowstorm…

He didn't want to take that chance.

Gaster paused, his extra pair of hands vanishing as he felt like an adrenaline rush was wearing off, he slumped against the back wall, his eyes half closed as he fought off the bought of tiredness.

"Ummm… S-Sans… shouldn't you get them b-both something t-to eat?" Alphys stammered as her mind attempted to process the information she was given.

Snowstorm also paused, and looked up and Gaster before settling back down, holding onto his shirt.

It seemed as if she was taking cues from Gaster, as a young child would.

Sans shook his head to clear it of the fog of confusion.

"Hey, Yuki, you hungry?" Sans asked in cybertronian, knowing that he would not get a response if he spoke in English.

Snowstorm looked at sans, and tilted her head in uncertainty…

Then her stomach growled.

She blushed as she nodded.

Gaster chuckled sleepily, he figured he should probably eat as well… as it would help him regain his strength and energy.

"C-Can I please check on her state? She might no longer need the IV…" Alphys stammered, afraid of being thrown across the room again by a quite obviously over protective Gaster.

Gaster looked towards Sans, wanting an explanation.

Sans sighed, "Alphys, why don't you introduce yourself?"

Alphys shifted from foot to foot, having stood up some time ago. "I-I'm Alphys, the current royal scientist…I'm here because you both were in emergency health states…" Alphys stuttered.

Gaster began to move his arms to sign a welcome to her, but Snowstorm grabbed his sleeve again…

Gaster blinked, and looked down. {Snowstorm, it is alright… she did not mean to scare you… Alphys.. Just wanted to make sure you were okay.} Gaster murmured through the bond as he ran his skeletal hand through Snowstorm's hair.

{Not her, something else here; followed her.} Snowstorm whimpered, trying to hide under his sleeve again.

Gaster looked around, he saw nothing. {Snowstorm, there is nothing there, you are safe.} Gaster said, attempting to not sound confused.

Snowstorm stopped attempting to hide behind Gaster's sleeves, but did not let go of him, and looked at the corner to the right of Alphys, not taking her eyes off it even with her visor on.

Gaster smiled softly. {If there is anything or anyone there, I won't let them hurt you, okay?} He assured her.

{Promise?} Snowstorm meekly asked.

{I Promise.} Gaster replied with a soft smile as he ruffled Snowstorm's hair.

{Hey!} Snowstorm protested.

Throughout Snowstorm and Gaster's conversion through the bond, Sans and Alphys watched in confusion, awe, shock, and a myriad of other emotion.

To them, Snowstorm and Gaster were talking without even opening their mouths, as if they were telepathic.

Well, one of them anyways.

Gaster moved his arms, this time Snowstorm didn't protest; though she still kept an eye on the corner, text flying across her visor.

[Hello Alphys, it's nice to meet you... sorry for the attack earlier…] Gaster apologized.

"It's alright, but if you don't mind me asking, why did you attack in the first place? And can I please check her condition…" Alphys requested, understanding the sign language now that she was no longer in shock.

{Snowstorm, is it alright if Alphys checks your condition?... you don't have to let her if you don't want to.} Gaster asked, giving Snowstorm a choice, so as to not back her into a corner or something that would frighten her more than whatever was already spooking her.

Snowstorm nodded, but did not make any motions to move away from Gaster, who was currently her source of comfort.

Gaster nodded, and was about to lift Snowstorm off his lap when she shook her head no and held onto him tighter.

Gaster sighed, and looked pleadingly at Sans. He had no clue what to do; he never dealt with such an issue before... not that he could remember anyways.

Sans grinned, inwardly smiling at the predicament that Gaster found himself in.

Even if he was still questioning why Snowstorm would refuse to give up her hold on Gaster… after all, she didn't like touch, or at least that is what Toriel said.

 _Speaking of Toriel…_

Toriel paced in front of the large door, unsure as to what to do, she wanted to help her son and the human child… but.. what if another fell down? Or something happened while she was gone?

"Oh who am I kidding?" Toriel muttered, "I will help Yuki and my son! I cannot let them to face such a horrible fate!" Toriel said with a strong resolve.

She pushed open the gate that led to Snowdin forest…

Only to get buried in snow as a blizzard hit her hard.

 _Back with Snowstorm…_

Sans shook his head, he could see there was no way of getting Snowstorm to let go.

"I-it's alright D-Dr. Gaster… I can do it while she is in your lap…" Alphys stammered.

Gaster nodded, and shifted Snowstorm carefully, letting her hold onto him and making it clear he was just changing how she was sitting; making it so she was facing Alphys.

Alphys carefully kept her body language as non-threatening as possible as she walked up to Snowstorm and Gaster.

Snowstorm's body tensed up the moment Alphys was within four feet of her, but she still refused to let that corner out of her sight.

Alphys took Snowstorm's temperature and heart rate again, now it was 60bmp… her body temperature stayed the same though, and that concerned Alphys.

"I'ma go get them some lunch from Grillby's." Sans stated casually as he walked off.

Gaster nodded, and brought his attention back to Snowstorm, who was tensed up, Gaster was getting a myriad of negative emotions from her.

"Everything seems alright, but I'm going to leave the IV in until after you have finished eating and have drank some water." Alphys stated as she stood back up from her kneeling position and moved back, Snowstorm calming down once Alphys was far enough away.

{See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?} Gaster asked playfully.

{I guess.. } Snowstorm muttered as she buried her face in Gaster's shirt.

Gaster ruffled her hair again and she protested through the bond as she attempted to flatten out her hair.

Alphys was watching from the other side of the room, puzzled at the interaction between the two she was watching.

It was so odd to her, she knew where ever Dr. Gaster had been, he had no means to raise a human, especially such a powerful one.

But, she couldn't help but get that… father/daughter.. vibe from them. Then she also knew something was wrong with Yuki, as the child seemed to be afraid of… well, everything.

There was also the fact that the two seemed to talk telepathically.. but that was impossible, wasn't it?

Gaster was laughing silently while Snowstorm swatted at him for ruffling her hair…

Snowstorm was curious about something, and childishly….

Stuck her tiny left hand through the hole in Gaster's right palm.

Childish shock ran through the bond before soft laughter filled it; Alphys sweat dropped at what Snowstorm had done, while Gaster let Snowstorm do it, even if he felt a _tad_ bit uncomfortable with it.

Snowstorm opened her mouth in awe; revealing her fangs.

She looked up at Gaster, then at the hand, then Gaster... then the hand again.

{Discover something new, have we?} Gaster said in amusement as he felt her confusion through the bond.

Snowstorm removed her hand from Gaster's palm, and lifted his hand as she looked through it, unsure of the new discovery.

 _Creakkkk_ … the door to the room opened.

"I'm back!" Sans said cheerfully as he carried a plate in each hand.

Only to laugh at the scene he walked in on.

Struggling not to drop the plates, he brought them over to Gaster and Snowstorm; the latter of which finally got off of Gaster's lap after letting go of his hands, but she still stuck close to Gaster.

Snowstorm was practically drooling before she even saw what was on the plate; she could smell it.

Sans gave her the plate she was staring at; it had beef cooked rare and cut into little pieces. Along with a cup with orange liquid…

There was a fork on the plate, which confused her…. How did she use a fork? And what was this orange stuff?

The plate Sans gave Gaster the plate that had 3 fruit shish kabobs, some cut up steak, a glass of milk, and a fork.

Looking at the plate in front of her, she was a tad confused. {Gaster, how do I use a fork?} She asked is confusion, she had seen kids and the orphanage use them… but she never got to.

{You don't know how to use a fork?... well, let's fix that dilemma now.} Gaster chuckled.

Using his hands he guided her on how to hold it. {You hold a fork like this,} He started, {you use it to pick up food like this,} he explained, moving her hand with the fork in it so as to spear the food. {Then you just eat it off the fork and repeat.} Gaster finished.

Snowstorm nodded, and tried to do the steps on her own, which she succeeded in, if a bit clumsily.

Removing the fork from her mouth, she grinned and proceeded to wolf down the steak left on her plate.

Gaster, though, ate at much slower pace than the over excited and happy Snowstorm.

Snowstorm grabbed the cup with both hands and carefully brought it to her mouth, proceeding to take a sip from it.

Her eyes widened and she continued to drink it, but at a slow pace as she knew drinking anything fast would give her a stomach ache.

{It tastes good!} Snowstorm exclaimed while she drank the orange colored drink.

Gaster had to resist from laughing at the large amount of positive emotion coming from the bond, if he did he was going to spill his food.

Neither paid attention to the two observing them.

Sans and Alphys both noticed one thing that bothered them both.

Gaster had to show Snowstorm how to use a fork… but somehow knew she needed the help…

The fact she literally wolfed down the steak as if she never ate it before and it was the best thing in the world… ' _Isn't steak a regular food the humans eat?_ ' Alphys questioned in her mind, looking at the heart warming, yet broken scene before her.

Snowstorm set down the cup, and licked the leftover orange liquid from her lips; her fangs being momentarily revealed, she was becoming more and more careless about hiding what she once hid every moment she could.

{That tasted really good! a bit sour though.. Gaster, do you know what it was?} Snowstorm stated, adding the last part after a pause as if it were an afterthought.

{Orange juice, made from oranges.} Gaster replied simply as he finished off the last of his food; it was already becoming a habit for them to use the bond.

Sans got up from where he had sat down next to Alphys, and walked towards Snowstorm slowly.

"Mind if I take your plates?" he asked jokingly in Cybertronian.

Snowstorm grinned and signed to go ahead; she of course made use of his joking attitude there and flashed it right back at him.

Gaster did the same but added further to the teasing element.

He summoned a 'magic' hand and pat Sans on the head.

Sans blushed at being treated like a kid again, and walked out of the room with plates in hand, he knew that if he tried to separate Snowstorm from Gaster, something bad would probably happen.

"H-how about we see about removing that IV n-now?" Alphys asked meekly.

Gaster's attention momentarily shifted to Alphys. {Snowstorm, would you like her to remove that.. IV I think she called it, from your right hand?} Gaster relayed.

Snowstorm nodded, she wanted that thing out of her hand, it hurt a lot whenever she tried to use that hand.

Gaster looked at Alphys; then nodded.

Alphys slowly walked up, just as Sans had, and set down the bag she had in hand.

Rummaging through it she got a cotton ball and a bandage.

Snowstorm held onto Gaster's sleeve as Alphys held her hand, removing the Gauze wrap.

"This is going to hurt a little, okay?" Alphys said, attempting to warn Snowstorm in advance.

Before Snowstorm even asked, Gaster replied. {She's just warning you it will hurt a little. Probably because of the sticky surface of the bandage.}

Snowstorm nodded, tightening her grip on his sleeve as she felt the small sting of pain she was warned about when the Gauze was removed.

There, the needle, Tegaderm bandage, and Medical tape was visible.

Snowstorm was panicking a bit; it was a needle, inside of her.

Last time that happened…

' _No! I must not think of that!_ ' Snowstorm thought as she viciously shook her head in an attempt to ward of the memory.

Alphys removed the Tegaderm from Snowstorms skin slowly as to cause as little pain as possible.

She gently took hold of the needle, and removed the medical tape; then she grabbed the cotton ball, and pressed it gently on top as she removed the needle from Snowstorm's hand.

Putting more pressure on the cotton ball she grabbed the regular tan-brown bandage, and stuck it on top of the cotton ball.

She gave Gaster strict instructions not to remove it for at least an hour, she figured he probably didn't remember such a thing as she heard what Sans said and from her own observations, she could tell that there were holes in Gaster's memories.

Gaster nodded after Alphys had finished telling him the instructions, and rolled his eyes at hearing her tell both of them to get some rest.

He knew that wouldn't happen.

Not when Snowstorm seemed to be energized now.

Snowstorm was practically bouncing in place; all signs of whatever ailment she had earlier completely gone.

Sans entered the room, effectively breaking the silence.

"Sans, I would like some answers now." Alphys said as she grabbed Sans by the hood of his jacket and dragged Sans off.

Snowstorm giggled at the scene before her before opening the menu again and running through it to see what else she had.

{Snowstorm, I've been wondering… why do you wear a visor?} Gaster asked softly.

Snowstorm paused in her scrolling through the menu.

Snowstorm sighed as her menu closed and cybertronian text flew across her screen.

{I have what is known in the human world as Erythropoietic Protoporphyria, or EPP for short.} Snowstorm began, text changing directions here and there, seemingly removing and adding themselves.

{It can be very painful… it arises from a deficiency in the enzyme Ferrochelatase, leading to abnormally high levels of Protoporphyrin in the tissue. The severity varies from person to person, and a common symptom is very painful photosensitivity; manifesting itself as a burning or itching sensation on the surface of the skin, often within a minute of exposure. At times the itching sensations are almost unbearable, rubbing the cold ice I can create on the burns helps sooth the pain for a while… } Snowstorm paused, sending a memory of her arms, legs, stomach, face, neck, and feet covered in burns.

{The usual anti-itch remedies, which include cortisone anti-histamine topical preparations and calamine lotion provide no relief. There is no cure for this disorder; however, symptoms can usually be managed by limiting exposure to daytime and fluorescent lights. Protective clothing is helpful since the photosensitivity results from light of the visible spectrum. Oto-san created the visor for me; it helps keep the sun out of my eyes, and has a shield built in that keeps the light from reaching my skin.} Snowstorm murmured as the text vanished from her visor screen.

Gaster frowned; she felt pain from just being in the light? Then what about earlier when she took of her visor?...

{But earlier you took off your visor without any burns, remember? Sunlight down here is different.} Gaster explained, ruffling her hair again.

Snowstorm blinked, {I..did?... oh right! I had taken it off so I could charge it… but then… why didn't it hurt…} Snowstorm muttered in confusion.

{So that's what that blue liquid was…some kind of energy source?} Gaster inquired.

{Energon, it is something all cybertronian people and items need to function.} Snowstorm answered distractedly.

She decided to test it; after all… her Kaa-san and Oto-san had added a feature she could use if in a dark enough environment.

Once again, she slipped her right hand under her visor and took it off.

There was no pain.

Going a step further, she opened her eyes.

Everything was bright, making her eyes ache a little.

Snowstorm looked wide eyed at the world around her as her eyes adjusted.

Colors… colors... colors everywhere!

She forgot what it was like to see colors after having the visor on for so long!

{Color…} Snowstorm said in awe as she reached out to nothing in particular.

Gaster smiled, he was glad he was right… it seemed she was rather happy to see things without the visor on for once.

Snowstorm smiled, and picked up her visor, she ran her hand across the cover on the right side of the visor and the head band.

Gaster was confused for a moment, but then the visor began to shift, it flattened itself out and the glass like visor piece seemingly folded into itself and disappearing…

It continued to shift, pieces folding in on themselves until a final product was left.

A thin ring of black and light blue metal now sat in Snowstorm's hands.

Snowstorm carefully pulled it around her neck, and a click was heard as the two ends met behind her neck.

A holographic version of her visor screen appeared about a foot from Snowstorm's left eye, text showed up, and then the screen disappeared.

{I never really got to use it this way… but.. the world is so colorful…} Snowstorm said through the bond, awe overflowing from her side of the bond.

{If you ever feel uncomfortable, don't resist putting it back on, okay?} Gaster murmured.

Snowstorm turned to look at Gaster, her wide, heterochromic eyes, staring at Gaster…

She hugged him tightly; Gaster froze for a moment, surprise coming from his side of the bond as he hugged her back, laughter filling the bond as his chest rumbled.

{It's been so long since I have seen actual color….I forgot what it was like…everything is so bright} Snowstorm mumbled through the bond as she began to doze off, hugging Gaster.

Gaster sighed, he knew this was going to happen often… but, he felt kind of happy at doing this, it reminded him of happy times before the accident…

"No!" Came a shout from downstairs.

Snowstorm jumped slightly.

{Seems the soundproof barrier in the walls of this room have deteriorated a bit…} Gaster frowned.

Snowstorm questioningly looked up at Gaster, confusion and a small bit of fear evident in her eyes.

{How about we go check it out?} Gaster suggested.

Snowstorm nodded, and stood on the ground; only for her legs to buckle beneath her.

Gaster quickly grabbed her, preventing her from getting more wounds than she already had.

Gaster kneeled down and picked up Snowstorm, and carried her against his chest.

{I'm fine…} Snowstorm protested as she wrapped her arms around Gaster's neck, which was covered by his turtlenecks collar.

{Obviously not 'fine' enough to walk, there is nothing to be ashamed about by being carried. After all; you are still just a child.} Gaster sighed.

Snowstorm was annoyed by how weak her body was, she couldn't even walk on her own; and that felt so... debilitating.

She considered Gaster's words, and decided… it was best to tell him.

{I…} Snowstorm started.

{You what?} Gaster murmured as he began to descend the stairs to the living room.

{I don't know how old I am… I have never known...} Snowstorm muttered as she hid her face in the crook of Gaster's neck.

{Snowstorm,} Gaster began as he paused for a split second, mid step to the next stair.

{It is alright if you do now know your own age, I myself do not know how old I am, for all I know, I could be a young adult, or hundreds of years old.} Gaster confided, uncertainty tainting his voice.

{Really?... } Snowstorm asked meekly.

{Really.} Gaster replied as he sat her down on the couch.

Gaster turned around and headed towards the kitchen, where the yelling was coming from.

Snowstorm did her best to ignore the yelling, but it was hurting her ears…

"Oh! Dr. Gaster! What are you doing up? You and Yuki should still be resting- wait, where is Yuki?" came Alphys stuttering voice.

"So this is where the ketchup went…" came Sans'…lazy sounding voice.

"Ketchup and Ramen noodles do not belong in Spaghetti!" came Papyrus's loud voice.

"And what about the snails?!" Came Asriel's voice.

Gaster sighed, {Why must they argue about something like this? Especially something as simple as Spaghetti!} He asked himself, accidentally using the bond.

{Gaster, what is Spaghetti?} Snowstorm asked in curiosity, running through some text documents on a holographic screen that looked much like her menu.

{A rather good dish made of tomato sauce, noodles, and meat, maybe I can see if Grillby can make you some sometime.} Gaster replied distractedly as clattering pots were heard.

{That sounds nice…} Snowstorm replied, unsure of the noises coming from the kitchen.

One of Gaster's 'magic' hands came into view at the edge of the kitchen, dragging Alphys out of the kitchen by her lab coat.

Soon, three more followed, each one dragging someone from the kitchen.

Gaster stood at the edge of the kitchen.

Making sure he had their attention, he signed [You four stay out of the kitchen, I will make the meal since you four obviously do nothing but argue.]

Simultaneous groans and complaints were heard from quartet.

[I don't want to hear your complains when you are the ones causing trouble!] Gaster signed, a dark look upon his face.

Snowstorm couldn't help but laugh, it reminded her so much of the time Ravage was scolded by Lazerbeak! It was so funny!

{I-I think I can keep them busy… do they like music?} Snowstorm said, her voice quiet as she pondered something.

Gaster's eyes widened, {Yes, they indeed like music.} Gaster replied, a dark grin spreading across his face as he got a 'memory' of what she had in mind, even if it put the attention on her.

{Do as you wish, Snowstorm} he replied as he recalled his 'magic' hands and walked into the kitchen; creating a barricade of magic.

Snowstorm tensed at having Gaster out of sight, but soothed herself knowing she had the bond if need be.

Raising her hand she put on the performance of scrolling through the settings area with her hands, the holographic screen a few feet from her body.

Clicking a button she had not used in a long time… a new holograph appeared around her.

Sitting on the floor, as she still did not trust her legs, the round holograph became more detailed, eventually becoming a holographic circular piano.

Starting off slowly, she began to pick up the speed as soon as she saw she had the others attention.

But the speed barely picked up, a sad yet hopeful feeling to it, she was using both the lower case of the piano, and the upper case side, creating the oddest, almost echoing effect.

{Hmmm, that is a pleasant song, what is it called?} Gaster hummed through the bond.

{Waterfall; it didn't have a name before.. but it reminds me of the waterfall area down here.}

{Fitting name.} Gaster hummed in reply.

At this point Sans, Asriel, Papyrus, and Alphys were staring at Snowstorm in shock; seemingly mesmerized by the sound of the music and the sight of Snowstorms angelic face, her eyes closed, making her look peaceful yet sad as she played the holographic piano.

{Think you can keep them busy for about five more minutes?} Gaster requested.

{I can try,} She replied, opening her eyes just a sliver, she let her hands glide across the holographic, yet strangely solid piano, she began to add a few notes here and there, giving it a more upbeat feeling as she began to use the upper case keys more.

She saw Gaster's 'magic' hands begin to quietly move the table from the edge of the living room to the center of the living room, and soon, other 'magic' hands followed with plates of food.

{Finished} Gaster said simply as the barrier in the kitchen doorway fell.

And with that, Snowstorm began to slow the song; bringing it to an end.

The holographic piano began to fade until it was nonexistent.

Gaster came out of the kitchen, smiling softly at Snowstorm in thanks for the wonderful music as he quietly clapped.

Snowstorm blushed a bright shade of crimson as everyone else began to clap, she never thought herself as good at the piano.

Snowstorm, in a fit of shyness and need of feeling protected, she reached out towards Gaster as a young child would when begging to be picked up.

Gaster chuckled, and walked towards Snowstorm and scooped her up, effectively breaking all the attention that was on her.

Snowstorm immediately locked her arms around Gaster's neck.

[Turn around] Gaster signed simply with a pair of 'magic' hands as he grinned sinisterly.

Everyone who saw the grin paled, and turned around….

Only to see a table covered in plates full of food.

More specifically…

Ramen.

Snowstorm knew that one, as every human seemed to eat it when she was in japan… even in the middle of the forest.

Just broth, noodles, and a soft boiled egg in each bowl; excluding spices that is.

It was rather simple really, and by the look on the others faces; they had no clue it was ramen.

Alphys thought for a moment, before sitting at the table and began eating with a pair of chop sticks that was laid out at only one of the bowls, the others having forks.

A surprised noise was heard "This tastes good!" Alphys exclaimed in shock.

Papyrus, Sans, and Asriel joined one, both exclaiming the same thing.

When papyrus had finally asked what it was, Gaster told him it was ramen….

Papyrus fainted, Alphys cheered; saying it was better than the cup ramen, and Sans just snoozed away with his head on his arms upon the table; Sans will be Sans.

Snowstorm yawned, her thoughts becoming hazy as she began to be pulled into the depths of sleep no matter how hard she fought it.

' _Must have really...overdone…it.._ ' her thoughts becoming fragmenting as she began to lose the fight.

{Shhh, just sleep…} Gaster hushed as he felt the drowsiness emanating from the other side of the bond.

And with that, Snowstorm relinquished her hold to the darkness of sleep; her grip around Gaster's neck going slack.

Gaster sighed, he figured this would happen quite often after she had used her Magic to such an extent, after all, over using ones abilities would exhaust them.

He knew that from experience, so this was only to be expected from someone of Snowstorms presumable age.

Walking over to the couch, he proceeded to set Snowstorm on the couch; unwrapping Snowstorm's arms from around his neck.

Sans lifted his head a fraction and peered at Gaster from the corner of his eye.

"So, Gaster…" Sans began, "Why did Snowstorm attach herself to you so quickly when she fears practically everything…" he said nonchalantly.

Gaster froze mid-way to standing back up.

All activity in the room halted as Sans mentioned that single thing.

Gaster turned around, his pinprick glowing heterochromatic eyes over flowing with emotion.

He didn't even need to say anything as he collapsed to the floor, tears running down his face.

His eyes and face said it all for him.

They both had experienced something painful…they both lost something dear to them…

Both of them were _broken_.

Gaster had suffered the pain of his own experiments, the loss of his family, the loss of his freedom, and the pain of isolation.

Snowstorm, though her past unknown to them, had seen more tragedy than Gaster; even if she could not remember it.

But among the things that they had both seen and felt….

Death stood out the most.

Both had seen countless deaths, some by others, some caused by themselves.

Too many things had scarred the two over the years; both mentally and psychically.

"Dad?" Sans asked worriedly as he lifted his head completely.

Gaster made no move; he sat there like a broken, weeping doll.

Sans got up and inched towards Gaster, and hugged him tightly.

Gaster's eyes widened and it appeared as if he was snapped back to reality, as if he had been trapped in a memory.

Slowly and shakily, Gaster lifted his arms and wrapped them around Sans before gripping tightly.

Gaster buried his face in Sans' jacket and wept; the dam finally breaking.

Papyrus and Asriel looked at each other in confusion; they didn't know what could have brought this on…

But Alphys… she was beating herself up over not noticing such a thing.

"It's okay dad…" Sans murmured, his heart breaking at seeing his dad in such a state.

Gaster continued to weep, eventually exhausting himself; his body grew heavy with the weight of sleep.

And soon… sleep claimed him while he was still in his sons arms.

Sans collapsed to the ground under Gaster's dead weight, Gaster soon falling on top of Sans.

Alphys jumped into action; rushing over to Sans and Gaster.

The only reason she did not approach sooner, was the amount of Magic saturating the air around them, she knew even the slightest wrong movement would have triggered the Magic to attack…

Quickly, she lifted Gaster off of Sans, allowing him to get out from underneath the tall royal scientist.

 _Meanwhile…_

Snowstorm sat in the middle of her black mindscape, a verbal memory playing around her; it was of a recording her Kaa-san always played when she had issues sleeping or something was troubling her too much.

"I fly towards the light,  
that shines in the far away sky, but

The cold rain wets my wings,  
and I'm alone again today

I'm waving like these ripples  
the far memories in my heart

Right now, I just want to sleep  
inside this transparent wind and accept these wings.

I look for the whereabouts of the destiny I was left in charge of  
a single falling feather

Someday, surely, I'll reach  
the place where my heart will heal

The eyes that look upwards reflect,  
the pieces of sadness that we pick up

Forever is sad and endless  
and I might long for it

Dreams are the mirage, even now;  
they are secretly, fleetingly, blooming somewhere…"

She didn't understand why, but this song always calmed her.

But then, she felt a large amount of sadness and other negative emotions flood through from Gaster's side of the bond.

' _Gaster?..._ 'she murmured in confusion.

Snowstorm stood up and began floating through the darkness of her mindscape.

' _Gaster!_ ' she called into the darkness.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around her as a sobbing Gaster appeared in front of her.

After getting over her shock, she hugged him back, attempting to calm him down using the bond.

It felt like it was forever before Gaster calmed down, the on-slot of emotion finally slowing to a halt.

Snowstorm said nothing, just continued to send positive emotions through the bond.

Moving a tad bit away from Gaster, she tugged on his sleeve; she wanted to show him something that might cheer him up.

If not that, it would probably shock him out of the sorrowful mood.

Soon, in a flash of light, a new scene appeared out of the black void like mind scape.

They appeared on a very high up countertop in the Autobots base.

And down below, on the floor, was Ravage and Lazerbeak.

The feline Cybertronian, Ravage, and the bird like Cybertronian, Lazerbeak, were arguing over who got to play with Snowstorm next.

{Nu-uh! You got a turn last time Lazerbeak!} Ravage hissed.

{No! you got to do it last time!} Lazerbeak screeched.

{No I didn't!}

{Yes you did!}

{Why don't you both play with her?} A monotone voice suggested; Soundwave.

{Why didn't we think of that?!} Ravage and Lazerbeak yelled in sync.

{Because you both are too busy arguing} came a deeper, more gruff voice; Shockwave.

She could feel Gaster become amused, the last remnants of the negative emotions vacating the bond.

' _The two down there arguing are Ravage and Lazerbeak, this-'_ Snowstorm paused as she turned around to point at the much taller Cybertronian, ' _is Kaa-san… Soundwave._ ' Snowstorm adding her adoptive mothers true name reluctantly.

' _And that-_ 'turning to point at the shorter, and much more heavily built Cybertronian, ' _is Oto-san…Shockwave._ '

Gaster nodded.

"Did this happen often?" he asked, amusement clear in his voice.

' _So many times I lost count!_ ' Snowstorm exclaimed happily.

Snowstorm paused, before mumbling ' _I think there are still more times that… that Ratchet…_ '

The memory faded away and was taken by another.

Another Cybertronian appeared, holding a wrench, and threw it at Shockwave.

"No experimenting with explosive items in the base!" Ratchet groused.

Snowstorm winced as the wrench hit Shockwave's head.

' _Wrenches…_ ' Snowstorm muttered as she forced the memory to change back to the black void it was before.

"Who was that?" Gaster asked in interest, his deep sorrow buried for the moment.

' _Ratchet, the Autobot medic._ ' Snowstorm replied, attempting to not remember the first time she met him… she was rather scared at the time because she had only just found her Kaa-san again.

Snowstorm went rigid, a memory flooding back.

The darkness bled away into the scene of the orphanage she grew up in for the early part of her life.

The room was tiny, barely any room for Gaster to move around in, a better description of the room would be its more like a closet.

The floor was thickly coated in dust, what little paint that was on the walls was peeling off.

The window was so dirty that barely any light came through, and a small, dirty and broken desk sat in front of it, no clutter upon it, just grime.

A broken and make shift dresser with a mirror to the left of the window and next to the desk, right in front of the dresser was a door that was only able to be opened from the outside, the size of the door giving further to the impression that the room was the size of a closet.

The bed was horrifying; it was a slab of wood attached to the wall with thin as can be mattress no more than two inches thick that was stained a sickening combination of red and yelled, the same could be said for the ratty sheet that laid upon it.

A slightly smaller Snowstorm lied, curled up, underneath the ratty blanket, she was bruised black and blue with many cuts and slashes adorning her body.

Snowstorm whimpered and attempted to shakily back away from the memory scene before her; she did not want to remember such a place, or the experiences she had there.

Gaster hugged Snowstorm from behind, and began to murmur things in an attempt to pull her out of the memory; he himself was horrified, and he truly knew then and there… she had experienced a truly horrifying early life.

But then, static seemed to fill the room.

Snowstorm stopped shaking that moment, and looked at the room with wide eyes.

' _One of the memories… that were locked…away…_ ' a terrified Snowstorm stammered in a small voice.

Gaster thought nothing of it, as he was guilty of doing that as well.

" _You…poor…child…_ " A distorted and shaky male voice murmured.

Snowstorm backed further into Gaster, she was shaking like a leaf in his arms.

" _You…have suffered…worse than I…_ " it continued in a shaky voice, no figure in sight.

But then, goo began coming from the wall not far from the foot of the bed.

It began to shift and mold itself, changing colors here and there.

The form it took, was of a Lanky skeleton frighteningly looking like Gaster, everything below its neck shifting and falling into itself like goo, the majority of it was a black-purple color, but the head and neck, and what little was visible from there, was a sickly grey white.

It had a crack on the right side of its face, the eye more than half closed and useless as the crack ran into it. There was another crack, running from the right eye to the mouth; the pinprick in his black right eye glowing an eerie purple.

Its mouth looked more like a jagged crack than a mouth.

It moved forward, giving the impression its legs were completely melted together as it moved like slime.

Gaster stared at the eldritch look alike; fear shining in his glowing pinprick heterochromatic eyes.

Memory Snowstorm opened her eyes, a dull fog like sheen to them as if she had given up hope.

" _Someone… as young… as you... should not lose Hope…_ " The eldritch Gaster look alike murmured its distorted voice echoing about the tiny room as he gently brushed his melted skeletal hand against Snowstorms pale, cold face.

" _I may…not be from…this timeline… but…you deserve this…_ "

Slowly, eldritch Gaster moved his arm, the goo forming his body shifted, making his body thinner than it already was, and it filled the gap between his arm and body.

It shifted in sickening ways, the colors shifting within it to an array of colors; a galaxy.

" _Please…Child… make a wish… unlike ours… these won't last…forever… and you... deserve it more…than you think…._ "

Memory Snowstorm looked at the Eldritch Gaster look alike is awe, a small spark lighting in her dim eyes as she weakly reached out with shaky right arm.

Slowly, as if unsure, she reached out over the edge of the bed, and touched a tiny and lonely looking star.

" _Family…care…_ " Memory snowstorm murmured weekly, fumbling over the foreign words to her, as she did not know speak much back then due to isolation.

Frost and ice spread around the room as she spoke.

The star glowed a warm, soft white before vanishing from the goo.

" _Things will…get better… for you… I…promise…_ " Eldritch Gaster murmured, gently brushing his melted hand against memory Snowstorm's face again, before he seemed to evaporate into thin air.

" _I promise…_ " his whisper echoed throughout the room.

The static in the room disappeared, and the memory began to fade away.

The darkness of the Snowstorm's void like mindscape returned, and Snowstorm flipped herself around and buried her face in Gaster's shirt.

"Not from this timeline?" Gaster muttered to himself as he rubbed circles on her back, attempting to calm her down as he had a self-monologue about what had just happened.

"Snowstorm," Gaster began softly.

Snowstorm looked up a bit, just enough for Gaster to see her eyes.

"You will never go back to that horrible place; I will make sure of that, okay?"

' _Thank…you…_ ' Snowstorm sobbed as she gripped Gaster's shirt tightly.

"Shhh… It's okay…" Gaster hushed as he hugged her tightly; continuing to rub circles on her back.

 _BANG!_

A crash was heard…

* * *

 **White: yes, i know, Cliff hangers are evil. but hey, it gets chapters out, ne? ^^**

 **oh, and Anime-chan, do you understand now what I mean't? :]**

 **before i forget!**

 **the lyrics in the story are from the song "** **tsubasa wo daite" from Mermaid melody... i dont know who actually made the song..**

 **and the piano music?... i think you guys should already know what it was...**

 **a piano version of the music in waterfall.**


	4. Chapter 4

**White: you know what, I'm tired of typing the warnings! Same as the earlier chapters! K?**

 **Note: I can't stop blushing…. I've been blushing since I wrote this chapter….**

 **Let's begin!**

 _Last time…_

"You will never go back to that horrible place; I will make sure of that, okay?"

 _'Thank…you…_ ' Snowstorm sobbed as she gripped Gaster's shirt tightly.

"Shhh… It's okay…" Gaster hushed as he hugged her tightly; continuing to rub circles on her back.

 _BANG!_

A crash was heard…

 _Currently_ …

A loud crash was heard…

Snowstorm flinched, and attempted to hide herself behind Gaster's sleeves again.

"How… we shouldn't be able to hear anything fro-" Gaster muttered; not even able to finish his sentence as both were booted from the dreamscape, awakening with a start.

Gaster awoke with a start, sitting up quicker than a bolt of lightning.

Scanning the room, he found he was separated from Snowstorm and in Sans' bedroom again…

 _Separated from Snowstorm_.

Not even caring to search for anything past that bit of information, he teleported himself downstairs, and proceeded to scan his surroundings quickly for Snowstorm.

Succeeding in spotting Snowstorm, who was curled up in a tight ball on the couch, he rushed forward quickly wrapping his arms around her as he fell to his knees.

{Gaster..?} Snowstorm sniffled, grabbing hold of Gaster's clothes.

{Shh…shhhhh…I'm here…. I'm here….} Gaster hushed; rubbing circles on Snowstorm's back with his skeletal hand.

With that, Snowstorm proceeded to break down again, she didn't want to be separated from her only source of comfort… someone she was beginning to see… as… well… she didn't know, someone she trusted maybe?

{I'm not leaving anytime soon…} Gaster comforted her.

Little did he know… they had an audience.

Sans and Alphys were on the opposite side of the room, studying the scene before them.

Alphys had a notepad in one hand, and a pencil in the other; writing notes.

Sans backed himself up against the opposite wall from Snowstorm and Gaster in panic as her markings began to dimly give off a weak glow; the temperature in the room dropping slightly.

Though nothing further than that happened; ability wise that is.

"I don't think it was a good idea to separate the two." Sans muttered.

"It is the only way we can gather information on the situation!" Alphys insisted.

 _Back to the Snowstorm and Gaster…._

Snowstorm wasn't sure what was going on, all she knew was she was afraid of being separated from Gaster, and that her whole body ached.

Her mind was in chaos, nothing but jumbled up sobs coming through the bond.

{Snowstorm, calm down please… I'm right here and I'm not leaving…} Gaster murmured as he tightened his hold on her.

Snowstorm took a slow, shaky breath; slowly steadying her breath.

{Sorry…} Snowstorm said meekly.

{I told you before, and I will tell you again, it _is okay_ to cry.} Gaster said firmly.

Snowstorm gave a small nod, but once again refused to give up her grip on Gaster's shirt.

Gaster sighed, and picked up Snowstorm, holding her to his chest again.

He was beginning to wonder how many times he was sighing, he had already lost track…

Turning around, he was surprised to see Sans and Alphys, having not noticed them previously.

He gave sans a skeptical look and ignored Alphys altogether before walking into the Kitchen; a barrier forming behind him as soon as he walked through the door.

{You hungry at all?} Gaster asked as he proceeded to set Snowstorm on a stool next to the counter and do the dishes for the sake of getting something done, he was getting a tad bit antsy being cooped up again after being let out of the infernal cell he was trapped in.

{A little…} Snowstorm admitted quietly.

{Anything in particular you want to eat?} Gaster hummed through the bond as he began to wash the last of the dishes; using the bond almost second nature to him now.

Snowstorm tilted her head in thought; she didn't know that many foods…

Maybe she could try the ramen Gaster had made?

{Could I try the Ramen you made?... I never really got to eat anything other than meat…} Snowstorm asked timidly.

Gaster nodded, and finished drying the dishes before setting about preparing a fresh batch of simple ramen.

He grabbed some broth from the fridge and put it in a pot on the stove to bring it to a boil.

After bringing it to a boil, he cracked two eggs and let them soft boil in the boiling broth before removing the eggs and adding the noodles.

Snowstorm watched in awe, she had never seen anyone cook…

She sat there, her legs gently swinging back and forth as she watched Gaster move about, adding ingredients and spices.

Gaster chuckled as he saw the look on Snowstorm's face.

{What's so funny?} Snowstorm pouted.

{Nothing, nothing at all.} Gaster laughed as he sat a timer for fifteen minutes.

Gaster proceeded to organize the cabinets, and sighed when he saw the amount of noodle packages in them.

Snowstorm grew bored, and began a self-monologue about the periodic table.

If it was one thing she learned while with her Kaa-san and Oto-san… it was the periodic table.

{Scandium, Titanium, Vanadium, Chromium, Manganese, Iron, Cobalt, Nickel…} she continued on.

{You know a lot of elements….}

{Kaa-san and Oto-san experimented with them often… I needed to know them so I could avoid the poisonous or dangerous experiments when they forgot to warn me.} Snowstorm explained, remembering that one time when Potassium Chlorate and Sulfur accidentally got mixed together…

{Sounds like they were rather forgetful.} Gaster stated simply as he turned off the now beeping timer; grabbing two bowls.

{Not really… just busy.} Snowstorm said.

{I see.} Gaster replied as he sat two bowls –now filled with Ramen– and set them on the counter.

Gaster sat down in one of the stools next to Snowstorm, and began to show her how to use a pair of chopsticks.

After a bit of figuring out how to hold them correctly and pick up the noodles, taking a bite, she was surprised at the texture and flavor of the noodles.

As soon as Gaster saw that she was able to use the chopsticks properly he began to eat his own ramen, after all he still had yet to regain all of his strength and energy.

Snowstorm's reason for eating food often was just as simple: she had a high metabolism rate, that, and she was still recovering her energy from letting her power run rampant.

Speaking of which, her markings were no longer glowing, not that she ever noticed them glowing…

Alphys and Sans watched from the opposite side of the barrier, discussing what they were seeing through the barrier.

"I just don't understand…" Alphys muttered as she continued to take notes on their behavior.

"Don't understand what?" Sans asked.

"It's like they can talk to each other through some kind of link which is impossible!" Alphys growled in confusion.

Sans didn't reply, but instead slumped against the wall as he looked at Alphys with suspicion.

"Just like those things in your lab, heh." Sans muttered darkly.

Alphys ignored him, and continued to take notes.

{Gaster,} Snowstorm started after she finished eating her ramen.

{Yes?} He replied as he continued to finish his.

{Why do you never speak aloud…? I think there is a reason…other than not being able to speak…} Snowstorm questioned, trailing off, attempting to not sound rude.

Gaster froze with his chopsticks just above his bowl.

{An experiment had gone wrong… since then... I cannot speak aloud when others are near.} Gaster said stiffly, as if he did not want to talk about it, before continuing to eat his food.

{I'm sorry I brought it up….} Snowstorm murmured softly, her voice barely audible through the bond.

{It's alright… it is natural for someone around your age to be curious about everything….} Gaster sighed as he finished his ramen.

Gaster let the barrier drop as he washed the dishes, keeping an eye on Snowstorm as he did so.

 _Knock Knock!_

Came the sound of knocking on the front door.

Snowstorm, without further thought than it was someone she didn't know, removed the necklace-choker that her visor had become and switched it to its visor form, quickly sliding it onto on; it booted up.

Sans got up to answer the door not a second later as Snowstorm his behind Gaster washed the dishes.

"Hello." Sans greeted as he opened the door.

"Ah, Hello… I was wondering-" a female voice began.

"Wait, that voice! You always talked to me through the gate!" both exclaimed simultaneously.

Snowstorm flinched at the volume of their voices, but the female voice was familiar to her…

Gaster continued washing the dishes, attempting to ignore the conversation, fear and panic building up within him.

He knew who that was.

"Come on in!" Sans welcomed as he opened the door enough to let the person in.

It was Toriel.

She came inside and Sans closed the door behind her.

"Mom?" came Asriel's sleepy voice as he came down the stairs.

"Asriel?" came Toriel's voice.

"Mom!" Asriel exclaimed as he suddenly felt awake.

Bolting down from the top of the stairs he barreled into Toriel; toppling her over.

Toriel laughed in joy at seeing her son again.

"Mom what are you doing here? I thought you were staying in the ruins!" Asriel asked in confusion.

"I couldn't very well leave two kids alone!" Toriel said, skirting around the subject.

Snowstorm peeked out from behind Gaster.

{It's Toriel!} Snowstorm exclaimed in surprise.

{You know the queen?} Gaster questioned in surprise.

{She's a queen? I didn't know that!.. she was living in the ruins where I fell down… she bandaged my wounds and gave me a place to sleep and some food to eat.} She explained.

Toriel sat up and hugged Asriel; looking up she saw Gaster in the kitchen with a curious Snowstorm peeking out from behind Gaster.

Toriel's eyes widened, "H-how… but Asgore said you were dead…" she stammered.

Gaster blinked, and proceeded to add Asgore's lies to his list of reasons to hate Asgore.

Gaster shook his head, he was indeed alive, a skeleton he may be, but he was not dead.

Snowstorm tugged on Gaster's silver-white coat, unsure of what was going on between him and the others.

Gaster looked down and smiled at Snowstorm, happiness flowing through the both sides of the bond as he picked her up.

Toriel paused at the fatherly way Gaster was acting before assessing the state of Asriel and Snowstorm completely….

Both were filthy.

A tick mark formed on Toriel's head.

"Gaster…" Toriel began.

Gaster oddly enough felt like a young child being scolded by their mother.

"I don't care what you say, you are going to wash that coat of yours while I give the two little angels a bath." Toriel said sternly; going into 'mother hen' mode.

"No! No bath!" Asriel practically screamed as he ran away.

Snowstorm attempted to hide herself in Gaster's arms again.

{Why is Asriel screaming?} She whimpered.

{He doesn't want to take a bath...} Gaster muttered.

Snowstorm blinked, {what's a bath?} she asked innocently.

Gaster froze, {you don't know what a bath is? Well you will find out soon if the queen has anything to say in it….}

Snowstorm didn't know whether to take that news as a good thing or a bad thing…

"Young man! You are getting a bath whether you like it or not!" came Toriel's strict voice.

"No! It makes my fur heavy!" came Asriel's defiant shriek.

{Gaster… if the king is a bad person… does that make the queen a bad person?} Snowstorm questioned meekly.

Gaster sat down on the couch, he replied with a simple {No,} before ruffling her hair; Snowstorm swatting his hand away in protest.

Gaster chuckled, he was happy to see her become just a tad bit more used to the others… even if he was still on guard.

He felt like they were being watched, but there was no one in the room besides him, Snowstorm, Sans, and Alphys.

Papyrus was upstairs, still dead asleep, and Toriel was giving Asriel a bath.

Snowstorm looked around the living room, and saw the abandoned Cybertronian puzzle; it was still glowing blue from what Energon was left in it.

{Gaster, do you want to finish the puzzle with me?} She asked as she pointed at the puzzle.

Gaster blinked, {I have never seen such a puzzle before…} he murmured, interest clear in his voice as he got up and sat Snowstorm on the ground next to the puzzle before he took a seat next to her.

She began to explain to him how to put the puzzle together, showing him that the puzzle pieces seemingly melt together when they do go together.

Half way through putting the last of the puzzle together a very fluffed up Asriel in his now clean green and yellow striped shirt and blue shorts came running out of the bathroom.

"This is why I hate baths…" Asriel pouted as he flopped face down onto the couch.

Snowstorm looked at Asriel, and couldn't help but snicker, how could she not? He looked like a giant walking cotton ball.

She felt furry hands wrap around her torso; Snowstorm stiffened.

"Time for your bath missy." Toriel said sternly.

She had apparently forgotten Snowstorm's reaction to sudden touch.

Toriel lifted Snowstorm off the ground, and Snowstorm immediately twisted herself enough to kick Toriel and propel herself towards Gaster.

Crashing into him, Snowstorm wrapped her arms as well as she could around Gaster; holding onto his clothes with a death grip.

Toriel fell to the floor with an ' _oomph_!' and Gaster fell to the ground with the sound of rattling bones.

{No no no no no…} Snowstorm muttered over and over against as she buried her visor covered face in Gaster's shirt.

{Snowstorm… it's okay…} Gaster muttered dizzily as he pat her head gently.

"Forgot her reaction to sudden touch…" Toriel muttered, "Gaster, since she seems to be attached to you… you will be learning how to give her a bath." She said, the tone of her voice giving no room for argument.

Gaster just stared at Toriel wide eyed.

Why did he have a feeling this would either not got well, or rather embarrassing?...

Toriel ignored Gaster's nervous look and grabbed him by the sleeve and dragged him to the bathroom, and by extension, Snowstorm.

Snowstorm clung to Gaster as they were both dragged to the bathroom.

The bathroom was plain and simple, nothing different from other bathrooms than a slightly larger than normal tub.

With a red glow the door behind them shut and they heard the lock click.

Gaster summoned a pair of 'magic' hands, he had a feeling his regular hands were going to be a bit too busy to use for chatting.

{Looks like I'm going to help give you a bath…} Gaster announced as he untangled Snowstorm from around him.

This time, Snowstorm didn't fight; instead she stared confusedly at him through her visor's screen.

Setting Snowstorm down on the floor, a purple blush dusting on his cheeks, he helped Toriel remove Snowstorm's dress.

Snowstorm began to fight back, not wanting them to see… if they took off her clothes that meant they would make her remove her visor without the dress on…. She didn't want them to see… what the humans had done….

Gaster, sensing this, soothed her saying no matter how she looked, he wouldn't leave her.

Snowstorm stopped attempting to fight back, and let Gaster and Toriel remove the dress.

There were no scars visible upon her skin, the only thing visible, if one was not searching for anything, was the odd marking upon her chest that peaked out from under the bandaging.

It was then that Toriel asked Gaster to take off her visor, and when Snowstorm refused… he mentioned it would get wet… Snowstorm... hesitantly took it off, she didn't want to risk short circuiting it- not even remembering that it was water proof so that way when she lost control of her ability it wouldn't short circuit…

The visor shut off, and the air around her arms, legs, and torso glittered before it acted as if something shattered.

Scars of all shapes and sizes appeared almost everywhere on her body, the only exceptions being her face, neck, hands, and feet; which was odd.

Though, they were rather faded, which meant they happened a _long,_ _long_ time ago; which isn't always a good thing, it was a testament to the horrible past she suffered.

Slowly, she sat the visor down on the floor she opened her eyes and looked fearfully at Gaster.

Gaster looked wide eyed at Snowstorm, {did…did the humans do this?} Gaster asked softly, a single blue tear running down the left side of his face as he gently rubbed his skeletal thumb across Snowstorm's cheek.

Snowstorm wordlessly confirmed this through the bond, remembering that Gaster had not seen them in the memory with eldritch Gaster, as she had been covered by the ratty blanket and dirty enough that the scars were not visible.

Gaster shakily wrapped his arms around Snowstorm and pulled her into a hug.

Toriel watched the exchange, surprise and worry flowing through her body, but she could feel the magic saturating the air; one would have to be stupid to attempt to interfere with whatever was going on.

Snowstorm's eyes went wide, {you… don't hate me?} she asked hesitantly.

{No, I could never hate you…} he began, his embrace becoming tighter. {It is the humans fault, not yours.}

{R-really?} She stammered, unsure if he was lying… but he had told nothing but the truth the whole time she had known him, right?

{Really.} Gaster said, finality filling his voice.

A smile split across Snowstorm's face as tears ran down her face, everyone but her Kaa-san and Oto-san had rejected her for all the markings marring her skin.

But Gaster… Gaster was the first to truly say that.

{Everyone except Kaa-san….and Oto-san… who saw these scars… _hated_ me… and attempted to kill me...} she sobbed through the bond, the way she mentioned them hating her… made Gaster feel like someone had stabbed a knife right through his soul.

{I won't let anyone hurt you again… I promise.} Gaster murmured, giving her time to calm down.

{How about you learn what a bath is now?} Gaster suggested in hopes of getting both their minds off of what had just happened, even if it would probably embarrass them both.

He proceeded to remove the bandaging, and with a bright purple blush across his skull, had Toriel deal with the rest of the undressing before putting Snowstorm in the water filled tub; both Toriel and Gaster ignoring the now fully visible marking upon Snowstorm's chest.

Toriel proceeded to show Gaster how to bathe a human, as that was just a _tad_ bit different from bathing a skeleton.

"I will be back as soon as I finish washing the clothes." Toriel stated as she gathered up Snowstorm's clothes and left the room, mentioning it would be about twelve to twenty minutes.

Gaster washed Snowstorm's hair, amazed that it somehow seemingly looked even whiter after being washed… though it looked brown while wet.

With the purple blush upon his face darkening, he washed her skin, why was he so embarrassed by this?

After he finished pretty much covering her in bubbles he washed them off, Snowstorm looking akin to a drowned rat.

Snowstorm took advantage of the leftover time to investigate the tub now that she wasn't being smothered in soap.

She slapped the water, splashing Gaster; getting most of his upper body -aka clothes- wet.

Gaster bewilderedly looked at Snowstorm before grinning and sloshing the water in the tub towards Snowstorm as he knelt on the floor next to the tub; his blush becoming nothing more than a light dusting.

Laughter filled the bond, both silently laughing.

By the time they were done soaking each other, Toriel had finished the laundry and finally reentered the room.

Toriel couldn't help but laugh.

"I see you two had some fun while I was gone… Dr. Gaster, I guess you could say you're soaked to the bone!" Toriel laughed as she set Snowstorm's clothes and Gaster's coat on the counter.

"Did I just hear a pun? Does someone need to be _pun_ ished?" came Sans' voice from the other side of the door.

Toriel burst out into laughter, Sans entering the room at the sound of her laughter; the door seemingly having unlocked itself at some point.

Snowstorm 'eep'ed' through the bond and hid most of her body below the water.

The first things in Sans' line of sight was a laughing Toriel and a drenched Gaster.

"Gee! You really are soaked to the down to the bone!" Sans laughed as he nearly toppled over, laughing at how Gaster looked, his black clothes completely soaked, showing just how thin he skeletal form was.

Gaster gave a wide grin and sent a pair of 'magic' hands after Sans, and proceeded to have them drag him out, up to his room, and put in a corner.

"Dad I'm not a child anymore! You can't put me in timeout!" came Sans' yell, Gaster responded by using the 'magic' hands to sign [You do realize that no matter what you are my child, so I can still put you in timeout young man.]

"No!" and with that was a burst of magic signifying that Sans had teleported away somewhere, probably annoyed by being put in timeout again.

"Seeing this is fun, but shouldn't we dress the little snow angel here?" Toriel reminded Gaster as she closed the door again.

Gaster laughed silently as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head while looking at Toriel.

Snowstorm watched; mesmerized by the way the water flowed while it drained from the tub.

Toriel rinsed Snowstorm off, and dried her off with a towel.

When it came to Snowstorm's hair, she glared at Toriel, her hair was a giant fluff ball now…

{T-Toriel will help you put your clothes back on} Gaster stammered through the bond, his blush appearing to be bright enough to be neon purple.

Gaster asked Toriel to dress Snowstorm as he attempted to hide his blushing face.

Toriel couldn't help but chuckle, before, when Gaster was the Royal scientist; he hadn't blushed at all… but now…

Toriel pushed that thought aside for a later time as she began to dress Snowstorm, who was still giving her a look of annoyance from having her hair fluffed up.

Toriel had successfully dressed the lower half of Snowstorm when she was about to put the dress back on Snowstorm….

Snowstorm shook her head and reached for her visor, transforming it into a necklace, putting it on her scars seemingly disappeared and she browsed through it insanely quickly, selecting one of the options and then an item a roll of bandages appeared in her hand and she proceeded to quickly wrap it around herself, when she finished, the bandage ends seemed to melt with the rest of the bandages so they couldn't come loose.

Toriel and Gaster took note of this, Toriel guessing that Snowstorm just didn't like that odd marking being in complete view…

"Gaster, you can do this." She stated simply, handing the dress to Gaster.

Gaster stared at the dress in his hands for a moment before carefully putting it on Snowstorm, picking up a small bit of speed as he realized it was just like a really long shirt.

Suddenly, in a flash of blue light, Sans appeared with a dry pair of clothes for Gaster, muttering something as he handed them to Toriel and teleported back out of the room.

{Snowstorm, can you go with Toriel for a couple minutes while I change clothes?} Gaster asked, attempting to not stutter.

Snowstorm shifted from foot to foot; unsure of leaving Gaster's side again… she didn't want to.

{It will only be for a few minutes…} Gaster tried to explain, but Snowstorm shook her head.

Snowstorm shook her head, to her that would be too long…

Gaster sighed and summoned a 'magic' hand, he had it hold Snowstorm's right hand.

Snowstorm perked up, confusion shining in her eyes as it bled through the bond.

{I will still be with you, okay? Just for a few minutes, I promise.} Gaster assured.

Snowstorm paused, looked at the floating hand, then Gaster, and finally Toriel.

Gripping the 'magic' hand she walked towards Toriel.

[Please keep an eye on her while I change.] Gaster signed.

Toriel nodded, and ushered Snowstorm out of the bathroom, Snowstorm's grip upon the 'magic' hand tightening the moment she was out of the room.

Snowstorm padded her way down the hall way and back to the living room and sat down next to her puzzle and began to complete the last of the Cybertronian puzzle, Toriel watching in interest from the couch.

A couple minutes past, and she was started to become drowsy, holding onto the 'magic' hand tighter as she began to use it for support as she was placing the last of the puzzle pieces together.

Two seconds after completing the puzzle disappeared into small shards of light and fading away back into her menu.

She felt skeletal hands wrap around her as she began to nod off, {Someone's tired} came Gaster's voice as she was lifted off the floor.

Snowstorm didn't respond, but instead let herself drift off in Gaster's arms.

Gaster sighed; he could see quite easily that she was forcing herself to stay awake until he was near…

"Gaster…" Toriel began softly.

Gaster looked up at Toriel as he began to stand back up.

"I may not know Yuki very well, but she seems to treat you as if you are her father… care to explain?" Toriel said, attempting to not be blunt.

Gaster blinked, Snowstorm treating him as if he were her father?... that for some reason… just wasn't processing.

"You never even noticed?" Toriel asked, she must've seen the confused look upon Gaster's face.

Gaster shook his head, he was still attempting to process what Toriel had said.

"I think you should sit down…" worry plaguing Toriel's voice.

Gaster nodded as he sat down on the couch, staring off into space, his mind, if it were a computer, would have been giving the blue screen of death error.

Sans walked through the front door. "Heya- wait, what happened to Gaster?" Sans asked, looking at Gaster who was staring off into space.

"I think I broke him..." Toriel muttered, it had been about ten minutes since she told him….

"How in the world did you do that?" Sans asked, a smirk in his voice.

"Told him my observations…"

Sans looked at Toriel in confusion before noticing something.

"Care to explain further?" Sans requested.

Toriel chuckled; it was so funny how some people could be so dense…

"Yuki treats Gaster as a father." Toriel chuckled, attempting to not wake up Snowstorm or make Gaster's state of shock worse.

Sans eyes went wide, he froze for about a minute before falling to the ground in a dead faint, his brain not able to compute what he had just been told.

Well, other than a single thought: ' _a sister?_...'

"Oh dear…" Toriel sighed, getting up and picking Sans up, putting him in his bed upstairs before going back down stairs to keep an eye on Gaster and Snowstorm, unsure of Gaster's reaction once his mind processed what she had told him…

An hour passed and she grew worried, she couldn't ask Alphys what was wrong as she had left at some point, and Papyrus wouldn't be able to help… plus he and Sans were asleep…

Just as she was about to instigate a battle to make sure nothing was wrong with their souls, Gaster closed his eyes, his head lolling to the side as he finally either fainted, or fell asleep.

Toriel sighed, she wondered if that bit of information actually did overload Gaster's mind.

She walked over to the couch and sat down where she was previously.

Toriel began to nod off when a no-longer-fluffy Asriel pounced on her.

"mom…." Asriel whined. "Can we make a pie? Yuki really liked them and I bet Dr. Gaster hasn't tried your awesome pies yet!" he begged, giving Toriel puppy dog eyes.

Toriel scolded him for being so loud when Gaster and Yuki were sleeping, and proceeded to say yes and get up and walk into the kitchen after a very excited Asriel.

 _Meanwhile…_

Gaster sat in his mindscape, pondering what Toriel had said, and began to pull up memories.

His eyes grew wide as he saw that Toriel spoke the truth, and that the behavior had begun not long after Snowstorm's first breakdown…

It was when he first comforted her, assured her…

He wasn't sure what to do….

His mind swirled with thoughts, memories, and questions…

"I will just continue as I have… and deal with the problems as they come." Gaster decided, a look of _determination_ upon his face.

Something tickled his senses from outside his mindscape…

"Is that butterscotch or cinnamon I smell?.." Gaster questioned as he left his mindscape, effectively waking back up.

{Cinnamon?} Came Snowstorm's sleepy voice through the bond as she yawned.

Asriel came bouncing out of the kitchen, "Yuki! Yuki! We got a surprise for you and Dr. Gaster!" Asriel announced in Cybertronian.

Snowstorm crawled off of Gaster's lap, almost falling face first into the floor if it weren't for Gaster catching her.

{Let's go see what that surprise is.} Gaster laughed through the bond, his chest rumbling as he did so.

Gaster was a bit shaky, his body still recovering from shock… even though it was not psychical trauma.

Both made their way towards the kitchen, and were surprised to see a pie…

{Pie?} Both questioned at the exact same time.

{Pie!} Snowstorm repeated, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she tried to get into the stools to get a better look.

Gaster chuckled and picked up Snowstorm, he sat her on top of one of the stools.

He now knew one of her favorite foods…. Though so far she turned nothing down, he knew that some foods were more preferred than others.

And Toriel's pies… appeared to be one of them. It was rather funny actually, watching Snowstorm attempt to stay still on the stool… now that he thought about it… he dreaded the thought of Snowstorm getting her hands on coffee…. That would probably be bad.

"We made Cinnamon-Butterscotch pie!" Toriel and Asriel said in sync, a grin upon their faces.

Snowstorm may not have known what was said, but she knew what they made; she could smell the cinnamon.

Snowstorm clapped, a smile upon her face as her eyes seemingly glowed lightly from the happiness shining in them.

[Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie? Never heard of that combination before.] Gaster stated in interest.

{Cinnamon!} Came Snowstorm's excited voice; she was sitting on the edge of the stool attempting to reach out and grab the pie. A very faint, glowing outline behind her moving as if to keep her balanced.

This caught Toriel and Gaster's attention, but they decided to just leave it be for now, as it seemed to be causing no harm, but they would keep an eye on it.

Asriel sat on top of one of the stools in the kitchen, dozing off; tired from helping his mother make the pie.

After a minute of Snowstorm reaching for the pie, Toriel chuckled and cut a two slices of pie; one for Gaster, one for Snowstorm, not bothering to cut Asriel one as he had fallen asleep.

Placing the slices of pie onto plates she sat tem down on the counter along with a fork for each of them.

"Enjoy, I now need to put Asriel to bed." Toriel stated as she picked up Asriel and left the kitchen.

Snowstorm immediately picked up the fork on the plate in front of her, and tried the pie.

Gaster took a seat next to Snowstorm, and chuckled when he saw a grin split across Snowstorm's face, but was a bit confused as the faint glowing outline behind snowstorm glowed just a bit brighter.

Gaster tried a bite of the pie, and smiled, it was an indescribable combination of the two flavors…

Snowstorm slowed her pace, so as to savor the pie instead of devouring it like last time.

 _Knock knock knock!_

Came the sound of someone rapping on the front door.

Snowstorm's eyes widened, dropping her fork on her plate she stared fearfully at the front door around the corner of the kitchen wall.

{Stay here,} Gaster said simply as he sat his fork down on his plate, his pie not even half finished.

Gaster opened the front door, and there stood two royal guards, nothing but metal armor visible.

"Are you W.D. Gaster?" Asked one of the guards, Gaster nervously shook his head.

"We are under the kings orders to arrest one W.D. Gaster." The guards said simply as they grabbed Gaster and started hauling him of.

Gaster panicked, he did not want to see the king after what happened, and what his panic worsen, was the fact the armor the guards were wearing seemed to nullify his magic!

Snowstorm peeked out from behind the kitchen wall as this happened, her eyes wide at the scene before her… Gaster was being dragged out of the house by people in armor bigger than him….

Being _taken_ _away_ from her, they were being _separated_.

Tears ran down her face, quickly, she made up her mind to follow them.

Jumping off the stool, she ran to the back door, and ran out through the forest, following the guards from just out of view.

She would put away her shyness and need to stay hidden to get Gaster back… he promised he wouldn't leave... and she knew this wasn't his fault…. But she knew he would kill the king the first chance he got…

{Gaster?} Snowstorm shouted through the bond, but it was no use, he was already too far away as the Guards crossed a bridge in the Hotlands.

Her eyes widened, the temperature there was much higher than the temperature where she had been staying.

Switching her visor from necklace to visor mode, she enabled the heat barrier.

The air around her shimmered before settling as if nothing happened.

Cautiously she moved through the hot environment, doing her best to avoid monsters….

But that didn't seems to work, there were no trees to hide behind and she didn't want to risk falling into the magma down below.

So instead, she did her best to avoid conversations as she following the invisible path left behind from the bond.

Turning corners left and right she soon came across a puzzle that was wired to a laser that was active.

After solving it a door opened… going through she ended up in a rather dark room.

After a second or two the lights turned on in a flash, Snowstorm flinched.

' _…this is… a kitchen?_ ' Snowstorm questioned as she looked around, why did the puzzle lead to a kitchen, and why did the bond lead her here of all places?!

Suddenly a square robot with arms, hands, a rod with a wheel, and a chef hat came out of nowhere… and they were holding a… microphone?

"Ohhhh Yes!" came a rather high pitched male sounding voice from the robot.

Snowstorm back up against a wall, afraid of the rather large and loud robot.

"Welcome, Beauties, To The Underground's Premier Cooking show!"

"Pre-Heat Your Ovens, Because We've Got A Very Special Recipe For You Today! We're Going To Be Making… A Cake! My Lovely Assistant Here-" the robot paused and motioned towards Snowstorm…

Snowstorm did not like how this was going….

"-Will Gather The Ingredients. Everyone Give Them A Big Hand!" and with that, random bits of colored confetti fell from the ceiling above Snowstorm, and clapping sounds were heard in the background.

Even the robot was clapping.

' _Primus help me…_ ' Snowstorm pleaded as she tried to back further into the wall.

"We'll Need _Sugar_ , _milk_ , and _eggs_. Go For It, Sweetheart!... Wait…. Isn't that the Royal symbol upon your dress? " the robot ended in confusion, gasps heard from nowhere in particular.

Snowstorm didn't know specifically what it wanted, but saw there were only three ingredients on the counter behind it.

Wanting to prevent it from hurting her, she gathered them since she assumed it was a cooking robot.

Carefully, she carried them over one by one, having issues carrying them and putting them on the counter due to her height.

"Perfect! Great Job, Beautiful! We've Got All Of The Ingredients We Need To Bake The Cake! Milk… Sugar… Eggs… Oh My! Wait A Magnificent Moment! How Could I Forget! We're Missing The Most Important Ingredient!" The robot stated loudly…

Snowstorm heard a chainsaw… right before the robot brought one into view; Snowstorm backed away in response.

"A Human Soul!" with that, the robot came closer, and closer…

Snowstorm backed up further and further…

But then, a phone began to ring.

The robot stopped.

"Hello…? I'm Kind Of In The Middle Of Something Here." The robot seemed to answer the phone.

"W-Wait a second! Couldn't you make a… Couldn't you use a… Couldn't you make a substitution in the recipe?!" came a familiar voice…

' _Alphys? …what on Cybertron…_ '

"A Substitution? You Mean, Use A Different, Non-Human Ingredient?... Why?"

"Uhh, what if someone's…. vegan?" came a slightly embarrassed voice.

"…Vegan."

Alphys –at least Snowstorm assumed it was Alphys by the voice she heard- was about to say something when the robot interrupted.

"That's A Brilliant Idea, Alphys!" came the robots voice.

' _Theory confirmed: the one talking over the Comm. system is Alphys._ ' Snowstorm noted, as she was taught the name in their language.

"Actually, I Happen To Have An Option Right Here! MTT-Brand Always-Convenient Human-Soul-Flavor-Substitute!"

"A Can Of Which… Is Just Over On That Counter!" the robot stated, motioning towards a counter slightly down a hallway with a can on it.

"Well, Darling? Why Don't You Go Get It?" the robot suggested, staying silent afterwards.

Snowstorm assumed the robot wanted her to bring him the Can, and went over to go get it, and was about to grab it when the counter lowered and shot up into the sky atop many other counters.

"By The Way, Our Show Runs On A Strict Schedule. If You Can't Get The Can In The Next One Minute… We'll Just Have To Go Back To The Original Plan!" Said the robot form behind Snowstorm, Chainsaw no longer in hand.

Snowstorm flipped around and looked at the robot.

"So… Better Start Climbing, Beautiful!" the robot stated, before flying up with a jetpack towards the top as a timer appeared.

' _Oh no… please don't tell me… oh great.. I do…._ ' Snowstorm thought as she saw that the robot wasn't going for the can but instead watched her.

She could hear Alphys panicking over the Comm. line, but she didn't care, she needed to defeat this cooking challenge thing to get back to Gaster, and she would beat it.

Taking a deep breath, she remembered what her Kaa-san had taught her about moving quickly in any direction… minimize air drag and mistakes.

Snapping open her eyes, the timer said she had 50 seconds left.

Tensing her legs she jumped up.

She felt something odd, but didn't question it as she landed on the 13th counter, she was getting closer.

Jumping again, she ended up 10 counters higher than where she jumped.

Flipping here and there to get a better hold, she looked like a gymnastics professional to those watching.

30 seconds, she was almost there.

Jump… jump… flip mid jump… jump… and one last jump and flip as she landed on the top and grabbed the can.

She never noticed the faint glowing of the markings on her legs, but it wasn't enough for the cameras to pick up.

The robot was about to continue talking when Snowstorm proceeded to jump down, aiming herself so as to get maximum air friction to slow her decent without landing on her face… she was rather thankful this drop was much shorter than the one she took that got her into the Underground in the first place.

She heard a series of Gasps, including one from the robot.

She didn't care, a smile spread across her face as she felt the air whip around her body and tugged at her hair, it reminded her of when she was with her Kaa-san when she was flying.

Around 15 Counters from the floor she changed her angle, and felt something again, this time her decent suddenly slowed dramatically.

She landed on her feet, no damage done to her what-so-ever; helped that she didn't already have a fractured bone, like she had when she previously fell down a hole.

There was shocked silence as the Robot landed on the ground, Snowstorm took the chance and thrust the can into the robot's hands and ran through the exit that was now in her sight.

And now she was back in the searing heat… she was rather glad to have the heat shield function on her visor, because if she didn't she would have been burned before she even entered these very hot lands…

Snowstorm looked to the left as she slowed down, and saw an odd machine in the distance surrounded by many large air ducts and a gigantic pit of magma.

Seeing the structure filled her with determination, she had come this far, she wasn't going to let her fear get in the way of her being with Gaster.

She continued walking…. She came across a hotdog stand….

' _Wait, isn't that Sans?_ ' Snowstorm thought as she froze mid-stride and backed it up.

"Hey kiddo, what'ya doin' so far from the house and Gaster?" Sans asked in concern as he leaned over the stand.

[Some people in metal armor took Gaster!] Snowstorm explained quickly, and before Sans could respond to her, she ran off.

' _I don't have time for this! I need to get to Gaster before- slag..._ ' Snowstorm didn't even get to finish her thought as she was confronted by two guards in armor like the ones who had dragged Gaster off.

"We've, like, received an anonymous tip about a human- "

Snowstorm frowned, and backed up before sprinting at them and then jumping over them.

She ran, and they followed, but were beginning to lag behind.

And then she ran into another dark area.

' _Please Primus… don't let this be another kitchen!_ ' she begged, having enough of maniac robots and cooking.

Then suddenly… lights turn on….

…..there is a camera to her right.

Snowstorm's eye twitched, she was starting to get annoyed; she really… really wanted to get back to Gaster.

"Good Evening, Beauties and Gentlebeauties! This Is Mettaton, Reporting Live From MTT News! An Interesting Situation Has Arisen in Eastern Hotland! Fortunately, Our Correspondent Is Out There, Reporting Live! Brave Correspondent! Please Find Something Newsworthy To Report! Out Ten Wonderful Viewers Are Waiting For You!" Came the robots voice…

' _Oh no…its back…_ ' Snowstorm groaned.

Attempting to ignore the robot, she continued walking, and saw a white dog…

It looked like a much bigger, white version of the puppy she saw many years ago.

Walking up to the dog, she pet it, and smiled when the dog leaned into her touch a bit… even if the dog was rather big.

The robot proceeded to yell something, and she ignored it, continuing to bed the big dog.

Suddenly bombs appeared through the area she was in along with a much larger one just past the next bridge... and the only bridge that would let her pass to get to Gaster.

Snowstorm was starting to get aggravated with the obstacles in the way of her getting to Gaster… but she wouldn't let the bombs blow up the dog or the area that would let her get back with Gaster.

Quickly, text flew past on her visor and she pulled up her menu, she grabbed the diffuser chips her Oto-san made and threw one at each of the bombs.

 _Click, beep…beep…beep… snap._

The chips diffused the bombs, effectively cutting the fuse and the wires, making them completely useless.

The robot was about to exclaim something while it motion towards the big bomb when the final chip defused the big bomb.

The robot turned around and just stared at the bomb before flying off into the distance, seemingly giving up.

Snowstorm sighed, and went on her way, the big white dog staying behind with a sad look upon its face.

She continued, and ended up at another puzzle, she wasn't too annoyed with them, as they acted as a way to relieve her stress, that, and she just loved puzzles.

Finishing it, she moved on, and ended up in an area that looked oddly like the ruins where she had met Toriel… but instead, there were spider webs and spiders.

' _They're just spiders… they are not Airachnid… Airachnid was much bigger…. And there are no Decepticons here… no Cybertronians…_ ' Snowstorm assured herself as she curled in on herself a bit, hunching over as her sleeves got bunched up in her fists.

Female laughter came from up ahead.

"Did you hear what they just said?" the voice said.

Snowstorm continued on, attempting to ignore all the spiders as her eyes darted about.

"They said a human wearing a dress with the royal symbol will come through!" the voice exclaimed dramatically.

"I heard that they hate spiders."

She just continued on, but cringed and curled in on herself further as she began to move through thick spider webs.

"I heard they love to stomp on them. I heard that they like to tear their legs off… "

"I heard…"

Snowstorm became stuck in the webs, she saw a humanoid spider with black hair and pink clothing and bows come into view….

She froze in fear… this Monster reminded her of Airachnid too much… and Airachnid... was cruel and cold hearted…

"That they're awfully stingy with their money."

The spider lady laughed again.

"You think your taste is too refined for our pastries, don't you, deary?" laughter again, "I disagree with that notion. I think your taste… is exactly what this next batch needs!" the spider lady yelled, bringing one of her hands up to her mouth as she laughed loudly.

Snowstorm winced at the loudness of the spider ladies voice.

 _Ping!_

Snowstorm saw an odd heart in front of her; it was damaged and had three colors… violet, light blue, and white… red if you count the blood dripping from its wounds.

Something about this seemed painfully familiar to her…

 _Gasp!_

The spider lady gasped as she looked at the heart in front of Snowstorm's chest.

"You…You poor child… what happened to you… for your soul to be this damaged…" the spider questioned with horror dripping from the words she spoke; tears running from her many eyes.

Snowstorm looked at the spider lady in fear, still attempting to move away.

"I will _kill_ whoever had tortured such a young soul! " the spider vowed, "go on your way little one, I have some plans to make." The spider said softly, growling the last part.

Snowstorm scrambled out of the ruin like area, afraid to return again.

And she ended up in a dark… castle like area….

And the robot was there, wearing the most ridiculous tuxedo possible.

Suddenly her surroundings changed again, this time to the Hotlands…

' _No! I Can't Be Back Here! I will have to see that spider lady again! NONONO!_ ' snowstorm panicked.

"Oh No! Whatever Shall I Do? My Love Has Been Cast Away Into The Dungeon. A Dungeon With A Puzzle So Dastardly, My Paramour Will Surely Perish! O, Heavens Have Mercy! The Horrible Colored Tile Maze! Each Colored Tile Has Its Own Sadistic Function…." The robot continued on and on, Snowstorm eventually ignoring it.

It hadn't been that helpful and she was growing aggravated.

Walking forward on the conveyor belt, she went onto the color puzzle she saw ahead.

She could smell the orange and lemon coming off of some of the tiles along with the smell of electrical shock systems… and the sounds of fish swimming.

She assumed they were piranhas due to the fact there were orange tiles, and piranhas would attack anything that smells like an orange.

Snowstorm sighed, and continued on her way… only to be trapped by jets of flames midway through the puzzle.

She sighed in agitation, and flipped over the jets of fire which weren't really that tall…

Even if scolding hot, which is why she was glad her visor had the heat shield function enabled.

The robot rambled on, and Alphys tried to talk…

And the pin sound from before began to sound, but stopped midway through its chime.

Taking the chance, she ran off.

Only to end up and a hotel of sorts…

 _'Oh Come On! How On Cybertron, Is They Place So Slagging Big?!_ ' Snowstorm screamed in her mind, her agitation getting the better of her.

She ignored all the Monsters that were staring at her as she went through the door the Bond was leading her towards.

Only to end up in an area where she had to walk on a walkway made of pipes.

She went through the door on the left, and was approached by two Monsters that seemingly floated with two orbs, one floating on either side of it.

Snowstorm bared her teeth and jumped over it, her agitation was beginning to grow into anger as things kept getting in the way of her goal.

Running forward she ran down the hallways and jumped over a laser before continuing down the pipe walkway.

Soon she came upon a lot of blue lasers…

' _Oh boy, another obstacle!_ ' Snowstorm growled internally, teeth bared as she slid under them and began to crawl her way to the edge of the hall.

Her markings grew brighter with her agitation as the air around her grew colder.

Reaching the end she stood up and took a deep breath before sprinting forward, stopping when she reached an intersection.

Closing her eyes, she searched for which way the bond pulled her.

Left.

Sprinting to the left, she went up another path, and then another turn… only to end up at another puzzle.

Quickly finishing the puzzle, she went back to the turn right before the puzzle room and then up, right, up, right.

Only to encounter an odd fairy like creature and a… creepy frog.

She jumped over them and continued running, ignoring the Monsters completely.

This time it was an odd purple version of a wooden bridge.

This time encountering a large odd creature and another of the floating like ones.

She jumped over them, and continued running, not even topping in amazement as she jumped over the very tall mercenary.

Only to run into another frog, a new eyeball-ball type thing with hands and pointed feet, and another odd fairy like Monster.

She ignored them and continued on her way, not even giving them the chance to do what the spider lady had done.

Finally, she reached an odd door and an elevator…

The bond was tugging her towards the odd door.

Making her way through…

She saw the robot…

' _Again?_ ' Snowstorm almost snarled, she was really beginning to hate this thing, it was so persistent!

Her markings glowed just a bit bright, just enough for the cameras and the robot to see them.

The glowing outline behind her glowed just a bit brighter as well.

"Oh Yes. There You Are, Darling. It's Time To Have Our Little Showdown. It's Time To Finally Stop The 'Malfunctioning' Robot… Not! Malfunctioning? Reprogramming? Get Real. This Was All Just A Big Show. An Act. Alphys Has Been Playing You For A Fool The Whole Time. As She Watched You On The Screen, She Grew Attach To Your Adventure. She Desperately Wanted To Be A Part Of It. So She Decided To Insert Herself Into Your Story. She Reactivated Puzzles. She Disabled Elevators. She Enlisted Me To Torment You. All So She Could Save You From Dangers That Didn't Exist. All So You Would Think She's The Great Person…That She's Not. And Now, It's Time For Her Finest Hour. At This Very Moment, Alphys Is Waiting Outside The Room. During Our 'Battle,' She Will Interrupt. She Will Pretend To 'Deactivate' Me, 'Saving' Your One Final Time. Finally. She'll Be The Heroine Of Your Adventure. You'll Regard Her So Highly She'll Even Be Able To Convince You Not To Leave… Or Not. You See, I've Had Enough Of This Predictable Charade. I Have No Desire To Harm Humans. Far From It, Actually. My Only Desire Is To Entertain. After All, The Audience Deserves A Good Show, Don't They? And What's A Good Show Without A Plot Twist?"

Snowstorm was biting the inside of her lip in an attempt to not audible growl at the robot standing in her way.

"H-Hey! Wh-wh-what's going on!? Th-th-the door just locked itself!" came Alphys voice, Snowstorm ignore it as she glared at the robot before her.

"Sorry, Folks! The Old Program's Been Cancelled! But We've Got A Finale That Will Drive You Wild!"

The floor rose upwards as red spot lights appeared around the robot with a single white one shining on it.

"Real Drama! Real Action! Real Bloodshed! On Our New Show 'Attack Of The Killer Robot!'"

 _Ping!_

' _Not This Again!_ ' snowstorm whimpered, afraid of what will happen.

The heart from earlier appeared again, just as bloody, broken, and multi-colored as before.

There was a series of Gasps, including one from the robot itself.

The robot seemed to flinch, but otherwise undeterred in its goal.

It sent attacks after her, and she dodged, ignoring its chatter as her anger began to grow; the temperature in the room growing colder as her anger climbed higher.

She jumped and front flipped over the robot and turned around, she saw a switch on its back.

Quickly, she flipped the switch.

"Did You. Just Flip. My Switch?" it asked slowly.

Snowstorm moved away quickly as the robot began to shake.

Smoke appeared and spot lights showed up out of nowhere pointing at where the robot was.

"Ohhh my, if you flipped my switch, that can only mean one thing. You're desperate for the Premiere of my new body. How rude… lucky for you, I've been aching to show this off for a long time. so… as thanks, I'll give you a handsome reward. I'll make your last living moments… Absolutely Beautiful!"

And in a flash of light, a new robot body was revealed.

Snowstorm blinked and almost tilted her head in confusion… that thing wasn't a Cybertronian or one of their creations, so how could it change forms?

"Mettaton you fool! If you drive her emotions to their limits she'll freeze the entire Underground!" Alphys screamed desperately.

Snowstorm did nothing to see if the robot would attack, and it did… with legs?

Snowstorm shook her head as she dodged the floating disembodied legs.

Her glare hardened as she began to let go of her grip on her ability.

The temperature in the room dropped considerably.

Mettaton's eyes widened, "A-Alphys, please tell me you were j-joking…" Mettaton stuttered as their sensors let them know of the significant temperature drop… and they saw the glowing markings upon Snowstorm's body.

"I'm Not Joking! She'll Freeze The Entire Underground!" Alphys confirmed.

Snowstorm ignored their chatter and yelling, and took a step forward.

The ground below her let off steam, and ice began to spread in an almost spider web like fashion, growing thicker and thicker close to Snowstorm as it spread out.

Mettaton backed up shakily, knowing that the cold did not agree with their gears.

Snowstorm lifted her right leg and stomped it down on the ground, ice spreading much quicker than before, it wrapped around Mettaton on the ground and quickly crawled up the robots legs, making them useless as they were encased in a thick layer of ice.

"M-My Beautiful Legs! T-They're Useless!" Mettaton screeched in horror.

Teeth bared, Snowstorm gave a barely audible growl as she walked past Mettaton, the very air around her more chilling than the rest as her markings and the vague outline behind her glowing.

Mettaton shivered as he saw the sharp fangs Snowstorm sported, getting the eerie feeling that Snowstorm was much stronger than he was…

Making her way past Mettaton, she broke into a sprint the moment she saw the hall beyond was clear of obstacles.

She ran down a hallway, and turned, the only thing at the end of the hallway was an elevator.

She felt the bond tug her upwards, and so, she pressed the button labeled as number nine.

The elevator went up, and the bond became stronger as she grew closer.

{Gaster?} She called out.

{Snowstorm?...} came Gaster's tired voice.

{Gaster! Are you okay?! Where are you?!} Snowstorm asked quickly, her panic overflowing through the bond.

{A holding cell… in the castle…} Gaster murmured, before slipping away, most likely on the brink of sleeping if how weak his voice sounded was any indication.

' _I will find you and bring you back._ ' Snowstorm thought stubbornly.

The moment the elevator opened, she bolted through the door and straight on a pathway through a large, grey looking city… it reminded her of a smaller version of what her Kaa-san and Oto-san showed her of Cybertron during the golden age.

She made a sharp left turn and continued up the pathway… and into the castle.

Is looked frighteningly like and monochromatic version of the Ruins.

Snowstorm felt the tug strengthened, and jumped over the railing and ran down the stairs.

There were many more flights of stairs in this house than Toriel's house; it also looked much blander… and less welcoming.

She ignored any of the Monsters that came up to her and attempted to talk to her, and continued to run.

' _Why are there so many fragging turns?!_ ' Snowstorm yelled in anger, having taken many left and right turns in the tunnel she was now in.

Her hair whipped around her as she ran quickly down the halls, she took a turn and went down more flights of stairs instead of continuing down the path.

It level out again after three flights of stairs and that is where she found the holding cells.

Ignoring the other Monsters she in holding cells that attempted to grab her, she continued on her way down the hall full of holding cells, attempting to find Gaster as she continued to follow to bond.

Twenty cells down and to the left, she found him.

{Gaster!} Snowstorm yelled in happiness that she found him, and in shock at how broken he already looked.

Kicking the bars froze solid and broke into shards.

Ignoring the frozen metal shards digging into her feet, she ran to Gaster and hugged him, attempting to comfort both him, and herself as tears ran down her face.

{Snowstorm…?} Gaster asked slowly, their words almost broken.

Silently sobs wracked Snowstorm's body as she clung onto Gaster, whose weak body was slumped against the wall.

A shock of pain ran through Snowstorm's body….

 **White: yes… I'm that evil. Now please excuse me while I go torment Mettaton EX… I never knew how much fun it would doing that to him…. And just goanna let you know…. The next chapter will NOT be the last.**

 **i also got finger cramps from typing all of Mettaton's text... also, did anyone notice that ingame Mettaton EX doesn't speak in all caps like regular Mettaton?**

 **Ps. Thank you Sun for helping me again!... even if you never noticed :P**

 **Edit: Copy paste hates underlines! *facepalms***


	5. Chapter 5

**White: I'm hyped to finally get this train moving! We are finally starting to get to the core of this plot! And I have a warning for those who care xD I wrote this chapter while listening to Nightcore!**

 **Let's get this show started!**

 **oh, and real quick, since it kinda will be needed in future chapters and might be in this chapter...**

* * *

 **Time measurements:**

 **Astrosecond: .273 seconds**

 **Klik: 1 minute**

 **Joor: 3 hours**

 **Cycle: 1 day**

 **Breem: 1 week**

 **Groon: 1 month**

 **Stella Cycle: year**

 **Meta Cycle: 5 years**

 **Deca Cycle: 10 years**

 **Orn: Century**

 **Vorn: 5 centuries**

* * *

 _Last time…_

{Snowstorm…?} Gaster asked slowly, their words almost broken.

Silently sobs wracked Snowstorm's body as she clung onto Gaster, whose weak body was slumped against the wall.

A shock of pain ran through Snowstorm's body….

 _Currently…_

Pain ran through Snowstorm's body, no longer being numbed by her ability and adrenaline.

Snowstorm gasped, and bit into her lower lip as she tightened her grip on Gaster's clothing; her small hands curling into fists.

The pain came in pulses, growing stronger each time, the when Snowstorm thought she was about to pass out from the pain, her mind clouded, she felt something warm and wet run down her back.

Her ability was let loose as she could no longer concentrate even the slightest to hold the reigns.

 _Riiip…_

Came the sound of ripped cloth as her ability ran wild, it tore up her and Gaster's clothes.

Snowstorm's eyes were glazed over with pain, she didn't know how her ability had… for lack of better word, become re-saturated so quickly.

She could vaguely here Gaster calling out for her, or at least she thought she heard him, but she couldn't work up the strength to respond as another, stronger jolt of pain tore through her body.

The sickening sound of skin ripping was heard, Snowstorm's body arching forward as she gave a weak, verbal whimper.

Blood stained the ripped dress she wore, dripping and pooling on the cold stone floor.

And with that, everything went black.

Gaster felt weak, his magic being drained by the very bricks that made up the holding cell he was in.

He was worried since he had heard Snowstorm call out for him, he could feel her getting closer and closer, he was wondering how she had gotten into the castle, let along to the castle.

He felt tired and could barely move as his bones were weak from being broken in the interrogation.

He felt the temperature drop considerably.

{Gaster!} came Snowstorms shout, he could tell she was just beyond the bars, and he grew worried that the guards had gotten her as well… but wouldn't they have just killed her?

{Snowstorm…?} He asked, his voice barely more than a whisper as he attempted to talk.

He felt small arms attempt to wrap around his body, he could feel his clothes grow wet; she was crying.

Gaster wanted to comfort her, but his body wasn't listening, it wouldn't move.

But then, he felt the temperature drop significantly lower as wind whipped through the area, ripping his clothes as ice wound its way throughout the cells and hallway, freezing all it touched as if it were death itself.

He felt something warm and wet drop down onto his clothes and pool around his legs on the floor.

Fighting his best to surface to the top of his mind and regain control of his body, he opened his eyes.

Only to see the horrifying sight of blood as he heard the sickening sound of flesh and skin being ripped apart.

His vision suddenly became crystal clear as he saw the sight before him.

There were no enemies, just him and Snowstorm.

Blood was spilling from her back, the skin on her back being ripped as blood mixed with an odd mucus like substance spilled forth.

Gaster panicked, he didn't know what was going on, and he knew for certain this didn't happen to humans!

But his train of thought was cut off as he felt her nails dig into his bones as she arched forward, he ground his teeth together as he attempted not to speak, not wishing to make the pain worse for her by damaging her ears.

His eyes widened as he saw something slick slide forth from underneath the skin as it moved in odd and frightening ways, the sound of flesh shifting, skin ripping, and whimpering still very audible in the frozen holding cell.

The odd slick shape continued slipping past the skin, and then in a single quick movement, seemingly unfolded, blood and mucus being flung onto the wall.

Snowstorm went limp, her whimpers falling silent; her nails no longer digging into Gaster's bones.

Gaster's eyes widened further, he could barely sense her through the bond, as if she were far away.

Not just that… but what had just happened….

Gaster shook his head, now was not the time, he may be critically weak, but he would risk it to get her to a place where this could be sorted out and hopefully…

No, he would not think of the amount of variables.

He blinked, and felt so stupid; he could use his magic to heal her!

Even though his magic was almost drained, and that would surely kill him, he was willing to risk it if it meant she would be okay.

Shakily, he raised his left hand, and held it about a foot from Snowstorm's slick, bloody and bruised back; a weak, green glow emanating from his hand.

Slowly, the mucus and blood evaporated from atop Snowstorm's skin, the skin itself starting to slowly stitch itself together.

It was rather disturbing to watch the flesh stitch itself together as the mucus and blood continued to evaporate.

His jaw went slack, what he saw….

What had slipped out from under the skin of Snowstorm's back… was a small pair of baby wings… the fluffy, baby feathers a dark blue but growing lighter as the mucus and blood continued to evaporate.

He would ponder this later; he needed to finish healing her back, or she would die due to blood loss.

Sweat dripped down his skull, his magic reserves getting dangerously low as he finished healing her back.

Shakily yet carefully, Gaster removed his coat and wrapped it around Snowstorm as if it were a blanket.

Snowstorm whimpered, as he wrapped the blanket around the small wings, her back still sensitive.

{Shhh.} Gaster hushed weakly as he struggled to pick her up, stumbling through the hallway, towards the exit.

Or at least the direction he thought the exit was in.

He stumbled here and there, slipping on the thick layer of ice on the floor, ignoring the cells he passed as the Monsters within them; cowering in the far corners of their cells.

His body was weak, and repeatedly he almost fell to the ground and dropped Snowstorm.

As Gaster went up the stairs, he panted and swayed slightly, beginning to lean on the wall for support.

But then, static seemed to appear…

And the same, Eldritch Gaster look alike, materialized in front of Gaster.

Gaster stilled, bracing himself against the wall again as he stared at the look alike, his mind barely processing anything other than the fact he needed to get out of there with Snowstorm.

"Hey! You're Supposed To Be In Your Cell! Is That A Human?!" a Monster called off from further up the stair case.

Eldritch Gaster merely grabbed Gaster's arm and in a flash of purple magic, they were gone.

And in another flash of light…. They reappeared in a lab, many things strewn about on counters, and three large circular tanks of liquid with terminals in front of each at the back of the room.

Papers were tacked and stacked here and there throughout the room, various things scribbled on them.

Eldritch Gaster rushed about the room, his melted body moving in odd ways.

"I've been watching…. Waiting… hoping to help…" Eldritch Gaster stated softly as he began to set up a bed.

"before you ask... my magic level... was too low to... help before..."

Gaster blinked, a _tad_ bit confused with what was going on, his mind already overloaded by what had happened to Snowstorm.

Eldritch Gaster gave a nervous laugh, "I know… you are confused… but first…" Eldritch Gaster paused and looked at Gaster.

Gaster had a bad feeling about this.

"We need to… finish what has…started…. But there is no blood."

Gaster's eyes widened as he sat Snowstorm's body on the bed Eldritch Gaster had set up.

[Blood? What for?] Gaster asked; weary of what this Gaster would do, especially since he was currently so weak…

"Quit with the signing, your voice… will not harm anyone." Eldritch Gaster stated in annoyance as he grabbed one of the pieces of paper that had been pinned next to the center tank, which was filled with an glowing and oddly colored substance.

"The blood, and no, not her own, would… be used to break the rest of the seal…ah.. I better explain." Eldritch said, adding the last bit as he saw the absolutely confused look upon Gaster's face.

Eldritch Gaster showed Gaster the paper, an odd image drawn upon it.

It looked like a moon and circle combined with a swirl… it reminded Gaster of the center circle like marking on Snowstorm's chest, it was within a larger marking though.

"I had been keeping an eye on…. Snowstorm from the void, when I… had noticed the marking… It radiated with an odd energy… when she was silent… and all but disappeared when she spoke… after analyzing the correlation… with the energy, her ability, and when she spoke… I realized it was a human seal… it seems as if it was meant to trigger when she spoke… agitating her Magic into action…" Eldritch Gaster attempted to explain as he darted about the room, his melted legs moving in disturbing ways.

[But that doesn't explain why it needs blood!] Gaster insisted, still using sign language out of habit and refusing to speak, never once questioning Eldritch Gaster when he mentioned Snowstorm having Magic.

Eldritch sighed, "All human seals can be broken through use of another's blood… nothing else as far as I have learned from jumping through the timelines…"

Gaster remembered something… ' _In Snowstorm's memory… he mentioned something about timelines…_ '

[Timelines?] Gaster asked.

Eldritch Gaster chuckled, the distorted sound sending shivers down Gaster's spine.

"That is something for another…time; I think you have… enough to process…at the moment."

Eldritch Gaster darted to the tank in the center, and typed in some things on the keypad, making the console boot up along with other things.

"The problem is… there is no other human blood here…currently… I will have to jump… through timelines… do not worry, I'm not taking it… by force… in fact, they wanted to help… when they found out…" Eldritch Gaster explained quickly as he saw the panic on Gaster's face.

Walking over to Snowstorm, he saw a couple of sensors near her and explained to Gaster what they did.

"If she becomes unstable… you need to put her into the middle tank…I had to do this once… it stabilized her… as long as she was in it…" Eldritch stated, not giving any more information.

[Before? And what's in that tank?] Gaster asked quickly, all traces of fear gone as he saw that Eldritch Gaster actually wanted to help Snowstorm… he didn't know why Eldritch Gaster wanted to help… but he had a feeling it had to do with the memory he saw…

Eldritch Gaster sighed again, "it was not long after I had first discovered… her in this timeline… a couple of days I think… I was watching her from the void… as I regained my strength again, when… the humans began to beat her, yelling cruel things at her… her Magic ran wild… nearly killing herself and all the... humans around her as it was the first time… her magic had gone wild, like a ravage animal…as for what is in….the tank… it is liquefied DT."

Gaster stared, blinking several times; Eldritch Gaster could practically see the gears turning in Gaster's head.

"Oh, and so… we don't get mixed up… call me E." he said before disappearing in an odd glitch like way, leaving Gaster and Snowstorm alone in the lab.

Gaster looked at Snowstorm, and sighed…

Questions ran through his head as he sat on the edge of the bed she was sleeping on her side, the small wings on her back twitching randomly as if her body was figuring out how to use them…

He began to nod off, swaying slightly in his spot, his mind drifting in and out of darkness, when he heard the beeping of one of the sensors; snapping him out of it.

 _Beep..beep, beep…_ was the steady beat, slowly becoming erratic in its pattern.

 _Meanwhile…_

E sighed, he was rather worried about Snowstorm… he was worried with how… unstable her condition was, he didn't like seeing her like that.

He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as he slid through the holes between the timelines, searching for one with the human he was looking for.

He jumped from timeline to timeline, searching for the human who wanted to help…

He froze; he could sense the human soul in the one he just jumped into.

Hovering on the edge of the timeline, he searched for the human...

Only to find them slowly dying of hypothermia in the middle of Snowdin forest.

She had chocolate brown hair, tan skin, small hands, and wore a blue and purple striped shirt with brown shorts and shoes.

He saw that her LOVE was still at the bare minimum, indicating they still had not killed…

E sometimes hated himself for being such a softie, but this way… he could save two people, both of which were merely children, but at least he had found the human.

Slowly, he bent down; picking up the female human child -his melted body moving strongly as E wobbled a bit- who stared off into space with blind brown eyes.

He sensed no monsters nearby, which meant this child would have died before anyone had found them.

This in turn… would mean him removing the child from the timeline would not change it.

"Let's get you… warmed up…" E whispered as he began to jump back to the timeline where he had left Snowstorm and Gaster.

On his way back, he realized just how many timelines he had jumped through, shaking his head he continued on through the timelines.

On his final jump, he reappeared in the lab in a patch of static.

Only to feel a chill in the room as he saw Snowstorm in the tank, bubbles surrounding her, the terminal giving a steady beeping sound.

Gaster was sprawled face door on the floor, some of his clothing frozen solid and torn up worse than before.

Hurrying over, he shook Gaster by the shoulders. "Gaster… what happened?..." E asked.

Gaster gave no response, but was clearly not dead as he would have turned to dust.

E carefully used his own 'magic' hands to lift Gaster onto the bed that previously housed Snowstorm, and walked over to grab a blanket from one of the cupboards to wrap the cold child in.

Doing so, E placed the sat the child down a few feet-probably about four feet, so as to not make the hypothermia worse-from a radiator giving off heat, their clothes already dry from the timeline jumping.

Standing back up, he walked over to the terminal in front of the tank Snowstorm was in, one of his 'magic' hands placing a thick blanket over Gaster.

Typing on it quickly, he checked how long she had spent in it.

 _Six hours and fifteen minutes_ the terminal screen read.

E's eyes widened, how long had he been gone?

He didn't think he was gone that long, but… that worried him, had she been more unstable than he thought?

Though, he smiled softly as he noticed, Snowstorm looked rather peaceful as she floated in the DT, her eyes closed , bubbles rising to the surface from the oxygenator which sent a slow, steady stream of bubbles up to the top of the tank, her clothes and hair moving about as the bubbles created soft currents in the liquid DT.

Her breathing was steady; E shaking his head as he still wondered how humans could breathe in the liquid DT like it was air.

E planned to break the seal immediately, but administrating cold blood would most likely give a negative effect, as it was not as efficient as warm blood; something to do with how quickly the blood reacts.

He sighed as he placed his hand against the semi-solid glass of the tank; his hand slightly sinking a bit, but bouncing back as if the glass were actually a force field.

"You are such a strong hatchling…" E whispered to himself as he looked at Snowstorm, who was still peacefully floating in the DT.

Whimpering was heard, and E turned around.

He saw the human curled up, their blind eyes darting about in panic.

"E..?" she asked meekly, uncertain of where they were as she reached around herself blindly, as if looking for a source of indication for where she was.

"Shhh… I'm here… you are no longer… in the cold…" E attempted to sooth the child as he walked towards them, giving them his hand and he knelt down.

Or, to those would have been watching, merely lowered himself as his lower, goo like self, became a bigger blob.

"E!" she exclaimed as they hugged E, a giant smile upon their face, before being planted in E's goo like body, silly giggles being heard from her as they hugged him.

E chuckled at the child's behavior.

"Frisk… what were you doing in the middle… of Snowdin forest?"

The child, now known as Frisk, stilled.

"I was running from something….and got lost." Frisk muttered; cheeks burning red.

"And what, pray tell… were you running from?" E asked.

Frisk's hands curled into fists as her hands shook. "I can't remember…" their voice was barely audible.

E pondered this, confused as to how Frisk could not remember such a thing…

Then something came across his mind; other beings who lived in the void.

He shook his head, that answer could not be correct, the only reason he was able to leave the void was the amount of power and DT running through his body.

E knew of no other monsters with enough power to do such a thing, and none of them had DT running through their body.

The sound of a groan snapped E out of his thoughts.

Shifting just enough to turn and look at Gaster, E saw him sitting up, clutching his head as if it hurt.

"Ah, you are awake, Gaster… can you... explain what had happened… while I was gone?" E asked, ruffling Frisk's hair as he did so.

Gaster suddenly seemed to snap out of his pained daze and stared at E and frisk, his hands midair from his hands.

[I can't…remember.] Gaster signed, before clutching his head in pain again, a sharp breath intake was heard.

"Maybe you should lie back down…" E stated, his mind immediately jumping to the possibility of Gaster injuring his head again.

Gaster nodded while gritting his teeth, leaning back against the pillow as he stared blankly at the ceiling.

"E, who are you talking to? And in what language?" Frisk asked, she had heard the shifting of blankets and knew that E did not speak to himself, at least most of the time, that and she never heard Cybertronian before.

E didn't answer, but instead chuckled and picked up Frisk; moving over towards Gaster.

He sat Frisk down on the bed by Gaster's feet, and walked off to the counter, one of his 'Magic' hands staying near Frisk just in case something happened.

Grabbing a Vacutainer, Vacuette, a 'butterfly needle', a cotton ball, and a Band-Aid, he sat them on a metal tray next to the bed.

"This is going to hurt a little bit, okay?" E said softly as he prepared the items and sterilized the site at which he planned to draw the blood from.

"Okay…" Frisk answered, unsure of what E was going to do as he had rubbing something cold and wet against her skin.

Slowly, E eased the needle through the skin and into the vein; blood quickly filling the vial.

Removing the vial, he pressed a cotton ball over the site as he removed the needle, proceeding to cover it with a bandage.

"That felt like a pinch.." frisk muttered as her face scrunched up in confusion.

E chuckled eerily, "no, that wasn't a pinch. I was just performing a Venipuncture."

"veni-what?" Frisk asked in confusion.

"A blood draw."

"oh!" Frisk said as realization dawned upon her.

E found amusement in Frisk's innocence, as she had it despite the hardships he knew she faced.

Removing the vacutainer from the catheter; he sat the catheter on the metal tray.

The vial full of blood was warm to the touch, now; most people would assume a skeleton wouldn't feel temperature because they lacked nerves, right? Well, that isn't true. Skeletons felt temperature just as a human would, the skeleton's magic acts as nerves, which was an interesting discovery to E.

Walking over towards the terminal in front of the tank where Snowstorm floated within, he typed in a few commands, and a metal panel slid open on top of the terminal just next to the glowing words that stated 'STABLE'.

He plugged the vial into the slot as he did when setting it up with the catheter.

Gaster watched from his spot on the bed, his skull still pounding with pain.

Quickly, the blood drained from the vial, and was dispensed into the DT.

It looked like a cloud of dark red liquid as it moved throughout the DT due to the currents.

Slowly, it was moved closer to Snowstorm.

The moment it came in contact with the seal (as the bandaging and some of her clothing was still damaged) a shock wave seemed to go through the DT, and then through the air in the lab.

"E-E… what was that?" Frisk stammered, looking around frantically with blind eyes.

"The seal beginning to completely break, that is all."

He had seen some human seals before, and when they broke they often sent out a shock wave and then the power locked behind it comes out it a second shock wave, often causing further damage to the surroundings.

Shaking his head, E moved away from the terminal.

Then came the second shockwave, the walls and floor shaking; E almost falling to the floor as the shockwave hit him, he could literally feel the air vibrating.

E's eye widened, ' _She's much stronger than I thought she was!_ ' he internally exclaimed, still attempting to keep his balance as the floor still shook.

 _Creeeaaaakkkk…. Creeeeaaaakkkkk…._

 _CRACK!_

Cracks began to rapidly appear in the class, as the glass itself became cloudy, more and more cracks appearing.

The glass shattered, DT spilled out and onto the floor; looking disturbingly like blood as it pooled on the floor.

Snowstorm fell onto the floor with the majority of DT, her hair splayed around her in a mess, she was mysteriously dry.

The DT around her froze, frost just atop the frozen DT and the floor, some of it creeping up the walls as the temperature dropped slightly.

E was intrigued; the DT could be frozen solid?

E was about to go pick up Snowstorm, but before he could do anything, Gaster was there, hugging Snowstorms small frame to his chest, tears streaming down his face, a smile stretching his mouth.

{Gas..ter?..} Snowstorm mumbled groggily, eyes barely open, her mind still holding remnants of the sleep like state she was in.

{Y-you're alright…} Gaster whispered hoarsely through the bond as he wrapped his arms further around Snowstorm as some of his tears dropped onto her dress.

Snowstorm sleepily blinked in confusion, {…huh?} she muttered in confusion, what had happened? All she remembered was her vision going black.

Snowstorm looked around, and her eyes went wide and what she saw.

There was the Gaster look alike from her dreams….

And a human.

A _female_ human.

Her body tensed as her marking glowed a brighter hue.

Fear ran ramped through her, and she attempted to hide herself behind Gaster's sleeves, fear clouding her eyes as her body shook.

Gaster obliged, and covered her with his sleeve… he did not want to see her be afraid, or hurt.. ever again.

E Chuckled, "It is time for you two… to return to your own… timeline, but first, take this…" he announced, handing Gaster a simple grey cloak for Snowstorm.

Gaster nodded, and, shifting Snowstorm, he slid her arms through the sleeves, and buttoning it up at the top of her cloak, and pulled the hood over Snowstorm's head; Snowstorm herself looking at Gaster with wide eyes as she clung to his clothes.

And then suddenly, everything for Snowstorm and Gaster seemed to blur, before they found themselves back in the hallway before the guards, Gaster holding Snowstorm just as he had when they left, the only difference being no E, Snowstorm healed and conscious, and her wearing a cloak; a shadow hiding her face.

He heard the guards shouting at him, but he was no longer as weak as before, as he had slept more than enough, and he was rather determined to finish what had started, and leave the castle.

Though, sadly he could not teleport out of the castle, as there was an anti-teleportation barrier around the castle.

Walking up the steps, he practically ignored the guards yelling as they came after him.

When they were almost in close enough proximity to grab him, he summoned a couple pairs of 'Magic' hands and threw the guards against the walls, knocked them unconscious as their heads slammed into the hard brick walls.

Gaster's eyes were glowing brightly; magic coursing through his bones.

He made his way through the hallways, ignoring the throne room he continued on, he knew that it was not the time for revenge; that was for another time.

He walked through twisting halls, turning this way and that as he made his way through the castle, his 'Magic' hands still by his side as he hugged Snowstorm close to his chest.

Anyone who got in his way ended up slammed into a wall, but all that stood in his way was the guards.

The moment he passed through the anti-teleportation barrier he teleported away, and into his private lab within, what the king had named at the time, 'True Lab'.

He didn't care if Alphys found him, he just needed to get away from the castle, away from everything but Snowstorm at that moment, or else he would surely kill someone.

Appearing in the lab in a flash of purple, he sat Snowstorm in his desk chair and quickly began to clean up the dusty lab.

Gaster was chatting with Snowstorm through the bond as he dashed about the room, cleaning things up and locking away dangerous items.

Snowstorm sat there in Gaster's desk chair, idly chatting with Gaster as she watched him run about the room, cleaning.

Her body felt sore, as if she had just ran a marathon; she was sleepy and confused.

Yawning, she curled up, pulling her knees to her chest as she wrapped her arms around her knees, slowly nodding off.

Gaster, feeling her side of the bond grow slightly fainter, panicked.

Hurrying over to her, he saw that Snowstorm was just asleep, and he began to berate himself for worrying over nothing, as she was probably just tired from the seal breaking, just as he had been after the DT extraction.

Gaster shook his head, and picked up Snowstorm, and brought her to one side of the room, where he had a bed against the wall, he never used it, as he often fell asleep at his desk from over-exhaustion.

Setting her down on the bed, he proceeded to remove the cloak, and cover her with a blanket.

Sighing, he continued on his way, putting away anything he remotely though was dangerous.

After completing that, he sat at his desk and sighed, going through it and tiredly sorting through the stacks of paper in the desk drawers.

Slowly, he felt himself grow more and more tired, and so, he put away the last of the files and checked on Snowstorm one last time before sitting down and crossing his arms on the desk, resting his head upon his arms as he drifted off into the darkness of a dreamless sleep.

The lab was almost silent, nothing but the sound of the almost silent buzzing of the lights and the soft breathing of the room's occupants could be heard.

 _But peace never lasts, does it?_

A dark shadow loomed in the far corner of the room, away from Snowstorm and Gaster; quiet, dark laughter filling the room before it disappeared, almost as if promising to come back.

Snowstorm woke up with a jolt, she looked around sleepily as she switched her visor to necklace mode and looked around with sleep clouded eyes.

' _Who… there was someone.. else?_ ' Snowstorm thought confusedly as she slowly looked around the room in confusion.

' _Oh come on…_ ' Snowstorm grumbled as she flopped back down onto the bed, only to screw up her face in pain.

' _ow…owowow ow…_ ' Snowstorm groaned as she rolled over.

' _That hurt…_ ' she mumbled as she scanned the room for a mirror or two to see what had caused the pain.

There was, in fact, a mirror, but there was a reflective surface.

An odd monitor on the wall behind the desk Gaster was sleeping at-

Why was Gaster sleeping at the desk?...

Snowstorm sighed, leaving that thought for another time, and instead shakily got up and stumbled towards the mirror after nearly falling off the bed.

Turning so that her side faced the mirror, she craned her neck to look at back…

And stared in horror and awe and what she saw.

A pair of soft, baby blue-white wings were attached to her back.

' _was…this… what that pain was?... G-Gaster…will…h-hate…me…_ ' Snowstorm stammered, her mental resolve beginning to crumble before her eyes…

She never, once in her life, thought one of her childish wishes of being able to fly away would come true, but, was it ever really a wish, or a desire she has always had?

The fluffy feathers were an odd color, a mixture of white and baby-blue, making them almost look as if they were made of ice… but still somehow soft.

Many thoughts ran through her head, some questions, some fear, some childish awe, and some thinking of what she could do; her mind a muddled mess of thoughts.

Snowstorm was so distracted that she never noticed Gaster stir, look confusedly at her, get up, and walk towards her.

Scooping Snowstorm up, he sleepily mumbled {what's wrong?}.

Snowstorm sat in his arms, petrified in fear of him hating her.

Gaster sensed what was wrong, remembering how she feared him hating her all because of her scars and markings.

{I told you, no matter what… I could never hate you} he whispered, ruffling Snowstorm's hair.

Snowstorm looked up at Gaster with wide eyes, before burying her head in his shirt, unsure of what to do now.

Gaster was tired, mentally and psychically, and knew Snowstorm was still drowsy, and so, he began to walk back over to the bed and attempted to set her down on the bed, only for her to cling onto his clothes like a monkey, mumbling {No..} over and over again.

Gaster sighed, he could tell she was still shaken up.

Who wouldn't be after sprouting a pair of wings?

Wrapping his arms around Snowstorm he sat on the bed, leaning against the wall.

Snowstorm relaxed her grip as she realized he was not going to try to make her let go.

Letting her body go slack, she slowly drifted off to sleep again, completely forgetting what had woken her up in the first place.

Gaster nodded, off, his mind drifting as he questioned what had woken her up so suddenly.

It was a rather cute scene, Gaster sitting on the bed, leaning against the wall, with Snowstorm sleeping against his chest, her small wings twitching slightly.

The lab was now silent, like before, but nothing was amiss.

There were just two beings sleeping there, on the bed against the wall.

Time slipped by, as the slept peacefully.

A couple hours later, Gaster woke up; a snoozing Snowstorm still snuggled up against his chest.

He let his mind wander, as he did not want to wake up Snowstorm.

 _How would the others react to the new found development?_

 _Would Snowstorm react to them again?_

 _What had woken her up?_

And so on and so forth, his mind a mess of questions.

Sensing how busy Gaster's mind was, Snowstorm stirred.

{What's with all… the jumbled thoughts?} Snowstorm yawned.

{Nothing, did I wake you?} Gaster asked, averting the subject.

Snowstorm accepted this, as he had done it a couple times, and it was best to just leave it be.

Mumbling a {no}, Snowstorm rested her head on his chest; listening to the pulse of magic in his bones; it reminded her of the pulse of her Kaa-san's spark.

She felt his chest rumble with laughter as he stated it was time for them to leave the lab.

Snowstorm was a bit sad, as she grew up playing in a lab… so this place felt like home to her.

{Don't worry, we can come back again some other time} Gaster soothed, putting the cloak on Snowstorm, so as to hide her wings until she was ready to show the others.

Standing up and scooping Snowstorm up, both disappeared from the lab in a flash of purple.

They reappeared in the living room of the house….

With guards in the room that were threatening Sans and Papyrus with varying weapons of shapes and sizes.

The guards turned around quicker than the eye could track and immediately went after Snowstorm and Gaster.

Snowstorm's eyes widened, it happened all too quickly, they had hit Gaster in the chest with a spear, and she saw a meter of some sort pop up near Gaster.

 _HP_ _20032/25000_

The numbers on the left side continued to drop, Gaster falling to the ground, Snowstorm upon him.

Scrambling up, she finally connected the damage with the missing points.

"Pa...Pa?" she rasped, her voice cracking as she stumbled over the words in cybertronian, having not spoken in at least a Deca Cycle...

Tears welled in her eyes; she could see the spears still stuck in his chest, multiple of his rib bones broken.

Her markings glowed brightly from beneath the cloak she wore.

The temperature dropped rapidly, Sans looking about in fear as he saw what had happened to Mettaton in the MTT show; and he was only standing in the way of her path right then...

And the guards had truly, indeed, made her mad, not by being in her way… but by hurting someone she cared about.

He stood, rooted to his spot, as he had caught her calling Gaster 'papa'… and the fact she could speak…

Suddenly, a blast of cold air went through the house, frost and ice spreading quickly, windows cracking and shattering as they froze.

Snowstorm didn't even blink; her eyes bright neon blue and green, right along with her markings glowing intensely, it was rather hard to see her skin now.

The guards stepped back, yelling things that were best left unknown to Snowstorm.

Sans backed away from the guards, and to the edge of the kitchen.

Raising her hand, she slashed it in a downward motion, as Sans would have when using a telekinesis attack…

Only for a jet of ice to appear from thin air.

The guards made a run for it, out through the broken windows.

Snowstorm gave chase, she would not forgive them.

A deep, inhuman growl ripped itself from her throat as she ran after them, the snow below her feet turning to solid ice.

Monsters along the path ran into houses and stores, having also seen the MTT show; they did not want to be frozen solid.

Her cloak fluttering in the current of air friction around her.

She continuously threw attacks at the guards, as they ran and ran.

Through Waterfall they ran, and through Hotlands and the core as well, ending up in the castle as they led her to the main hall.

The guards suddenly stopped in a room filled with flowers, and bowed before something.

"Ah, my king!" the guards greeted someone.

Snowstorm took advantage of this and the speed she was running at.

Jumping up, she used her inertia to slam to guards into the floor with her small stature.

"No…hurt… _family._ " Snowstorm rasped as the guard's crashed face first into the floor, her hair still whipping around her as wind currents continued to swirl around her; her anger having yet to have diminished.

Her cloak was turn up, and so was the dress she wore underneath.

"H-Human..?" a hesitant, deep, male voice stuttered in question.

Snowstorm looked up, as she had previously been looking at the ground in rage.

Snowstorm back flipped off of the guards and got into a defensive stance, staring at the odd male version of Toriel with narrowed eyes.

Asgore prepared his spear, unsure of what would happen.

But suddenly, Gaster appeared in a flash of purple, bandages wrapped around his ribs as his shirt was missing, but his coat still there.

Quickly, Gaster wrapped his arms around Snowstorm, and hushed her…

Both using the bond, and aloud… for the first time in many, many years.

"shhh… It's… okay… I'm… fine… now…" Gaster rasped quietly, his words broken up as he fumbled with how to pronounce things after all this time.

Snowstorm immediately left her stance, the wind stopping, and stood straight, tears welling in her eyes again as she whipped around…

"Pa…Pa?... Pa…Pa!" she smiled; it looking disturbingly like Gaster's smile, which really, in all honesty, did not belong on a human's face.

Gaster didn't even have time to be shocked at what she said, or the fact his voice did not hurt anyone.

"As..gore.." Gaster rasped with malice as he turned to glare at the king.

"G..Gaster….You…b-but how?...You're Dead!" Asgore shouted in confusion as he backed away from the angry scientist.

"You have…been a…bad..king…do you know…why?" Gaster growled in anger, his sentenced growing steadily longer and longer as his words became steady and less raspy.

Asgore shook his head, fear and confusion shining in his eyes.

"First…you locked me away….Two…you tried.. to attack….my _daughter_ , _and my...sons_. " Gaster stated, his eyes glowing.

He never even noticed he had called Snowstorm his daughter.

A pair of 'magic' hand began attacking Asgore, quickly causing large amounts of damage.

A few minutes later, Sans appeared in a flash of blue.

"Dad! Stop!" Sans yelled in cybertronian the moment he realized Asgore was not fighting back.

Gaster paused mid attack, and with arms still wrapped around Snowstorm, he looked at Sans.

"S..ans?" Gaster rasped quietly, his eye wide.

"Asgore! you miserable excuse of a Monster!" came Toriel's enraged voice.

"Mom! You're going to scare Yuki!" Asriel whined.

Gaster blinked in absolute confusion.

Asgore petrified with shock and fright, looking at the entrance where the two stood.

Not just that, but Alphys, Undyne, and Papyrus were there as well.

"D-Doctor Gaster!" Alphys stuttered, rushing towards the two.

Gaster did nothing but tighten his grip on Snowstorm, his arms wrapped around her just below her wings, which here still hidden by the cloak.

Snowstorm flinched, ice covering the floor below Gaster and herself.

She didn't like needles, and she knew Alphys used them a lot… that and she remembered her voice on the phone with the robot…

She never wanted to see the thing again.

"You shouldn't just run off the moment I finish bandaging your bones! You could've made the damage worse!" Alphys reprimanded.

Only to pause when she noticed he was murmuring words in the same language she heard Sans speak in the bedroom when she had been thrown against the wall.

"Sans, what language is he speaking?" she asked, Undyne standing off to the side, confused as to what was going on.

Sans sighed.

"I had hoped that no one would find out…" he paused, looking at Snowstorm. "It is not a language found on earth naturally… it is Cybertronian."

"Different race?" everyone asked all at once, well, besides Sans, Gaster, and Snowstorm that is.

"Yes, beyond that… I don't know much. First, Gaster had translated the tablet in his free time, then me, and finally Asriel."

Asgore fell to the floor, knocked out from the overload of information, a new language, finding his ex-wife alive and well, and his son… seemingly alive and well.

{They are… talking about Cybertronians?} Snowstorm asked, unsure of anything beyond the word 'Cybertronian'.

Gaster confirmed it, and she wiggled in his grasp a bit, insisting she clear up any confusion.

Her fear seemingly vanishing the moment something about Cybertronians came up.

Snowstorm looked towards the others, and signed [You want to know more, don't you?]

Sans, Toriel, and Asriel nodded.

Snowstorm sighed, and brought up her menu.

The throne room was big enough to do this.. but just barely.

She selected the 'display holographic image' option, and had Kaa-san show up, the holographic projection, no adjustments in size at all, dwarfed the Monsters, the top of Soundwave's visor almost touching the ceiling.

[This is a cybertronian.]

Asriel repeated it aloud, as he knew Undyne didn't understand sign language.

[More specifically, a 'Seeker'] and so, the lesson began.

[Seekers and Cybertronians with flight capable ALT modes,]

"Hold the phone, what does ALT mode mean?" Undyne asked suddenly.

Sans translated for Snowstorm.

[Alternative mode, and for this reason, here on earth, they gained the nickname 'Transformers'.]

And with that, she had a holographic-clipped-video, to show Soundwave's transformation into his ALT mode, a jet meant specifically for fast flight, and so was curved for good aerodynamics.

[This is…Soundwave's… ALT form.] she explained, stumbling over using 'Soundwave' instead of 'Kaa-san'.

She continued on, explaining a bit about them, and showed them a holograph video recording of Ravage and Lazerbeak arguing over who got the Energon treat.

"But this doesn't explain how you guys know this language!" Undyne yelled in frustration.

Yet again, another translation.

Snowstorm sighed, and backed up slightly against Gaster.

[ancient cybertronian tablets fell down to earth many years ago, and over time the dirt shifted, cracked, and so on… burying them below the ground. I'm guessing that Sans and Asriel found an audio tablet. Most likely from one of the previous primes.]

"Primes?" Sans asked.

Snowstorm nodded, the holograms continuing to change as she spoke, and Asriel translated.

[There are thirteen 'Primes', they are the first transformers Primus made, many of which are left unknown by name due to loss of information… only two are now known today, and those, are Vector Prime, and Optimus Prime.] she explained.

[Optimus Prime, I have met myself] she showed an image of the tall robot. [I don't know him very well though… as I often stayed away from him and instead was with Soundwave, he is currently the leader of the Autobots, while his corrupted brother, Megatron,] showing an image of the Decepticon leader, [leads the Decepticons, to put it simply, so as to not confuse you… Decepticons want to wipe out all 'organics' and leave only transformers living as they rule the universes. Autobots wish to stop them, but can only do so much, as Megatron has his hands on _Dark Energon_ , a substance which corrupts all Cybertronians who touch it. It is known as the blood of _Unicron_ , who was known as Primus' corrupted other half… which is a lesson for another time.] she signed, growing uncomfortable with the subject, the holograph disappearing.

Since Snowstorm seemed to be growing uncomfortable with the subject, Asriel decided to change it. "Yuki, why are you wearing a cloak? And why is it, along with your clothes, ripped up?" he asked.

Snowstorm froze, her body tensing up.

"And papyrus, how did you know to call everyone here?" Asriel finished...

* * *

 **White: yeah, im that evil, sorry if this chapter is confusing….and fast, im not that good at pacing things!**

 **Most of this I will explain in later chapters.**

 **And no. she's not an angel, or something like that.**

 **In fact, I found nothing like her in my mythology books… unless you combine a couple things.**

 **now... i must beat this game...**

 **Thank you Sun for your help! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**White: well, I have bad luck, I had to get my computer repaired. My sound card got toasted somehow.**

 **Soooo…. Let's begin, I must say this.. I'm really surprised no one has figured out what's actually going on.**

 **And im sorry if things get a little wacky on the grammar side… I'm really excited about hearing back from my school about something important.**

 **Warning: mild to medium strength language, triggers, odd grammar jumps.**

 _Last time…_

Since Snowstorm seemed to be growing uncomfortable with the subject, Asriel decided to change it. "Yuki, why are you wearing a cloak? And why is it, along with your clothes, ripped up?" he asked.

Snowstorm froze, her body tensing up.

"And papyrus, how did you know to call everyone here?" Asriel finished...

 _Currently…_

"And papyrus, how did you know to call everyone here?" Asriel finished, looking at Papyrus in confusion.

"I am… unsure, it felt as if someone was telling me to call everyone…" Papyrus muttered, his eyes narrowed in confusion as he rubbed his jaw in thought.

" _You are all such idiots… you had just walked into a trap._ " A female voice laughed from no particular point, in neither Cybertronian, nor English.

But yet, everyone understood what was said perfectly.

Snowstorm whimpered, and buried her head in Gaster's jacket.

A dark mist spread around the room, and Asgore stood back up; moving around as if a puppet.

" _hehe~ you never even noticed he has been my puppet, ever since I died all those years ago!_ " the voice exclaimed in a fit of psychotic giggles.

Toriel, Papyrus, sans, Alphys, and Gaster became defensive, forming a circle around Snowstorm and Asriel, or in Gaster's case, taking off his coat and letting Snowstorm wear it as he got into a defensive stance, letting Snowstorm hide behind him.

Darkness encompassed them, no floor, flowers, walls, throne, or anything but each other were visible; to them, it was if they were floating in a void.

Asgore attacked them in a puppet like way, eyes clouded over and pained.

" _No one will stand in my way!_ " the voice yelled, becoming distorted and became even more tainted with insanity.

A human child appeared, half transparent and floating just above Asgore, their body glitching as if it were static.

Their skin was a light tan, more of a pale color though. Their eyes black pits that seemed to be made of black goo, spilling down their cheeks, their mouth was similar, looking like a black rip in the shape of a disturbing smile, the black liquid like substance spilling out of their mouth as well.

The black goo like substance dripped onto their yellow and green striped sweater, it also stained their brown bangs black.

Their brown knee length shorts were torn up, their shoes worn and dirty.

With a mere, single slash of Asgore's red trident, Toriel and Sans were turned to dust, and with another following in quick succession, Alphys and Papyrus were dust…

And with that, Gaster was sent into a fit of rage, attacking to former kind and the puppeteer with a large array of attacks, some were small spheres that exploded, some were condensed Blaster attacks, strings, inverted shields, round saw disks, mimicking attacks back at Asgore, bone attacks, and an array of smaller attacks that every monster was taught at a young age.

Snowstorm, her feet rooted to the ground in shocked fear.

Asriel charged forward, wishing to save his dad from such a puppeteer.

"Nooooo!" Snowstorm screamed as Asgore hit Gaster and Asriel with his trident, turning them to dust. Her broken SOUL appeared in front of her chest as ice spikes, wind, and vision blurring blizzards ran rampant throughout the throne room.

"You killed Bormah!" Snowstorm roared, her voice colder and sharper than an ice lance.

She never noticed the word she had used in place of his name.

Chara merely grinned psychotically as she ran towards Snowstorm, ready to thrust the kitchen knife through Snowstorm's soul.

Snowstorm dodged, suddenly aware that Chara had used the Determination within Asgore's trident to reform her body, well, at least that is what Snowstorm immediately jumped to conclusion wise.

"You **bad** Human!" Snowstorm growled in anger, her mind clouded with rage as she bared her fangs.

Chara seemed to stiffen at this and attack Snowstorm more vigorously, to which Snowstorm only dodged.

Flip, duck, side step, spin, jump.

It was a pattern, and even through the angry fog that clouded her mind and vision she began to follow it, a single mantra running through her mind: ' _ **DIE**_ _._ '

Snowstorm never noticed that even though she herself did not attack Chara, her ability did.

Ice spikes were jutting out of the ground almost everywhere, creating obstacles.

" _Why Don't You Just Die?!_ " Chara screamed in a childish fit of anger at not 'winning'.

Snowstorm did not answer, but instead, gave a cry of anger. "Kren sosaal!"

" _What the hell?_ " Chara muttered under her breath.

Snowstorm dodged behind an ice spike, Chara's knife getting lodged in it in the process.

Quickly, Snowstorm punch Chara in the gut, and odd sheen covering her hand.

Chara coughed up blood due to the force of Snowstorm's punch.

Chara's eyes widened, from what she had seen before, Snowstorm was a weak little girl with an odd appearance, not strength that was probably on par with Undyne if not stronger!

But that's when she saw it, the markings on Snowstorm's skin that were beginning to grow brighter and brighter, the girl's strength growing with it.

A crooked smile appeared on Snowstorm's face and she backed away, back flipped a couple times before landing on the opposite side of the throne room from Chara.

She lifted her hands and an ice like version of her holographic piano appeared.

And she began playing a fast pace song, her attacks going with the beat, the lyrics twisted and seemingly out of place.

"Running in circles monotony's broken  
These visions turn nightmare when fate is awoken  
And nowhere is safe from the grasp of deception  
You can't trust a thing not even your own reflection"

The lines disturbed Chara, and for more than one reason, especially when Snowstorm gave a deep, ominous insane chuckle that was more fit for a beast than for a little girl.

Chara dodged yet another attack, this time in the form of frozen arrow like feathers.

She was panicking, how had the girl known not to trust their reflection? Had they met her in another timeline?

Chara retaliated by sending quite a few throwing knives that were glowing red.

"Different as the day and night  
Perceptions of wrong and right  
Everything's a blatant lie  
Hiding right before your eyes  
Contradictions everywhere  
Are you even really there?  
Bear your burden through the flood  
Take your place that's written in blood."

Snowstorm sang, her attacks speeding up to the point that Chara did nothing but dodge.

And doing so frightened Chara, for Snowstorm to be able to override the battle system? She must've been extremely powerful, and to keep up strong attacks as well!

Wait, were Snowstorm's pupils…. slitted like a cats?

And what was this about… blood?

"Good and the bad, they will both try to sway you  
Be steadfast and unmoved your motives must stay true  
Your bloodline, the frontline is pulling the strings here  
Their foundations are crumbling built upon pain and fear."

Chara's eyes went wide as she dodged another attack, this time an attack that reminded her too much of the Blasters that Sans uses.

And… an idea popped into Chara's mind, what if, even if it were such a small possibility, that Snowstorm was being possessed by something? And… and…

 _Bloodlines_. She could not remember what it meant… but it sent a chill down her spine.

"Different as the day and night  
Perceptions of wrong and right  
Everything's a blatant lie  
Hiding right before your eyes  
Contradictions everywhere  
Are you even really there?  
Bear your burden through the flood  
Take your place that's written in blood."

There was that same line again, and this time, instead of ice spikes, the floor became slick with a thick layer of ice that had almost trapped her feet.

Slipping around, Chara attempted to dodge the attacks, but her attempts were hampered by the slick ice that made her slip to and fro.

' _Maybe... maybe if I get a rise out of her she will start missing her attacks!_ ' Chara thought desperately as she threw an insult at Snowstorm.

" _You're nothing but an abomination!_ " Chara yelled as she used one of the ice spikes as quick cover from an attack.

And to Chara's fright and utter surprise… it only made Snowstorm attacks become fiercer and more precise.

"Are you prepared for the turn things are taking  
Steady yourself little one you are shaking  
Stand take your place in the circle of your blood right  
Don't let the things that they say unnerve you  
Swallow the feeling don't let it show through  
Ready for battle we've already won this fight."

' _We?_ ' Chara thought in confusion, ' _There is more than one person in that body…_ ' Chara growled mentally as her eyes narrowed; she dodged another attack, but only barely.

Both were starting to tire, Chara from the endless dodging, Snowstorm from the high level attacks.

And so… and foggy mist filled the room.

"Different as the day and night  
Different as the day and night  
Perceptions of wrong and right  
Everything's a blatant lie  
Hiding right before your eyes  
Contradictions everywhere  
Are you even really there?  
Bear your burden through the flood  
Take your place that's written in blood."

The attacks hit Chara often, some point blank almost killing her by almost piercing straight through her heart.

" _You are only level one, you cannot kill me!_ " Chara taunted, still using the same logic as earlier… and it only failed again, Snowstorm was rather used to head games.

And so, used some of her own, the mist and fog became thicker, obscuring all sense of sight for Chara.

The thick moisture in the air bent the light, mirages appearing, or more correctly…

The term would be hallucinations.

Scenes appeared around Chara as the attacks kept hitting her.

" _No! No! I'm sorry! I- I- didn't mean it Asriel! Mom! Dad!_ " she wailed as the memories showed up before her as hallucinations.

Then a fierce, dark mist surrounded Chara… and entering her body through her skin.

Is was a terrifying sight to a little girl such as Snowstorm…

"Are you prepared for the turn things are taking  
Steady yourself little one you are shaking  
Stand take your place in the circle of your blood right  
Don't let the things that they say unnerve you  
Swallow the feeling don't let it show through  
Ready for battle we've already won this fight."

And with that, the song ended in a dark note, quickly fading as Chara finally managed to hit Snowstorm, stabbing her through the heart.

Snowstorm coughed up blood as she used the last of her energy to impale Chara, both went limp; bleeding out.

"Che, your skin is tougher than hide." Chara grumbled between coughs as blood stained her clothes. Snowstorm was also coughing up blood as she rapidly bled out, her piano disappearing as the ice seemed to turn to dust….

But then it reformed around Snowstorm, the blood that was spilling out froze solid, and the ice created something…..

A deep, anguish filled inhuman roar was heard as a winged figured loomed over Chara.

"D-Dr…a…" before she could continue, everything went black, for both her, and Snowstorm.

When Snowstorm opened her eyes again, she was in a black void with a menu in Cybertronian before her, all the wounds caused by the battle were missing.

 _Snowstorm  
LV 1  
HP 10/10_

 _Continue – Reset_

Snowstorm looked at it in an emotionless, dazed shock.

Wracking her brain, she tried to remember what the word 'reset' means.

Then it came to her, it was akin to the word 'reboot' or 'restart'.

She had grown attached to them, and they had practically become family.

If that button gave her… her _family_ back, then she was willing use it, as she knew if she hit 'continue' she would be killed, and she would never see them…. After all… how could you visit someone through the soul if they had turned to dust?

Almost hesitantly, yet quickly, she reached out her arm, and pressed the 'reset' button.

She never noticed that the bond was still there, just dormant.

Everything around Snowstorm drained to black, she felt and saw nothing aside from her own body…

Sighing, she formed a blade out of ice.

' _I'm a bad girl…_ ' Snowstorm thought as she cut her lower thigh with it… the cut immediately healing over, no sign of it being there aside from a single thin line of blood.

Snowstorm wasn't surprised, it was as if she was used to such a thing happening.

What was seemingly moments later, she felt the cloth of Gaster's turtleneck and lab coat, the weight of his skeletal hand just below her wings.

She felt the muted sensation of the suns warmth on her back side.

Screwing her eyes shut, and shifted her aching arms and quickly switching her visor from necklace mode to visor mode, hissing in pain as she felt the sunlight burn into her exposed flesh before the shield reactivated.

The moment her visor was online, along with the shield function, Snowstorm opened her eyes.

Looking around, Snowstorm saw she was back in the area she fell down in….

With... some differences.

She lay atop Gaster, who laid on his back, golden flowers around them, weaving between his fingers.

Just a bit away from them, Asriel laid on his side, a single golden flower on top of his head.

She was confused, they weren't there when she fell…. So if she had 'rebooted' everything… then how…?

She felt tired, just the same as when she had fallen down the hole, only this time she had no injuries from the fall.

Instead, scars and recent wounds from the humans who had been chasing her were scattered about her skin as if they were some sort of sick decorations.

It was quiet, peaceful.

Snowstorm took in a deep, shaky breath as she tightened her grip on Gaster; her wings twitching lightly, brushing the bandaging that was just barely below the wings.

Wait….there was fabric brushing her back…

Carefully twisting her head around, she saw that a grey cloak lay draped over her back.

The fabric was so light, she barely noticed it was there, but... how did it get there? And when for that matter?

And…

And…

Her thoughts trailed off, as she began to sink back into the depths of sleep, never hearing Toriel's footsteps coming from the next chamber.

Toriel gasped at the sighted before her.

"My…m- Asriel! G-Gaster!...child…?..." Toriel stammered, her words turning into steady shock as she saw Snowstorm laying atop him.

Gaster groaned, slowly opening his eyes to look around.

Only to close them again as the sunlight gave him a headache-

' _Wait, sunlight, where am I? Wasn't I just killed by Asgore and Chara?_ ' Gaster questioned as he covered his eye sockets with his left hand; oh… he forgot, he had holes in his palms.

So instead, he covered his eyes with his sleeve covered arm.

Toriel took a step forward, tears streaming down her face in shock as to what was before her.

Realizing it was not a hallucination of some sorts, she rushed forward and gathered Asriel in her arms; murmuring things to both herself and Asriel in happiness of having her son back, even if it was sudden.

Gaster bolted straight up, quickly having to wrap his arms around Snowstorm or she would have fallen onto the ground, and in his mind, that would've injured her.

He looked around with wide eyes, unsure of what was going on.

Then he saw everything, the stone walls, Toriel crying with a smile on her face; Asriel in her arms, the buttercup flowers, Snowstorm in his arms, the sunlight from above, and so on.

Gaster groaned, his bones aching, and if he were to describe how he felt, he would have stated that he felt like a freight train had ran him over.

Any panic that was festering in his mind was wiped out by the freight train that ran him over.

"Dr. Gaster! Are you alright? Can you walk? Why is there a human with you?" Toriel asked in a rush as she stood up, Asriel in her arms.

All that rewarded her was a silent groan as he grit his teeth and unsteadily stood up; his body swaying slightly as his bones seemed to rattle from the strain; what strain? He did not know.

Toriel immediately went into mother mode seeing this, especially once he tried to explain, even with his hands full.

"Ah-ah! You mister are going to go rest once we get through the catacombs! Then you can explain!" she declared as she began to lead Gaster through the Catacombs.

Somewhere down the lines, somewhere close to the spike maze, Gaster almost collapsed.

Toriel quickly caught him with her right arm, and supported him the rest of the way; worry glinting in her blue eyes.

They passed Froggit's, traps and puzzles, all kinds of things Gaster didn't remember being in the Ruins.

Gaster felt as if the room was spinning, and that was not a good thing.

Toriel opened the door, and guided him inside to the kitchen.

"Stay here, I will be right back." Toriel said sternly as Gaster sat down at the table, Snowstorm still held firmly in his arms as he used the table to steady himself.

Gaster barely had any time to collect his bearings and muddled thoughts before Toriel returned just moments later.

She set about the kitchen, hurrying about to make some food as she asked Gaster some questions.

"Gaster, how are you even alive? And can you tell me why there is a human in your arms now? Oh! You and the human aren't hurt! Right?" she fired off quickly as she started mixing together ingredients.

Then she paused and realized something.

"Why don't we go put her to sleep in my guest bedroom for now?" Toriel asked as she realized that he couldn't exactly sign with Snowstorm in his arms; and he couldn't summon a pair of 'magic' hands considering how weak he was.

Gaster's eyes widened a fraction, and he shook his head slightly as he tightened his hold on Snowstorm.

He would ask questions later, but he wasn't willing to let Snowstorm out of his sight… and considering he had… technically just died right in front of her, it wouldn't be a good thing to leave her alone if any of the past episodes taught him anything.

Toriel's eyes softened as she smiled, she had never Gaster act that way around anyone but his sons…

Turning away she continued cooking, confusion marring her fur covered face as a plethora of questions plagued her mind.

These questions ranged from simple one such as ' _who is the human child?_ ' and ' _why is Gaster being so protective of them?_ ' to ' _how is Gaster even alive?_ ' and other such things.

Gaster sat there, in the chair at the table, running one of his skeletal hands through Snowstorm's hair.

Shifting her carefully, Gaster tugged her arms through cloaks sleeves.

He did not want to explain her wings as of yet, as he himself didn't understand it yet! How could one explain something they didn't understand?

After finishing that task, he once again shifted her position, as well as his own, so that he was slightly slouching, snowstorms chest to his like when they were on the flower bed; Snowstorm once again clinging to him as if he were her only lifeline.

Now that he had his hands free, he could explain… somewhat.

By this time, Toriel had finished what she was cooking; cinnamon-butterscotch pie.

She had two places, each had a slice, though one was substantially bigger than the other.

Toriel sat both plats near Gaster, letting the fresh pie cool.

[Thank you.] Gaster signed carefully, so as to not shift Snowstorm too much.

Toriel blinked, "Thank you for what?" she asked in confusion.

[Thank you for helping us… and the food.] Gaster added, feeling a bit awkward.

Toriel _giggled_ and replied " it's the least I can do! And you know I would always help those who need it!"

Gaster smiled softly, she was indeed a kind soul, but still, it was Snowstorm's choice to reveal her wings and true name, but that didn't mean he couldn't explain enough to… sate Toriel's curiosity.

[You wanted to know why I'm alive, your Majesty?]

Toriel froze for a mere second before answering with a solemn "yes."

Gaster sighed, he knew it would get somewhat confusing; especially since she didn't seem to remember what had happened before.

He dubbed this occurrence a 'Reset'.

[It is rather simple... I may be a skeleton, but I never died.] Gaster stated, gauging her reaction carefully.

"H-how? Where have you been? What happened? Will this also explain the human in your arms?" ah, there went her habit of rapidly firing off questions just as she would with fire magic when mad.

He really… did not want to upset her again, but she needed to know what was going on, this time, he would add more information; Chara.

Taking a deep breath, he signed pretty much the same thing he told Sans and Papyrus sometime ago.

But towards the end… he decided against telling her about Chara since she was already… crying.

Gaster tried comforting her, but knew all she wanted to do was give him a big hug and give Asgore a very, _very_ , _**bad time**_.

When Toriel finally composed herself enough, she asked how he had gotten to the flower bed in the first place if he was locked up in Waterfall.

Gaster replied with a very simple and confused [I'm not really sure.].

"And the child?"

With a sigh, Gaster realized he had forgotten something, what in the world was wrong with his memory?

[Her name is Yuki, and let's… just say she is a special child.] Gaster signed, skirting around the subject.

Toriel nodded her head, seemingly satisfied with what she had been told.

Snowstorm stirred, her grip becoming slightly slack as she yawned.

Gaster chuckled, {Good morning, sleepy.} he said playfully as he ruffled her hair.

Her eyes went wide and she sat up quickly, making herself dizzy.

Gaster smiled at her silliness, but steadied her as he chuckled.

Snowstorm's thoughts raced, and it was enough to send Gaster's head spinning.

{Shh, it's okay...} Gaster hushed, unsure of how to comfort her beyond that as he… well, no one, had ever comfort someone when they had... pretty much just died.

{A-tr!} Snowstorm 'warbled', her speech unsteady and seemingly regressed to that of an earlier state.

Ignoring this for now, Gaster asked her if she was hungry.

She tilted her head for a moment before nodding her head.

Gaster's smile grew as he lifted her up off his lap and into the chair next to him, right in front of the plate with a smaller piece of pie.

Snowstorm immediately smiled; revealing her fangs, which to Gaster… looked oddly sharper than he remembered.

Picking up the fork in front of her, she fumbled with it for a moment before cutting her pie with it and taking a bite.

At this point, Gaster turned his attention to Toriel.

"You should eat as well, Dr. Gaster." Toriel practically ordered, somehow having gone into mother-hen mode.

Gaster obeyed, not wanting to anger Toriel, as he had seen her fury before… long ago, before he was locked up.

After finishing his pie, he felt much better.

"Oh my, why didn't I think of this before? Yuki's wounds need to be cleaned- no, she needs a shower, and heal her wounds! And some proper clothes…" Toriel added the last be as if it were an afterthought.

Gaster seemingly paled, it may embarrass him, but Snowstorm… he could feel, through the bond, that she was on the defensive; barely in control of her ability.

[I can give her a bath… I've done it before…] Gaster signed somewhat hesitantly, and Toriel didn't question it, just shooing him and Snowstorm off to the bathroom and she walked away talking to herself about looking through some boxes for clothes that might fit Snowstorm, as well as checking on Asriel.

{Bath time,} Gaster sighed the moment the door closed behind Toriel.

Snowstorm perked up. {bah tiim!} Snowstorm parroted, and right then, Gaster knew, that Snowstorm wasn't tired, but her speech had regressed.

But it was still rather cute how she pronounced things like that, for now.

The light purple dusting upon his skull darkened quite a bit, and it looked like someone had painted his face purple!

Snowstorm hesitantly removed her visor without prompting, any scars that were hidden became visible.

The scars still sparked anger within Gaster, and probably would for some time to come as he knew that humans could be cruel.

But doing such a thing to a child? That was unforgivable.

Wait a second… her eye's pupils were slitted like a cats!

Taking a deep breath, he undid the bandages, and was relieved to see the seal had not somehow come back.

By the time he finished undressing her, his face looked as if someone had dunked him in purple paint.

Lifting her up, he placed her in the tub of lukewarm water.

Snowstorm silently giggled as the water seemingly 'tickled' her.

He went along, cleaning her and healing the wounds.

As he washed her arms… he came across something peculiar.

There was an odd scale like texture and an odd sheen to the skin on the outer side of her upper arm near her shoulder, and lower-outer arm near the wrist.

He shook his head in confusion, but set the matter aside once again to investigate later, as it did not seem to be causing Snowstorm any harm as of that moment.

After that, he washed her hair, and… carefully, from what he remembered when he had to treat a feathered comedian Monster, washed her feathered wings.

To his surprise, the feathers were rather soft and agile, somehow while still being somewhat stiff.

Snowstorm leaned into Gaster's touch as he cleaned her wings… it was an odd sensation to her, but… it was oddly comforting.

Once Snowstorm was healed and thoroughly cleaned, Gaster rinsed and dried her off.

{Stay here for a minute, okay?} Gaster said softly as he left the room, just on the other side of the door.

"I found some clothes for her… and some bandages in case you couldn't heal her wounds…." She trailed off, as if caught up in a memory, but shook her head in confusion as she handed them to Gaster.

"I need to go get Asriel some food, let me know if you need any help!" Toriel called from the kitchen as she had rushed off the moment Gaster had the clothes and bandages in his hands.

Gaster blinked, was it possible she remembered some of whatever happened before the 'reset'? Like a vague memory of some sort?

Shaking his head, he returned to the bathroom, only to find Snowstorm in the corner, snuggling into the towel while shivering.

He had never noticed the panic coming from her side of the bond.

{Shh… it's okay, I just went to go get some clothes for you.} Gaster hushed as he quickly dressed her lower half (his blush returning quite quickly), before moving onto wrapping bandages around her chest as they were before, and finally, slipping the dress on over it…

And to his surprise, there were two slits in the back, big enough for Snowstorm's wings.

Those weren't there last time.

He was sure of that.

This seemed to give Gaster evidence that Toriel remembered something vaguely, if only barely.

Shaking his head to clear it of those thoughts, Gaster carefully moved the fabric around her wings so as to not catch any feathers and cause Snowstorm pain.

Pulling the cloak on over the dress to hide her _small_ wings, he let her put her visor back on.

In all honesty, she looked like an odd version of little red riding hood, a futuristic one anyways.

Picking Snowstorm up, he carried her into the living room, where a wide awake Asriel was chatting with his mother.

"Yuki!" Asriel exclaimed in Cybertronian, shocking Toriel.

Jumping up, he ran over to Gaster and Snowstorm.

"Yuki, you wanna do a puzzle?" Asriel asked quickly, looking like he just had a mountain of sugar.

Snowstorm blinked, her heterochromic eyes open wide in an odd shocked-innocence kind of way behind her visor's screen.

Tilting her head in thought for a moment, Snowstorm nodded her head.

Gaster sat her down on the floor just feet from the couch as he went to sit down and talk with Toriel.

Snowstorm opened her menu, everyone ignoring the shocked look upon Toriel's face.

Scrolling through the menu, she selected the _Cybertronian level 1 puzzle for beginners_ , it was a rather big, and simple puzzle, no more than fifteen pieces to the cube shaped puzzle.

Asriel and Snowstorm worked together, albeit a bit slowly as Snowstorm was a bit touchy from what she has experienced only hours ago.

Or had it been a day? It was hard to keep track of time in the underground.

Piece by piece, they put the puzzle together as Toriel and Gaster talked together.

More like Toriel was interrogating Gaster to the maximum.

[I know that you want to know more, but I'm just as clueless as you are!] Gaster signed in slight annoyance, he was not willing to take away that choice from Snowstorm.

"Yuki is no ordinary child, I understand that… what I don't understand is why she acts as if she had been abused!" Toriel growled, her temper rising as she suspected Gaster treated Snowstorm that way.

Gaster sighed. [That… is because she was.] He admitted slowly.

"…what…do you mean…? Who did it?" Toriel asked the last part in anger, zoning in on Gaster.

Grimacing, Gaster gave a partial truth, [Other humans.] it was obvious to him that she wasn't human, but… just like her true name and wings, it was her choice to tell the others such a thing.

"Humans… did this to a child?" Toriel murmured in shocked disgust towards the humans who did such a thing.

Gaster nodded, confirming that they had done such a thing.

"How horrible!" Toriel exclaimed, unsure of what to do, as hugging Snowstorm out of the blue would likely cause a negative reaction as she was very… touchy at the moment.

{Snowstorm,} Gaster called as Snowstorm put away the puzzle.

{A-tr?} She warbled in curiosity, running over to him slowly… well, slower than she would have at full strength.

{Are you tired at all?} Gaster asked softly, lifting her up onto his lap.

Snowstorm nodded, her eyes already clouded with sleep as she leaned against his chest.

"I don't think it's normal for a human to take such long naps so often either…" Toriel murmured.

[Yuki is rather… fragile right now.] Gaster signed, pausing as he searched for the right word.

Wrapping his arms around Snowstorm as he summoned a pair of 'magic' hands.

Asriel noticed it was adult talk time and went to go play with the other toys in his old room.

Gaster sighed as he felt Snowstorm sink into the realm of sleep.

Toriel was giving him the look that meant _you better elaborate before I wring you out_.

Grimacing, he asked Toriel to start a 'battle', so as to show her their souls.

She gasped, and Gaster froze.

Yes, Snowstorm's soul was still being sheltered by his… but it had more cracks than before, and looked as if each piece was barely holding onto the other.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he ran his hand through Snowstorm's hair.

He now understood why her speech had regressed… and just how fragile she was.

Her soul was even more broken than he remembered.

Toriel sat there, tears streaming down her face as she ended the battle.

Gaster ignore Toriel, his full attention on the bond as he kept an eye on Snowstorm's condition.

He calmed down completely when he saw that Snowstorm was dreaming peacefully, even if it was a bit odd for her to be dreaming of such advanced quantum mechanics…

He would ponder that later.

Things stayed like that for a while, Gaster sitting on the couch with Snowstorm clinging to his shirt, Toriel slowly calming down, and Asriel taking a nap in his room as he had grown tired.

Snowstorm buried herself in Gaster's sweater, seeking the comfort she felt from him, like that of a fathers.

 _Tick tock_ went the grandfather clock in the hallway.

Gaster hummed through the bond as his 'magic' hands vanished.

Snowstorm's body went completely slack, both her mind and body resting…even if she was dreaming about something that she shouldn't have learned at her 'age'.

Toriel looked at the scene before her in slight shock, attempting to reign in her urge to coo at the _cute_ scene.

{Ma…na…} Snowstorm muttered in her sleep, a tear running down her cheek.

Interest peaking, Gaster jumped into the dreamscape; her dream had changed to that of a nightmare.

He ended up in a forest, Snowstorm on the ground holding a dying, black furred wolf pup, humans gathered around her and the pup, beating Snowstorm and the pup.

Blood oozed from both Snowstorm's body, and the pups, the humans yelling cruel things as they continued to hit, kick, punch, slice, and whack them.

" _Snowstorm!_ " Gaster almost yelled, running forward, ignoring the blows from the humans which felt all too real.

' _A-tr?_ ' Snowstorm warbled in confusion, tears sliding down her face as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhh… they aren't real… you aren't there any longer…" Gaster hushed, he could not bear to see Snowstorm in such a state, it broke his soul knowing how much she really hurt, and yet never sought for help.

Rocking her gently back and forth as the memory, and the wolf pup in her hands, faded away.

' _Ma…na…_ ' Snowstorm sobbed into Gaster's shirt, she still felt the loss of the little pup after all this time.

Gaster hushed her once again, rocking her back and forth.

 _Meanwhile, outside of the dreamscape._

Toriel watched in curiosity and confusion when Gaster seemingly feel asleep immediately.

Waiting mere moments, Toriel saw his arms wrap further around Snowstorm, tears streaming down the child's face.

This confused Toriel, but… seemed strangely familiar to her.

Getting up, she decided to go check on Asriel before going to bed.

Toriel walked away to Asriel's room, never once seeing the odd smiles that spread across Gaster and Snowstorm's faces.

And so, it was peaceful for the rest of the night as everyone rested after a tiring day.

When Gaster awoke in the morning, Snowstorm was sound asleep on his chest…

Though he was slightly confused as to how he had switch positions in his sleep.

Sighing, he looked around and saw the room was dark, a sign that the others were still sleeping as well.

How long had he been asleep?...

Filing that question away for later, Gaster began questioning on how to deal with the problem at hand.

The 'Reset'.

How in the world could he deal with everything now? Would Sans remember something or nothing at all?

Would he have to explain everything all over again? Probably.

So many questions ran through Gaster's mind that it was driving him crazy.

But the one… that hurt him the most to ask, was what had caused Snowstorm's soul to shatter so much?... and how it was still… intact at all.

He didn't want to think of the possibility of Snowstorm being dead, no, his soul ached and burned as if it were being scorched by the flames of hell itself.

Taking a deep breath, Gaster closed his eyes and retreated back into his mind and soul, attempting to calm himself.

It wasn't much later that Toriel came down the hall from her room; awake and ready to start the day.

Passing the couch, she stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the two who were slumbering upon it.

A fierce gleam of Determination shone in her eyes as she looked at them, as a mother hen would her chicks.

Hurrying off to the kitchen and turning on the lights, Toriel busied herself with making breakfast for everyone.

Asriel woke up not much later and sleepily walked down the hall, stumbling here and there as he lost his balance.

Snowstorm, though, remained asleep on Gaster's chest, recovering energy from the 'Reset'.

Snowstorm woke up to the scent of butter-scotch cinnamon pie…

She felt dead, broken, lost.

She knew she had Gaster… but something felt… _broken_. Like she was missing something.

It just felt _wrong_.

Looking around, she saw Asriel sitting at the table eating some pie while chatting with Toriel, and she was laying on Gaster…

Why couldn't she remember how this had happened?

She didn't want to move, in truth, Snowstorm didn't want to do anything.

What was she to do? She felt dead.

She just laid there, her eyes foggy, and her thoughts fragmented.

In truth, her knowledge had not relapsed, but her language and emotions had.

That's when she felt Gaster shift slightly, sitting up just a little as he woke up.

{Morning…} he yawned.

{Mn…ing.} Snowstorm parroted quietly, her mental voice cracking somewhat.

This grabbed Gaster's attention immediately.

Sitting up he asked {Are you feeling alright?}

Snowstorm didn't know how to answer that question, and merely grasped Gaster's clothes tighter.

Scooping her up off of his lap, Gaster stood up and declared that it was time to eat…

It was his way of trying to take both their minds off of what was troubling them.

Snowstorm nodded slightly, maybe the food would fix the empty feeling she felt?

She ignored most, if not everything going on around her as she ate.

Why couldn't she remember what happened?

All she could remember was Gaster dying… and then darkness.

She felt as if she had lost a part of herself, something… something was missing.

Or was it… just weak?

She felt lost as well, something was just… wrong.

Snowstorm snapped out of her self-monologue of blank confusion when she felt Gaster pat her head.

She blinked and looked at him questioningly.

{Don't be sad.} Gaster said simply, a soft smile gracing his features.

Snowstorm nodded, but wasn't sure why she was sad… she just didn't understand.

As she nibbled on her lip, she asked Gaster if it would be a good idea… to show Toriel her wings.

She was a bit uncomfortable with the idea… but she felt that Toriel… _needed_ to know…. That she _deserved_ to know.

{It is your choice, you can tell her if you want to.} Gaster soothed her, as well as giving her the choice.

Snowstorm nodded, her mind going through a series of possibilities of what could happen.

What should she do? She wanted to tell her… but… it scared her.

After debating with herself for a couple moments, she stood up with the intent to show Toriel… even though she feared the reaction she would get.

{Don't worry…} Gaster attempted to sooth her, but he also had the same apprehension as the only time Toriel had seen Snowstorm's wings was not more than an hour before she herself had died.

Gaster stopped her though, and steered her towards the bathroom first.

{I think you should see this first…} he murmured as he coaxed her into switching her visor's mode to 'necklace' mode.

Slowly, Snowstorm opened her eyes again and waited for her vision to adjust before looking in the mirror….

And froze in her place as she sat her own eyes.

The pupils of her eyes were slitted like a cats.

And the light didn't hurt her eyes anymore.

She didn't know how to react, but…

Her eyes looked pretty that way, the black slits contrasting beautifully with the green and the blue in her eyes.

She looked at Gaster, the slits dilating somewhat.

Gaster chuckled quietly as he ruffled her hair.

Her pupils returned to their thin slit like state in the wake of Snowstorm's annoyance.

She shifted from foot to foot as a small fit of anxiety hit her.

Snowstorm fingered then hem of the dress she wore, unsure of how to tell Toriel…

Or how the former queen would take it.

{If you want, I can tell her.} Gaster suggested as he sensed her dilemma.

Snowstorm stopped in her tracks, having started pacing some time back.

Turning towards Gaster, she looked at him with wide eyes, her pupils dilating slightly, as if she were silently asking: really?

{If you want.} Gaster replied to her silent question.

She nodded, looking down at the floor as if ashamed by her inability to tell Toriel herself.

{Ah ah ah,} Gaster began, stopping that train of thought he could sense running through her head.

{It is no reason to be ashamed of such a thing, you can speak whenever you feel ready.} Gaster soothed her, softly humming as he guided her towards the living room where Toriel was making silly faces with Asriel.

"Ah, I see you two finished." Toriel said happily, completely oblivious to the bomb shell that was about to be dropped.

Gaster nodded, and had Snowstorm stand next to him.

[Yuki has something to show you.] Gaster signed slowly, letting the information sink in.

All the while he got the sense Snowstorm did not know how to undo the string that was currently holding her cloak together.

He sent her a mental image of how to undo it, and she followed it, before slowly maneuvering her arms through the sleeves.

It was odd to her, taking it off… she wasn't used to having sleeves.

Removing her arms, she let the cloak fall to the ground….

Her wings stretched out, before settling in a relaxed fold.

They had grown, as before they couldn't reach past the edge of her shoulders before when she stretched them out at that angle… but now…

They reached almost a foot and maybe a third of a foot past her shoulders on each side.

That gave her a wingspan of about two feet and two thirds of a foot.

Toriel and Asriel stared at Snowstorm's wings in shock.

Ah... Snowstorm forgot that Asriel didn't know.

Snowstorm also opened her eyes, having closed them before, showing both of them her thinly slit eyes.

Rubbing the back of her wrist in uncertainty she felt the sensation of… scales?

Looking at the back of her wrists she saw an odd sheen.

She put it at the back of her mind for that moment, as she needed to concentrate on what was going on, even with her currently restricted 'verbal' communication.

Toriel just sat there blinking for a moment while her brain processed what was before her, while Asriel gapes like a fish.

Snowstorm giggled silently as she saw Asriel gaping like a fish.

{Fsh!}

Gaster had to grind his teeth to keep himself from laughing, as now that they weren't in a life threatening situation… it was rather funny seeing their reaction!

"H-How?" Toriel finally managed to ask.

Snowstorm only blinked and tilted her head in confusion, but after Gaster translated… she still had no answer.

[We… don't exactly know.] Gaster signed, an odd air of gloom around him as he did so.

Snowstorm looked at him, furrowing her brow… she decided to lighten the mood.

{S…e… Sa..n?} She said, missing some syllables.

That snapped Gaster out of it immediately.

In fact, he seemed to brighten up… no wait.

He did. His eyes were glowing.

Snowstorm smiled slightly, rather happy that he wasn't… gloomy anymore.

[Outside?] Snowstorm signed slowly, her hands shaking slightly.

Toriel's mood darkened, and she looked to Gaster, who looked at her with a practically begging expression….

And so was Asriel.

All three were practically giving Toriel puppy dog eyes.

"Fine… but I'm coming with you guys." Toriel relented, and Asriel jumped for joy.

Snowstorm smiled a little bit, not feeling as 'empty' as before.

And so, she put her cloak back on.

The group of four walked through the house, down the stairs, and towards the gate.

Toriel placed her hand on the door, and pushed it open…..

 **White: yes, I am that evil. I took this long to update, and I'm leaving a cliff hanger.**

 **My updates will be very scattered as I now have a goal in mind and it will keep me away from my computer.**

 **Now excuse me, my attention span has gone ka-poof and I need to go search more about planes~**

 **I hope you enjoyed, and yes~ I am that evil by not giving clear indicators of certain things!**

 **Edit: the song is "** **Blood Right (Original Song)" by "Madam Macabre" on youtube. enjoy.**

 **Edit 2: Fanfiction appears to hate transferring underlines... sheesh...**


	7. Chapter 7

**White: sorry for not updating, I started live streaming my drawing process and ended up drawing more things than normal. Including a lot of teasers. Lol.**

 **Let's just get this over with. xD**

 **Time measurements:**

 **Astrosecond: .273 seconds**

 **Klik: 1 minute**

 **Joor: 3 hours**

 **Cycle: 1 day**

 **Breem: 1 week**

 **Groon: 1 month**

 **Stella Cycle: year**

 **Meta Cycle: 5 years**

 **Deca Cycle: 10 years**

 **Orn: Century**

 **Vorn: 5 centuries**

 **Decivorn: 50 centuries**

 **Note: ...i'm sorry. please don't kill me for what happens...**

 _Last time…_

The group of four walked through the house, down the stairs, and towards the gate.

Toriel placed her hand on the door, and pushed it open…

 _Currently…_

Snowstorm was happier, at least somewhat.

There was snow, and she loved snow… snow she didn't create that is.

Running off she ended up tripping over her own legs.

She landed face first into the thick layer of snow.

Pushing herself back up, she grinned somewhat at the fact she was able to be free… somewhat.

As she stood back up and walked in pace with the group, she wondered silently to herself if the Monsters considered this place a prison as they weren't able to leave… at least that was as much as she could gather considering she couldn't send, nor receive signals outside the Underground, like it was some sort of different world.

Not more than a few moments later, Sans appeared; greeting them.

"Soooo… mind explaining what happened?" Sans prompted.

[Later.] Gaster signed, his pinprick eyes conveying that where they were… wasn't the best place to talk about it.

Snowstorm ignored the exchange, walking on with them, twirling here and there as boredom ate at her mind.

But then, as she ignored the empty feeling within her chest, she questioned something…

What kept the Monsters inside the Underground?

Thinking about it, and looking at the walls, ceilings, and floors of the caves… she realized something.

It was a barrier.

By the time she realized this, they were already 'back' at the house, and she was sitting on the couch, Asriel watching Mettaton on the television as the adults talked upstairs.

Sitting there, a look of deep concentration appeared on her face as she thought about what to do.

When she had been going through town, she could hear murmurs from the Monsters about wishing they could leave…. Which…. How long had they been stuck there?

A Breem? Groon? A Stella Cycle? Perhaps even a Deca cycle or Orn….

It made her sad, that they had been trapped in a glorified prison.

' _How does one destroy a barrier?..._ ' Snowstorm questioned, getting back on track.

 _Hit its weakest point._ Came the 'voice' of Soundwave, though it was a mere memory.

Thinking about it… she had no clue where the weakest point would be on this barrier.

Normally it is the point furthest from the corners, but this one clung to the walls of the cave, so it wasn't cuboid.

Then, she thought back to Chara…

Oh how that…that thing… sparked hatred deep within her spark.

Pushing the hatred that had bubbled up within her.

Then, in the most random of thought patterns, she wondered….

' _Is that…thing connected to the barrier?_ ' and with that, she felt joy at the possibility of killing two birds, with one stone.

 _But, you cannot kill a demon._ Once again, came a voice from one of her memories, but this time, it was Shockwave.

Her face scrunching up, she pulled up all the data she had of Chara on her visor, and compared it to the data that Soundwave and Shockwave gave her about 'demons'… a rather… unknown subject to humans, or at least, they didn't know anything beyond the fact that they were malevolent-

' _Wait a second…_ ' she thought suddenly, resisting to urge to face palm.

' _There…yes…that might work._ ' She thought.

{Snowstorm, what are you up to?} Came Gaster's voice which was dripping with suspicion as he came down stairs, finished talking with Toriel and Sans.

{Nothing.} She said simply, not giving anything away, she would _not_ make him worry.

{Alright then… would you like some ramen?} Gaster suggested, not prying further, but he didn't fall for such a simple trick either.

Snowstorm nodded in excitement, her plans pushed to the very back of her mind for now.

Gaster chuckled as he made his way to the kitchen, Snowstorm following after with an excited smile gracing her face.

She sat there, on the kitchen stool, grinning like a fool as Gaster proceeded to make some ramen.

She never noticed Sans and Toriel look at them, and then exchange glances, as if asking: what did we just miss?

"Asriel, will you come with us for a moment?" Toriel asked as an idea came to her.

"Sure?" Asriel replied in confusion as he got up from his place on the couch and followed Sans and Toriel upstairs.

Snowstorm clapped happily as Gaster sat a bowl of ramen on the counter in front of her.

It amused him to no end how she found such joy in food, something he never really understood.

{Thank you!} She chirped before she dug into her food.

Gaster shook his head as he smiled, sure, he ate food… but it was for the energy to sustain his body, though… the taste and texture was interesting.

Suddenly, Sans appeared in the kitchen in a small flash of blue light.

"Hey, Dad, mind coming upstairs for a little bit to talk?" Sans asked casually, but his smile was stretched further than normal and his eye sockets slightly narrowed as if he were excited by something.

Gaster nodded, and told Snowstorm he would be back in a few minutes.

Snowstorm nodded and went on with her meal, a smile on her face disappearing as soon as Gaster left the room.

The plans she had resurfaced to the top of her mind, though she was rather careful to keep them from going through the bond.

A determined look entered her eyes as she looked out the kitchen window, she would end their imprisonment… even if she ended up on bedrest for the next Stella Cycle.

But…it wouldn't hurt to stay a while, would it?

Sighing, she finished her food and put the bowl in the sink.

Walking back into the living room, she sat on the couch, and proceeded to finalize her plan… making sure she knew what she was going to do and that she had backups in case something went wrong.

Midway through working on a digital map of the underground, everyone came back downstairs, grins on their faces… or at least more so on Sans' than normal.

{Why don't we go for a walk?} Gaster suggested.

Snowstorm's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

{Sure…} she trailed off, looking at the others as they walked off.

{Where to…?} Gaster mumbled to himself as they made their way through town, gaining odd looks from others, the guards nowhere to be found.

{The lab?} Snowstorm asked hopefully, many people may hate or even fear labs, but she felt at home in them because she grew up in one essentially.

{Hm, alright.} Gaster agreed.

And with that, they were off.

Though, Snowstorm was puzzled as they took a route that led to the river if she was correct.

{Why are we going to the river?} she asked, steadily growing more and more of her true self… which was often hidden due to fear.

It was something many people did it to protect themselves, especially when their past isn't the best.

They wear a mask, which sometimes even their closest family members cannot see through it, even once they see the mask broken.

Snowstorm was snapped out of her thoughts as they reached the river… only to find a black cloaked figure on a boat waiting there.

{It's a quicker way to the lab, the river person always waits for passengers.} Gaster hummed, answering Snowstorm's unasked question.

" _Tra la la, it's been a while, Doctor G._ " the cloaked figure stated as the two boarded the boat.

Gaster merely nodded, a soft smile gracing his face as he told Snowstorm to hold on tight.

She wondered why…

" _Tra la la. The angel is coming…_ " the figure said as the boat sped off, leaving strong waves in its wake.

The line puzzled both Gaster and Snowstorm…

' _So that's why…_ ' Snowstorm thought to herself as she held onto Gaster's sleeve in a death grip.

Not even five minutes later, they were at the entrance to the lab.

Gaster's private lab, to be exact.

Snowstorm was practically bouncing as she walked.

It never occurred to her that they had just overridden a lot of security measures that were part of the lab that surrounded Gaster's lab.

Once they entered, Snowstorm appeared to become more confident.

Gaster watched in complete bewilderment as Snowstorm began taking items out of her 'inventory' and setting up a station and quickly going about setting things right….

Gaster's eye sockets were open wide as he attempted to figure out what in the world Snowstorm was doing, as he was having trouble processing the things she kept muttering through the bond unintentionally.

He almost laughed as he realized how at home she felt in the lab, and just what she was… probably, doing.

{Pivot joint… memory card… Energon slot… coolant tubes…..} Snowstorm listed off the somewhat random list of items.

And now Gaster was utterly confused.

She placed things and connected different wires, ignoring Gaster completely as she went about the seemingly random task.

Grabbing the vial of Energon, she dropped it on the machine and it lit up, soon changing shape.

{Formatting complete….} she paused, blinked…

{uhhhhh… I'm sorry?} She 'asked', unsure of his reaction as she had basically fallen into one of her old habits without meaning to.

Gaster merely blinked, unsure of how to react without scarring her.

{It's… it's alright.} He began, {what…is that?}

 _Meanwhile_

"How does Yuki not even know when her own birthday is?" Asriel asked in horror.

"She could've been an orphan from a young age..." Sans proposed, knowing that in such places… there is often a lack of flow when it comes to information.

"That would explain…." Toriel muttered to herself as her eyes grew wide in realization.

Asriel didn't like being ignored, be he also wanted to make Yuki happy, as something seemed to make her sad earlier.

"Why don't we throw a birthday party for her?" Asriel suggested out of the blue.

This seemed to startle Toriel and Sans out of the dark thoughts that were roaming their minds.

"That is an awesome idea, kiddo." Sans laughed.

Toriel quickly agreed, and they began concocting ideas about what to do.

All thoughts of the Reset were pushed out of their minds at the thought of a cheerful event.

But then… something occurred to them all.

"Yuki doesn't like loud noises or bright lights…."

Thinking for a moment, Toriel proposed something.

"Why not a small, simple party? It would be her first one, so why not some cake and presents?"

Sans and Asriel looked at her for a moment before exclaiming: "That's brilliant!"

And so, they sat about getting the things done.

"I will make the cake, why don't you two go pick out the presents?" Toriel said, shooing them out of the kitchen.

"C'mon Sans! Let's go!" Asriel exclaimed, dragging Sans out the door.

As Sans was dragged out of his own house, he could hear Toriel's soft laughter at the silly scene.

His grin widened as they entered the shops, and then they paused…

' _What kind of present would Yuki like?_ ' Ran across their minds as they entered one of the shops.

Looking through the shop windows, Sans saw something simple…

It was a small metal pendant that matched the royal symbol, it also had a sheen to it that made it look as if it were made of crystal; the pendant was fifteen gold.

Asriel was not much further away, staring at a selection of fabric, one of which looked suspiciously metallic, the purple one was five gold a yard, while the metallic one was thirty gold a yard, probably because of how unique it was.

Sans grabbed the pendant, and went over to Asriel, asking him what he had in mind considering what he was looking at.

"Remember the symbol that was on Soundwave's arm when Yuki showed us that hologram of him?" Asriel whispered, mentioning what happened before the last reset.

"Yes… what about it?" Sans asked, his mind already coming up with ideas of what Asriel might have planned- wait….

"Maybe we could make the same symbol using this fabric-" Asriel began, pointing at the metallic fabric. "And make something she can wear using the purple one… and purple the symbol made out of the other fabric on it?" he finished, a nervous smile gracing his snout.

Sans blinked, before replying "That sounds like a good idea, kiddo."

And with that, they looked around a bit more for a couple more presents, and in the process sans found a leather cord necklace that was warded against the cold, so that it wouldn't freeze solid if worn or touched by an ice elemental.

It was only five gold, which was surprisingly cheap, but he could feel the magic thrumming just underneath the visible leather.

Nodding in satisfaction, he looked once again towards Asriel, who was looking at a few bento boxes, one in particular having an ice flower design on it was in his paws; seven gold.

Sans didn't question in though as Asriel gave him a look of determination, as if he knew something that Sans didn't… which was actually highly likely since he had been with Yuki for a slightly longer period.

That, and Asriel and Snowstorm appeared to be closer in age range.

Chuckling, Sans helped Asriel carry some of the fabric to the store counter where it would be cut and they could purchase their items.

All in all, they spent fifty gold, having gotten some sewing needles and threat while they were at it.

Grabbing the bags that held the items, they hurried back to the house, somewhat excited to see what papyrus had done decoration wise and what Toriel had baked.

As they entered the house, they saw it was disturbingly clean like a lab, the couch in perfect conditions, the walls freshly painted white instead of an odd mustard yellow, softly glowing fairy lights hanging from the ceiling creating an almost magical feeling to the room, it was simple, yet nice.

Sans blinked, he never noticed 'till now how much he didn't like the mustard yellow walls.

Not only that, but the smell of home baked food made it rather inviting and homely.

"Mom, can you help us sew something?" Asriel asked before Sans had the chance to even mention such a thing.

"Sure, just wait a moment while I go get my sewing supplies from the Ruins." She called back as she finished putting plastic wrap over the dishes and setting the area to keep the food at the right temperature.

And with that, she hurried out the door and towards the ruins, no one even turning to look her way.

Sans just chuckled, everyone was excited for this, and he had a feeling that Gaster knew they were going to come to the conclusion of a birthday party somehow.

Walking upstairs he moved the bone painting and got into the closet behind it, grabbing a couple boxes with a simple lift top and some wrapping paper.

"Almost forgot this was here… well, at least we'll finally use some of this stuff…" he muttered, shaking his head as he closed the door behind him.

By the time he had everything on the table down stairs and the painting back in its place, Toriel had returned with her sewing supplies.

"Let's get to work!" all four of them said, working quickly to get everything done… Papyrus doing the wrapping as that was his favorite thing to do.

 _Meanwhile…._

{That is truly fascinating! I never knew such a thing was possible!}

{Ehm…well… not with current earth technology…} Snowstorm replied awkwardly, memories poking painfully at her.

{Understandable. As they haven't advanced much in the past couple of centuries...} he trailed off, a figurative cloud of depression formed above his head.

Snowstorm laughed silently, a giggle chiming through the bond.

She still didn't understand why so many beings cared about their age…

After all, both her Kaa-san and Oto-san had been a couple Decivorns old!

Rolling her eyes, she pointed out the time to Gaster, and his eyes went wide as he realized how much time they spent in the lab.

{Aw fiddle sticks… we better get back before her majesty sends Sans and the others out in a search party for us…} he trailed off, shaking his head as he quickly grabbed Snowstorm's cloak and helped her pull it on.

For a split second he took the time to marvel at the fact it still somehow hid her rapidly growing wings.

Quickly, he took a 'shortcut' out of his personal lab, and Snowstorm suddenly found herself with Gaster by the river where the River person had dropped the off at.

And to her surprise, the river person was waiting.

" _Tra la la, had some fun with Cybertronics? Tra la la..._ "

Snowstorm's eyes went wide… how did the River person…

' _ACK!_ ' she thought in shock as the boat jerked forward, Snowstorm once again grabbing Gaster in a death grip.

And not even a few minutes later, they were back in Snowdin, and Snowstorm was rather happy to be on solid ground again.

Gaster chuckled silently as he helped Snowstorm back up from the ground.

It was a rather heartwarming scene that, had the River Peron had a face, they would've been smiling softly.

{We should probably get back before her majesty begins to worry.} Gaster couldn't help but laugh as he knew what was actually going on.

He was quite the puppeteer when he wanted to be.

Snowstorm looked at Gaster questioningly through her visor, but followed after him anyways when he walked off through the snow.

She smiled again as she felt the snow beneath her feet and heard the soft crunch as she walked through it.

- _Time skip-_

{That was fun.} Snowstorm chirped, still somewhat hyper from the sugar she had.

{Good,} Gaster chuckled, he had been a bit worried at first how she would take it, but she seemed to take it rather well.

And with that, they both went to sleep…or so Gaster thought.

Snowstorm laid there, her eyes closed as she calmed herself and steeled her resolve.

She waited for around an hour, waiting for everyone to slip into a deep sleep.

And once they did, she sat up, and got out of bed, her eyes steeled behind her visor.

' _I've got to do this._ ' She thought, nibbling on her lip a bit as she removed the dress she wore, leaving on only the bandaging, her shorts, and visor.

Walking around, her footsteps silent, she grabbed the armband with the Decepticon insignia, and she couldn't help but remember something funny as she slid it up her left arm.

' _ehe… still can't believe Megatron never noticed that it was a painted version of Kaa-san's visor…_ ' she giggled mentally, her body relaxing slightly.

Next, she grabbed the leather cord that had the little metal pendant on it, and temporarily looped it through her visor's necklace form once she switched them.

Quietly, she left the room, closing the door behind her.

She crept down the stairs, eerily silent.

Sneaking out through the kitchen window which was left open, she looked at the house and the people sleeping within it.

"I'm sorry." She murmured, a tear running down her face as she turned around and ran off into the forest.

Climbing up the cliff where she remembered losing the bond she had with her Kaa-san, she sent out a weak pulse of energy, searching for a way to get through undetected.

All Monsters were in their beds, asleep. She could take the same route she did before when grabbing Gaster from the prison cell they had thrown him in.

Pushing away her hatred, she jumped off the cliff, and landed much like a cat would.

She took off running, her hurried footsteps barely making a sound as she sprinted through the underground, her markings fully active and steadily glowing a dull blue, neither bright nor dark.

She ignored her surroundings for the most part, merely following the map shown in a hologram in front of her.

Soon, she was in Waterfall, then Hotland, the core… and finally, the throne room.

The king wasn't there. But she didn't need him to be.

Going through the door at the back of the throne room, and immediately knew she was _in_ the barrier.

Opening her visors Menu, she pulled out an item simply titled _Crystal_.

The misty blue crystal was semi-transparent and seemed to just _radiate_ with power.

It was wrapped in copper metal, with a simple hoop at the top.

She slipped it onto the leather cord, and then placed the leather cord around her wrists as she held her hands in a way one would if they were to pray.

She knew what she had to do.

And she knew it might kill her.

"I'm sorry, Bormah, but I have to do this." She whispered to herself as she released her hold on her ability.

"Kren!" she growled, and a block she had placed on herself broke, knowledge flooded through her mind, power flowing through her veins, her eyes also became more animalistic.

Her hair moved about her in wild ways as a wind seemed to whip around her, and an insane laugh left her mouth.

 _She knew it would crush her._

The air around her dropped well below zero, and Chara came out of hiding, no emotions visible on the demons face.

The crystal broke, releasing a large wave of energy that knocked Chara backwards into one of the barriers walls of energy.

Snowstorm snapped, her ability going truly wild as she began to sing a cold and chilling tune to direct it into attacks.

"How'd it turn out this way  
shattered lives on display  
Why'd it all turn hollow  
clues we should have never followed  
Tact turned to obsession  
unveiled your transgression  
Points connected in turn  
guided us down a path to burn"

Chara backed away, dodging the wild winds that seemed more like invisible blades, the ice spikes that appeared at random, the arrow like ice pieces that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Please don't go  
I don't know  
how to find my way in this dark  
hands to hold  
void and cold  
to lead us all away to the ark"

Was it just Chara… or were the lyrics and tone of voice not matching?

She didn't care anymore.

She just dodged what attacks were thrown at her and attacked when possible, which wasn't very often because of the constant barrage of attacks.

"Faces crack and fade out  
fragile whispers can't shout  
seems I've lost my free will  
drowning in my thoughts and my pills  
cannot escape this fate  
watch as fear becomes hate  
lines of data upload  
waves of static masking the code"

Snowstorm's voice was just as cold as her attacks, no emotions evident, though It sounded as if there were more than once voice.

Chara dodged as best as she could, but many attacks were hitting her and she already lost half her health points.

"Please don't go  
I don't know  
how to find my way in this dark  
hands to hold  
void and cold  
to lead us all away to the ark  
please don't go  
I don't know  
how to find my way in this dark  
hands to hold  
void and cold  
to lead us all away to the ark"

She was losing health rapidly, and she couldn't understand how or why Snowstorm had become so powerful so quickly, how she was keeping up such a strong barrage of attacks, or why Gaster wasn't there.

"Watching as the light fades from your eyes"

Chara's eyes widened as one of the spikes went through her chest, removing her heart as she was impaled.

So this was it?

"How the hell did things turn out this way"

Chara didn't care anymore, she only had one thing she wanted to do before she died.

"Blank expression nothing more to say"

Chara laughed, her vision beginning to grow dark from the lack of blood.

"It's apparent that my time is near  
but the joke's on you for now I have no fear  
all I used to love's a tainted gash  
burnt it all to cinders burnt to ash"

She knew what she wanted to do… but why was it so hard to do..? why wasn't her body listening…?

"Watching as the light fades from your eyes  
was there ever anything more than your lies  
how the hell did things turn out this way  
blank expression nothing more to say"

Chara laid there, pinned to the ground, slowly dying.

"It's apparent that my time is near  
(please don't go, I don't know)  
but the joke's on you for now I have no fear  
(how to find my way in this dark)  
all I used to love's a tainted gash  
(hands to hold, void and cold)  
burnt it all to cinders burnt to ash  
(to lead us all away to the ark)"

Chara coughed up blood as she attempted to speak…

And Snowstorm was sweating, blood dripping down her body from the wounds she had gotten.

"How the hell did things turn out this way  
(hands to hold, void and cold)  
blank expression nothing more to say  
(to lead us all away to the ark)"

Snowstorm finished, her body shaking unsteadily as her eyes drooped; the cord and what was attached to it returned to her menu.

" _I'm…so…rry.._ " Chara coughed out weakly as her artificial body turned to ash; the barrier dissipating with her.

Snowstorm never heard her.

 **Note: Song is "** **TO THE ARK (A Marble Hornets Inspired Song)" by Madame Macabre**


End file.
